


The Most Confusing Time Of Our Lives

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I almost forget to update tags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Suicide Attempt, Slow Burn, a bit of angst, even I don't know, i guess this counts as alternate universe?, reader is bad at feelings, who will the reader end up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: You (the reader) finally convince your parents to let you move to South Korea. You meet up with your childhood friends and hijinks ensue. Some past and present secrets are uncovered no matter how much you wish to stay in the comfy bubble you have created around you. All you know is that itt will be a wild and confusing time of your life.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first Got7/Bts fanfic. I decided to jump into the deep end. I hope you all like it. If I'm honest it is a purely self indulgent piece of writing. 
> 
> forgive any mistakes and tense issues. This work is unbeta'd 
> 
> *edit* I re-edited this chapter to change it from she to you. Sometimes I forget myself when writing *shrugs*

You stared down at your phone. He still hasn’t answered you back. You felt stupid just waiting there. He was supposed to have come to pick you up. You had finally gotten up the courage to ask your parents for a loan to move to South Korea. You had been born there and you wanted to get back in touch with your roots. It also helped that two of your childhood friends had become idols over there. You wouldn’t be alone. Being the baby in your family, your parents had been reluctant to let you go. You reassured them that you wouldn’t be alone. Mark Oppa and Amber Unnie would be there.

You startled when your phone beeped. You unlocked the screen and looked down at the message. Mark oppa was running late. You sighed and felt resigned to your fate. You hated waiting.

Twenty minutes later you heard rushing feet and your name being called. “Y/N” Mark huffed as he rushed towards you.” I’m so sorry I’m late!” He bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. You giggled as you took in the sight. You had missed this boy...well you guessed he was a man now. No longer the 10 year old boy who would run around pushing you in the mud along with your brothers. 

“ It’s okay Oppa.” You sighed “ It’s not like i’ve been waiting for over a hour or anything.” He looked up at you apologetically. You poked his cheek. “ Stop pouting, I forgive you.” You laughed at his disgruntled look. 

He helped you gather up your bags to bring them to his car. You loaded your bags into the trunk and gave him the address. “ Wow Y/N, that is in a really nice area of Seoul.” You blushed. Your parents were really well off so money really wasn’t a problem. They opted for the best for their children. 

You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly. “ Uh yeah well...you know how my parents are Oppa. I still have to pay them back someday.” You saw him nod out of the corner of your eye. About 15 min later they made it safely to the apartment. 

“ What’s the apartment number?” Mark asked as he got out of the car. 

“ 309” You said as you shut the door and walked to the trunk. You was lucky that your brother had gone to South Korea a week before to move your belongings in. He returned with the keys for you and had told you he had looked to find the best for his baby sister. You remembered shoving him and telling him to knock it off. He had just ruffled your hair as he walked away laughing. Jerk. Sometimes you hated being the youngest. You hated being babied.

You grabbed your luggage and rode the elevator up to the apartment. You took out the keys and heard the satisfying click as you unlocked the door. You breathed in deeply as you opened the door. 

The apartment was beautiful you thought as you sucked in a breath. “ Wow” You heard Mark mutter behind you. You slowly moved into the finely decorated living room. You could tell your brother didn’t spare any expense when furnishing the apartment. You huffed in annoyance at that. You would have been fine with something simple but you were grateful. You were finally here! That was all that mattered.

“ Y/N” You looked over toward where Mark stood. “ You are probably tired. I’ll let you rest. Call me later okay?” He said as he stood awkwardly next to your pink luggage. 

“ Of course Markie.” you giggled at his huff and the annoyed look that crossed his face.

“ Ugh, why do I put up with you?” He said with a pout. You walked over to him and poked his side. 

“ I have so much dirt on you that’s why.” You cackled evilly “ you have to be my friend.” He just shoved you away from him which made you laugh harder. You stalked closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. You grinned when you saw the blush spread across his face and up to the tips of his ears. ‘Cute’ You thought. 

“ Bye Bye Oppa.” You hugged him close. “Thank you for everything.” He just blushed harder as he waved goodbye and left the apartment. 

Now that you were alone you pulled out your phone and looked to see if there was any messages. There were none. You frowned. 

You decided to send a quick text to your older sister to let her know that you made it in one piece and that Mark Oppa was still as adorable as ever. You smiled thinking about Mark. 

‘Ugh..okay that train of thought needs to end like now.’ You shook your head and decided to find your bedroom. You checked the first door in the hallway. Nope, that was the bathroom. You were successful on the door next to it. You smiled seeing all of your belongings from your room back home. Your brother even set it up just the way you liked it. Your queen bed was pushed against the wall made up with your favorite blue and green comforter set. Your desk was under one of the windows, with your laptop and other electronics splayed across it. All of your favorite artwork and boy band posters were covering the walls. It felt so much like home. 

You felt a wave of exhaustion flow over yourself. You didn’t even bother getting undressed as you turned down the sheets and climbed into the bed. The mattress felt great on your aching back. You sighed as you closed your eyes and fell into a light sleep.


	2. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to spend the day with your favorite Unnie.

You woke with a start hearing your phone go off. Big Bang’s “Bad Boy” playing in your ear. You glanced at the clock on the bedside table. ‘Ugh 8 am’ You groaned flopping back against the pillows. Who in their right mind is up at this ungodly hour? You checked the screen seeing Amber’s name flash across. 

“ Hello?” You said. “ Couldn’t you have let me sleep Unnie?” You heard Amber laugh at your distress. 

“ Good Morning Y/N-ah!” She said cheerily. That just made you sigh more. Always so cheerful. “ Now that you are awake, we should get together and catch up.” 

“ Fine” You said as you gave her the address. “ You couldn't have waited a couple more hours?” You heard her laugh again as she said no. Ugh why do you put up with these people?

“ Get dressed. I’ll be over in a few.” You said your goodbyes and groaned as you slowly got out of your comfortable bed. ‘Damn Amber and her being a morning person.’ You walked over to your closet on the other side of the room. You dug through your abundance of clothing and chose a pair of skinny jeans and a cute tank top. You quickly changed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

As you finished up, you heard a knock on the door. You scrambled to the door barely able to contain your excitement. It had been ages since you had last seen Amber. You threw open the door and practically tackled the girl standing in front of you. “Unnie!” You squealed. She hugged you tight for a few minutes. You didn’t mind. You adored skinship. 

“ Hello to you too Y/N-ah” She said as she held you at arm's length checking you over. “ Wow Y/N! You’ve certainly grown up since I last saw you.” It had been a few years since you had seen each other in person.You grab Amber’s hand and drag her into your apartment. “ Wow this place looks great!” Amber exclaimed after a look around the living areas. 

“ So what are we going to do today Unnie?” You asked as you settled on the couch. “ Your schedule must be free if you have time to spend with me.” She smiled as she settled down next to you. 

“ Yeah I made sure I would have today off so that I could see you.” You felt so touched that your childhood friend would fit you into her busy schedule. You really missed her. You didn’t have a ton of friends back home and your older siblings had their own lives. You had been pretty lonely for a while now. 

You leaned in towards her shoulder and rested your head against it. “ I’ve missed you Amber. It is just not the same without you there.” She gave your arm a squeeze at hearing the sadness in your tone. She knew how hard it was for you back home. Just because you hadn’t seen each other didn’t mean you haven't kept in touch. You exchanged letters, emails and video chat when you had time. 

“ Come on let’s go get some coffee.” You nodded and stood to go put on your converse. You gathered your purse and keys off of the side table as you both walked out the door.

\--------------

20 minutes later you settled down across from Amber with you Iced Americano. You took a sip and sighed in pleasure. ‘Now that is the good stuff’ Maybe now you could function as a normal human being. You looked up at Amber's amused laugh. “ Well you are the one who woke me up at an ungodly time of day. I needed this.” You scrunched up your nose and stuck out your tongue at her.

“ Real mature Y/N” Amber said. You laughed and drank some more of your wonderful coffee.

“ So how’s the idol life Unnie?” You questioned now that your brain was functioning. You saw her make a face. “ What?”

“ Nothing. I love it. I’m just so busy right now.” She said as she sipped her hot chocolate. You were kind of surprised she wanted to be out in public with you alone. You guessed the sunglasses and snapback kind of help people from recognizing her. You brushed your long black hair out of your eyes as you looked at your friend across from you. How you wished you were as confident as she had always been. Where Amber didn’t mind being in crowds and playing sports, you had always kept to yourself not liking playing on teams. You prefered solo activities. You only had to rely on yourself and no one else.

“ Well I’m glad you are able to spend the day with me.” You smiled and fiddled with the charm on your phone. “ I’ve really missed you.” You blinked the tears from your eyes. Why were you even almost in tears. You felt Amber's hand lay on top of yours stilling your movement.

“ Hey now,” She took off her sunglasses and looked at you in concern. “ What is wrong?” The concern in her voice made it harder to hold back. You promised yourself you would put it all behind you. No use dredging it up.

“ It’s nothing” You dismissed furiously wiping at the wetness on your lashes. You tried to ignore the frown on her face. She replaced her sunglasses and thankfully dropped the subject.

“ How is Haneul?” Amber asked as a change of topic. 

“ Ah she is fine. Living the dream with that boyfriend of hers.” Your older sister was one of your best friends but ever since she got her boyfriend a year ago you had kind of drifted apart. 

“ Well if you talk to her soon tell her I miss her. She is bad at keeping in touch.” She said putting down her empty mug. You nodded and promised to let her know. 

\-------------

Later that night found you both stretched out on your couch watching movies. You had a pleasant day with your friend and didn’t want it to end. You had really missed the time you used to spend together when you were younger. 

“ Oh!” You jumped when Amber sprang upright. You stared at her when she rummaged around for her phone and was looking for something. You practically had a question mark plastered to your face, you were sure. “ So there is this freelance producer that has been picking up some heat over here. No one really knows who she is. Total mystery. She’s not even linked to one of the company's.” You waited for her to continue. She queued up a music track for you to listen to. Your heart skipped a beat. You knew this beat.

“ Wow this sounds so great.” You covered up your nervousness. 

“ Hey, Is something wrong?” You shook your head and tried to calm your breathing. You managed to change the subject and get Amber to focus back on the movie. You felt your phone go off where it was laying next to you on the couch. You quickly glanced down at it. Your eyes widened when you saw ‘Mark Oppa’ flash across the screen. 

“Shit..” You said under your breath. You were supposed to give him a call today. You unlocked the screen and looked at the message.

[Mark Oppa]  
Are you still alive?!? 

[Y/N]  
Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I was spending the day with Amber Unnie. 

[Mark Oppa]  
Couldn’t even spare a thought for me. I thought we were closer than that Y/N-ah. :’(

[Y/N]  
Aww don’t cry Oppa! I still love you! 

You set down your phone after assuring Mark that you would be in touch soon and wouldn’t forget about him. 

“ Who was that?” Amber asked as you looked back over to where she was across from you. 

“ One of Ryder's close friends, Mark.” You felt a bit of a blush go across your cheeks. “ We grew up together. He’s looking after me a bit while I’m here.” She looked thoughtful.

“ Oh I remember him. Cute kid who pushed you in the mud.” She laughed and then froze. “ Wait, isn’t he also an idol over here?” You nodded.

“ Yeah Mark Tuan. He’s in Got7.” You could see the gears turning in her head. “ Uh Uh don’t even start Amber.” You knew exactly what she was going to bring up.

“ Isn’t he the boy you had such a cute little crush on when we were younger?” You groaned as you placed your face in your hands. Why did she have to bring that up. You have to admit that Mark has always been cute. You saw him a lot with him being friends with your older brother and your older cousin. 

You tried to focus back on the movie but you were disappointed to see that it was over. Amber stretched beside you. “ Well I better get going. I have a busy day tomorrow.” You both stood up and walked towards the door. You gave each other a goodbye hug and promised to get together again soon. You closed the door behind her after she got in the elevator. You had a feeling that with you being near your two best friends your life was about to get interesting. You weren’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why did you get nervous when Amber mentioned the new producer on the block? Who is this mystery producer? What secrets are you holding? Why have you run to South Korea?
> 
> Stay tuned for these answers and more.


	3. A life changing decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a decision that changes your existence and pushes you out of the safe little bubble you've built around yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm not really sure how I feel towards this chapter. A lot of information is thrown in. It took me ages to write/rewrite. I'm feeling doubts but sometimes you just gotta go for it. let me know what y'all think.

_You could feel the breath stealing crush of the body above you. The harder you fought, the more painful it became. You tried to scream but no sound came out. Tears started to leak down your cheeks. How did you find yourself in this situation? Where was Ryder Oppa or Mark Oppa? Why did you have to storm off? You bit your lip praying for it all to end. Finally you gave into the blissful dark where nothing could hurt you._

You wake with a start, a silent scream on your lips. You haven’t had those dreams in a long while. You sat there staring at the ceiling taking deep breaths trying to get air in your lungs again. God you hated change and moving to a brand new place thousands of miles away from your family counted as a big change. You should have known your night terrors would have started back up.

You chanced a look at the clock, the big red numbers almost blinding in the darkness. A bright 4:00 am glared at you from the clock's face. Ugh..it was too damn early. You groaned and turned over to try to get back to sleep.

Several hours later you wake up. Stretching, you groan as you feel your bones pop back into place. You groggily make your way into your kitchen and start rummaging in the cabinets for some cereal. You cry out in triumph pulling the box out and grabbing a bowl out to pour it in. You walk to the fridge and look around for milk, groaning when you see there is none there. You were never a fan of dry cereal but decided to just eat it with a note to buy some milk later that day.

You turned on one of your favorite Kdramas to pass the time as you lounged around eating your breakfast. You got up to wash the dishes when you were finished. Might as well go to the market and get some provisions. Walking into the bedroom, you go over to you spacious closet and pull out some clothing options. You finally decide on a pair of your favorite skinny jeans and a band tee.

Grabbing your keys and wallet, you head out your door and down the street to the market you discovered on your first week there.

As you walked up and down the aisles of the market you get lost in your thoughts. You grab a few of the items you need while traveling in the anonymity you have here. No one knows you. You are just another face in the crowd. Not like back home but you didn’t want to think of that right now.

You walked to the register and paid for your items swiping your banking card. You may not have had a ‘regular’ job but you had put all of your money away and would have enough to live on for a while. Your parents started an account for you so you also had a back up if you needed it but you didn’t want to touch it if you didn’t have to. You wanted to be independent, not coddled like they always ended up doing.

As you were exiting the market a flyer caught your eye. You moved closer to the board. You hummed lowly as you read over the flyer. It sounded interesting. Debating if you should do it or not, your heart pulling you one way your brain the other. With a decisive nod of your head you make a decision. Hopefully it is the right one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You took a deep breath as you stared up at the clubs sign. **‘THE ATTIC’** stared right back at you in all its neon glory. With confidence you really didn’t feel you entered the club. Walking over to the bar you ask where the sign up is for the open mic. He points to the clipboard near the end of the bar. You sign your name and steady your breath nerves taking over. You used to do this all the time back home, not that you shared that with anyone. It was your one guilty pleasure. Your one rebellion from your parents.

You watched a few of the acts when a bouncer walked over to you motioning you to follow him towards the back of the stage nerves kicking in again. You slowly follow him as he leads you to the wings.

The MC walks on stage and introduces you to the crowd. “ Now please give it up for a new act tonight.” You hear him say as you get ready to step on stage. “ DJ Hani coming at you!”

The beginnings of your music starts to play and you step onto the stage letting the familiar beat wash over you. It calming and you fall into the music spitting out your raps. If your family could see you now they would probably disapprove. Rapping is not something they would deem suitable for their youngest daughter.

At the end of your act the crowd was in stunned silence before they burst into cheers. You bowed and exited the stage. That had been exhilarating. You had missed actually being on the stage. Music was one thing that you had a passion for.

As you fall into the bed that night, you can't help the smile that crosses your lips. It had been a good day in spite of how it had started. You shortly fall asleep with the content feeling you left the club with that night.

~~~~~~~

You’ve been in such a good mood lately that something was bound to happen to bring the anxiety and regret coming crashing down. It all happens when you decide to catch up on emails and social media.

Sitting at the table, You turn on your laptop and log into your email. Scrolling through it you nearly choke at the email glaring at you from the screen. You scan through the email panic taking over your features. How did they find out you were here? The open mic night! You groaned and pushed the laptop away from you as you got up to clean up your empty dishes. You didn’t think anyone would know your stage name at the club. ‘I’m screwed’

You thrived on the anonymity of no one really knowing your face. You were an enigma to some people. You should have never used your stage name but you didn’t think you were that well known over here. What were you going to do.You didn’t think what Amber said had been true. There was no way you could be that popular over here. All you did was help produce on some tracks for different kpop groups. No one had heard your own music yet, even if they had been pressuring you to drop a mixtape after accidentally sending one of your own tracks instead of the one you had been working on for the group.

A knock sounded at your door. You weren’t expecting anyone today. Curiously you walk over to the door and look out the peep hole. A bouncing Amber was waiting on the other side. She nearly tackles you as she bursts through the door.

“ Um..hello to you too Amber.” You say laughing. “ What do I owe this pleasure?”

“ Omg, do you remember the tracks I played for you?” Nodding you sit down panic curling in your stomach.

“ What about them Unnie?” You flinch at the tremor in your voice.

“ The artist who did them is rumored to be here in Seoul!” She sqeeled. “ One of the producers from Big Hit was out and swears it was her at an open mic night. He’s pretty sure it was one of the songs off of her unfinished mixtape.”

“ O..kay..” You stutter out. Damn...So that’s how they knew. You were hoping to not alert them to your presence actually being in Seoul. In all honesty you hated yet loved the attention your music gave you. You have never met the other producers you worked with in person. Interaction with other people gave you panic attacks. You’ve gotten better over the years but after what happened all those years ago...

“ Y/N” Amber breaks you out of your thoughts. “Are you even listening to me?” You look at her sheepishly muttering your apology. It's not like your little bubble of security was bursting around you or anything.

“ Sorry Unnie. I guess I got lost in my own thoughts.” Amber just ruffled your hair adoringly. Huffing in annoyance you back away and cross your arms. “ stop it, I’m not a baby anymore” Amber just made a face.

“ Was that the only reason you came over to see me?” The embarrassed look Amber shoots you an affirmative.

“ Sorry, I was just so excited.” She breathed out. “ I just really love her stuff. Her tracks are always great and become number 1 tracks.” You could feel a blush spread across your features at her praise even if she didn’t know that it was you she was appraising.

“ I’d love to hang around with you Unnie but I have...someplace to go.” You decided to just suck it up and go meet with one of the companies you worked for. You hadn’t signed any contracts deciding to stay a freelance artist, so you knew you didn’t owe any of the companies anything but they had reached out to you. You might as well go now that they knew you were here and it was only a matter of time before the other companies reached out themselves. Curse your bad luck. You must have been born under an unlucky star.

“ Okay Y/N. Call me later?” Amber said as she give you a hug goodbye.

“ Of course.” You agree. She leaves and you slowly close the door behind her retreating back. Leaning against the closed door you take a deep breath to calm your nerves. This was a huge step. You weren’t sure you could handle it but you needed to step outside your little box of comfort some time. ‘Might as well be now’ you thought as you walk toward you bedroom to get ready to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Should I continue this? Is it interesting enough? If I continue you will meet more of the main players in this story. Can we guess who? I'm sorry for my doubts....ugh...  
> So much is going on irl that it has me doubting my writing rn.


	4. Big Hit here we come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go face your fears and meet a few people along the way. There is nothing like first introductions right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What has come over me. I was struck with inspiration even if I still feel a bit down. Please enjoy. A main player makes an appearance. This is my longest chapter to date 1.7k words!

You could feel the slight tremors rolling through your body as you stared up at the facade of the Big Hit office. Are you really ready to do this? Maybe you should have sent an email back but then that would have given you time to reflect on your decision and you would have probably chickened out. Maybe they would be too busy to see you, if you were lucky that is.

However, you were never the lucky one. Born under an unlucky star remember? You laugh dryly under your breath. That is how you found yourself waiting to meet with Bang Si Hyuk, president of Big Hit entertainment at this very moment. Cursing your luck you try to steady your hands. You take a shaky breath and look up at the sound of the door opening. In a moment Bang Si Hyuk is in front of you with a smile. You offer a weak one in response.

“ DJ Hani” He greets looking across the expanse of the table.

“ BangPD-nim” You respond as you fiddle with the hem of your sweatshirt, a nervous habit of yours since you were a child.

“ It’s nice to finally meet you in person Hani-ah” Si Hyuk-ssi starts. “ I was under the impression that you were still in LA.”

“ I…” You start as you nervously twirl your hair. “ I wasn’t sure that it was important where I was.” You finish lamely. You know it really isn’t any sort of answer.

“ Well now that you are here we can discuss some things about your tracks and you can meet some of the producers you work with in person. It will be easier than sending the work back and forth when you can just work along with them.”

You didn’t like the sound of that. Actually interacting with strangers. Okay so they weren’t really strangers. You have talked to a few through email but it still made your heartbeat spike. It was going to take all of your will to make it through this discussion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later found you sitting in a conference room glaring at the shiny table top. How do you find yourself in these situations? Always being forced out of your comfort zone. Why did you ever leave LA? Who’s bright idea was that again? Oh yeah...it was yours because you missed your friends and your life was feeling kind of stagnant. Well it has definitely been spiced up. No more sitting in your room in the middle of the night mixing beats and composing lyrics.

The door clicks open and voices filter in. You look over at the newcomers and have to force yourself to breath. They are quite handsome and your heartbeat accelerates. Their voices stop when they notice you. Time seems to stop as you take the newcomers in. You stand to greet them.

The first one is tall, probably about 5’11 with sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes and long limbs. He was dressed in light wash jeans and a comfy looking tan sweater. He sends you a smile when he sees you staring. You blush as you notice his deep dimples. Damn was he handsome.

Your eyes flit over to the second person that entered the room. He was a bit shorter than the first with dark brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tee with a black jacket thrown over the top. His fox like gaze roamed up and down. You fidget a bit under his gaze. He intrigues you a bit. It's like some sort of pull to want to know a bit more of this stranger.

Someone clears their throat beside you. Spinning around you notice Si hyuk-ssi standing near by. When did he enter the room. You blush and stutter out a greeting.

When everyone is sitting, you look back at the strangers. They look vaguely familiar. You’ve seen them somewhere before but where. You study them for a minute. They were handsome enough to be idols.

“ Yoongi-ssi, Namjoon-ssi” You hear someone say as you study the boys. “ This is Y/N-ssi” You notice their confused expressions. “ Well you would know her better as DJ Hani” Their confused expressions switch to shock. Their names ring a bell in your head.

“ Hani-ssi, you might know these boys better as Suga and Rap Monster.” You can feel the light bulb click on. Omg! These boys were idols! Now was not the time to freak out, just because you were meeting two of the members from one of your favorite kpop bands. (not even because you’ve helped with some of their tracks.) You can’t believe that you didn’t notice it was them right away.

“ You’ve got to be kidding me! This can’t be DJ Hani!” Suga protests a look of indignation on his fine features. “ She’s just...a...kid!” He practically spits out like it's a bad thing.

“ I’m 19 thank you very much!” You spit back at him sending him a glare that could melt steel. He doesn’t back down. “ Just because we can’t all be old grandpa’s like you doesn’t mean I’m not talented enough!” Feeling hot angry tears prick at your eyes your bunch your hands into fists. You feel the sharp bite of your nails digging into your flesh. You look up at the shocked faces of the boys.

“ I’m _just_ as good as you!” You abruptly stand and make apologies as you storm out of the conference room. You needed to compose yourself. So much for first impressions.

You found the restroom and looked up into the mirror as you leaned against the sink. Tears were freely running down your flushed cheeks. Turning on the faucet you splash some water on your heated face. “Get a grip, Y/N” You say as you look up into the mirror. “ No one is going to take you seriously if you break into hysterics all the time. They will think you are a baby.”

After your self pep talk, you head back to the conference room. Hesitantly you open the door and peek into the room. Everyone turns as you slip into the room, the door making a resounding thunk as it closes behind you.

“ Better now?” BangPD-nim asks kindly. You nod and look everywhere but at the silent boys sitting across from you. ‘Great they probably do think i’m a baby’ You can feel a headache start to form behind your eyes. You are going to need a looong nap after this meeting.

“ Okay, now that we have..um..introductions out of the way…” You try to pay attention to what is being said. “Y/N-ssi, now that you are staying in Seoul for a while you can continue your work on the tracks here at the studio.” You nod having already figured that out. It would be better than sitting in your bedroom on the old equipment you had saved every penny to buy. You were proud of what you had accomplished but knew that any equipment here would be leaps and bounds better than what you currently had.

“ I want you to work closely with Suga-ssi” He said looking between the two of us. “ Will that be a problem?” He looked pointedly at Suga. Really you couldn’t catch a break. You really would have been better off working with Rap Monster but agreed that it wouldn’t be a problem...at least for you. You’ve been through much worse you could handle your grumpy partner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi opens the door to the conference room. BangPD-nim had called himself and Namjoon-ah in for a meeting. He wondered what it could be about. He almost knocked into Namjoon when the other boy abruptly stopped mid step. He was going to reprimand the other but noticed that he was staring at something. No it looked like he was staring at someone.

There was a girl in the conference room. Yoongi observed as she looked them over also taking in her appearance. ‘Cute’ he thought. He wondered why she was here as he took his seat across from the mysterious stranger.

After everyone was settled in BangPD-nim made the introductions. To say the least Yoongi was floored. This..this _child_..was the infamous DJ Hani? The producer he looked up to? The producer who had more track credits than he could hope for? This was her?! No he just couldn’t believe it.

He knew the moment he made the snide comment he shouldn’t have. Sometimes he just let his mouth get the best of him. He’s been told several times that he has no filter.

He knew she had a right to angrily yell at him but didn’t expect her to storm out. He felt a tinge of regret. So much for first impressions. Namjoon must have seen his regret because he patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. He gave him a faint smile.

DJ Hani returned 15 minutes later. Yoongi looked over at her as she slinked into the room. BangPD-nim had properly chastized him for his behavior toward her, telling him he needed to check his attitude. She was an accomplished producer and he’d have to get over how young she was.

Yoongi noticed the almost sour look on her face when they were told that they would be working together. He really didn’t know how he felt about working with someone who was barely out of puberty. He agreed it wouldn’t be a problem.

Later in the day, hours after the meeting and fateful encounter happened, he thought over the situation he found himself in. This new dongsaeng intrigued him. She was a mystery. Who was she really. How did she become such a talented producer at such a young age. How long had she been producing? Didn’t she have school? He knew she had been in the business since a bit before their debut. That would have made her 15 when she really started. Her fame had really picked up in the recent years with so many successful tracks under her belt.

She had gained fame, not only over the fact that she was a woman as there aren’t that many in the male driven profession, but for that she produced tracks for many different groups in several different companies. From what he knew she didn’t have a contract with any of the companies.

“Y/N...what is your story...what makes you tick.” He said to himself as he opened the door to his studio. He quietly glanced at the door across from his. He now knew that was the studio that had been set up about a year prior for DJ Hani. He had wondered who the impressive studio was made up for never seeing any of the producers for the company go in.

He glanced around his studio and settled with a sigh into his chair. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep but he should really get a start on the new project they had been assigned. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried using other peoples p.o.v. in this chapter. let me know what you think. does it add to the story or no?


	5. Clumsy begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts, clumsiness, and panic ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a filler chapter. I have the next few days free and I wanted to get out something for y'all.

Namjoon had offered to show you around the building after the meeting which you gladly accepted. He showed you the rest of the offices, the practice rooms, finally landing you in front of the door to your very own studio.

“ Oh wow...this is the studio?” You were in awe. It was a producer's dream.

“ Yup, Hani-ah, it is all yours.” You quickly looked over to the boy standing next to you.

“ Wait, I’m not sharing with anyone? I….dont...deserve my own studio.” You end in a whisper not sure if Namjoon heard you or not.

“ You have more than enough talent to warrant your own studio, Hani-ah” He chuckled. You bit your lip as you turned toward him.  
“Namjoon-ssi, you can call me Y/N.” He looked surprised. “ I have a feeling we will be working closer together now so you might as well call me by my given name.” You shrugged and stepped into the room taking a careful look around. There was a black couch along the wall to your right, a desk with two computer screens, mixing board and other equipment littered across it. It sat in front of the recording booth. You couldn’t believe this was all yours. No one else to share with.

“ You can decorate it however you seem fit.” Namjoon added “ Y/N-ah you can call me Oppa if you want. I don’t mind. Like you said we will be working together now.” You nod and hope he doesn’t see the blush that you can feel spreading across your cheeks. God he was handsome. ‘Get a grip’ You mentally scold yourself.

“ Thank you for showing me around O..Oppa” You stutter out. It is strange calling others besides Ryder or Mark, Oppa. It would take getting used to.

“ Here is the deadline for the tracks. Your schedule is pretty open so come and go as your please.” Namjoon smiled as he handed you a slip of paper. You just might die from those dimples. You thanked him and said your goodbyes. Might as well start working on some beats while you were here.

~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later you were walking down the hall of the practice rooms on your way to your studio. You still couldn’t believe that they had given you your very own studio. It was beyond your wildest dreams. Not paying attention you found yourself bumping into something solid knocking you to your butt.

You look up and groan. You must have hit the floor harder than you had thought. The person you had run into reached out their hand for you to grab as they help you up. You dusted off you light wash skinny jeans and straightened your light grey sweater.

“ Are you okay Y/N.” The person you ran into asks.

“ How do you know my name?” You asked hoping your tone didn’t come off rude. You don’t remember ever meeting this person before.

“ Oh, I’m the choreographer that you’ve been working with for the last three years.” You were in shock. When the company had learned you were on a dance team back in LA 3 years ago, they had asked you to help with some choreography. You didn’t put a whole choreo together but you helped with some moves. If you could deal with the schedule you would have probably tried to be a trainee, but you were happy to just be behind the scenes making other people famous. You did mess around with making your own music but didn’t think you’d ever actually drop a mixtape like some of the producers wanted you to. You regretted mixing up those files a year ago. You could be content just making music for others right?

“ Y/N-ah?” You snapped back to reality. “ You okay?”

“ Uh, yeah sorry.” You ducked your head in embarrassment. Of course you would space.

“ I was saying how much I appreciated your help on BTS’ last choreography.” He said.

“ Oh it was no problem. I was happy to help.” You said looking down at your watch. “ I’m sorry I have to get going.” He nodded and you said your goodbyes walking faster down the hall hoping that you wouldn’t run into anyone else. Luckily, which to you was a surprise and made a surprise giggle escape your mouth, you made it to your studio without running into anyone further but you did hide around the corner when you saw Suga entering his own studio which you found out was across from yours. You know you need to work with the man but you still had time to get up the nerve to actually talk to the grumpy rapper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You decided to take a break from working on the track. You just couldn’t get the beat to sound the way you wanted it. Pulling out your cell phone you scrolled through your contacts until you found the one you were looking for. Without further hesitation you pressed call. It rang a few times before the voice you wanted to hear picked up and muttered a hello.

“Mark Oppa?” You asked hesitantly. 

“ Y/N-ah.” You could hear him adjust the phone. “ It has been a while. Did you forget about me again?” He chuckled when you huffed in annoyance.  
“No Oppa. I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy with work.” You apologized hoping he wasn’t to mad at you. After the previous events this week you just kind of threw yourself into your work mixing tracks for Big Hit and some other freelance work.

“ Work? Since when has my little Y/N-ah gotten herself a job?” He questioned confused. Oh that’s right he didn’t know what you did for a living. He probably thought you just came here for fun to escape your dull life back in LA. Well that was partily the reason but there were other things you were running from but you’d be damned if he found out about that. It’s not like you came here to just lounge around your apartment and live a life of leisure . Nope. That’s not how you wanted to live your life even if you felt safest at home away from people. Working at the studio interacting with others (even the grumpy Min Yoongi) was something you were starting to get comfortable with.

“ Yes, work! I’m not here just for fun.” You say with a laugh. “ I need to make money somehow. I’m not letting my parents pay for everything even if that is what they want.” He laughs at the indignation laced through your voice.

“ Did you need something Y/N-ah?” He asks a minute later. You can hear voices in the background. You never even thought he could be busy. He was an idol after all and their schedules could be hectic.

“ No, not really. I just wanted to hear your voice Oppa.”

“ I’m flattered Y/N.” He says. “ Have you missed my handsome face?” He teased.

“ Oppa!” You whined out as he chuckles on the other end. You hear some muffled voices in the background and hear Mark answer them back before hearing a new voice.

“ Y/N-ssi!” You hear a voice say excitedly. “ You should finally come meet us! We have heard a lot about you.” You were confused. Who was this new person.

“ Um…” You stutter out and hear a bit of a commotion on the line. You hear Mark scolding the other and muttered apologies.  
“ Sorry Y/N-ah. That was BamBam-ssi. He just got excited that I was talking to you. You get used to him eventually.” You heard protests as you giggled. So this was one of his bandmembers if you remembered correctly. You remember someone telling you he went by BamBam because no one could pronounce his given name. “ We are on a break right now and the Maknaes are getting restless it seems. They keep bugging me about you asking me all these personal questions. Such pests I swear.”

“ Ah..No..It’s okay Oppa. I should let you get back to work anyway..” You fiddle with the hem of your dress. “ Say hello to everyone and we will get together soon okay?” Before he could answer you click end and stare at the blank screen. ‘ _Why did I do that?_ ’

You didn’t understand why you just hung up on your Oppa like that. Hopefully he would forgive you. There really was no logical reason why you had got that sick feeling in your stomach and the spike of panic that had went through you that had caused you to hang up so suddenly. ‘ _What the hell is wrong with me? I’ve gotten over some of these problems haven’t I?_ ’ Sighing you turn back to the computer screens in front of you.

You’ve been sitting there a hour after your call to Mark no further along than before. You just couldn’t concentrate after rudely hanging up on him. You had sent a text to apologize but hadn’t heard anything back. Maybe he really was mad at you.

Your phone pinged and you hopefully looked down at the screen but frowned when you saw that it was just an email notification to your professional email. You unlock your phone screen and click into your email to see what it was about. Your eyes lit up at the request before you. Just what you needed to make it up to Mark oppa. You’d surprise him which made you smile thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get Mark's p.o.v., a meeting with the other players in this drama, and some more unexpected secrets coming out. 
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> I'm thinking of posting different endings for different reader pairings.


	6. Dancing around the issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ So we will introduce you to some of the groups from the label” The manager that was showing you around the building was explaining while leading you toward one of the practice rooms. You followed behind diligently and hoped this worked out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually getting broken in two. I'll be posting the second part later today.

“ So we will introduce you to some of the groups from the label” The manager that was showing you around the building was explaining while leading you toward one of the practice rooms. You followed behind diligently and hoped this worked out well.

You were at JYP on the behest of the label to work on some tracks for one of the girl groups that was debuting soon. You came to agree to work on the tracks with the condition that you could still remain a freelance producer explaining your work with the other labels and wish not to be tied to just one label at this time. Your work was so sought after that they agreed.

“ Oh it looks like one of our male groups is practicing right now.” He said as he opened the dance rooms door open a fraction. A familiar beat reached your ears bringing a smile to your lips. Perfect, just the boys you were looking to surprise.

The manager dragged you into the room apologizing for the interruption. They didn’t seem to mind feeling relieved at the slight break. “ Everyone this is DJ Hani. She is one of the producers working with the girls that are going to debut soon.”

They all started their introductions. You slowly looked up at the boys standing in front of you smiling as you took in Mark’s surprised expression.

“ Y/N!” He breathed out in shock. You smiled and waved. “ You’re...You’re DJ Hani?” You nodded and he sat down suddenly on the dance floor. You giggled at his reaction. “ My best friend is a world renowned producer?” You heard him mumble in awe. You walked over to the boy you have known for most of your life and held your hand out to haul him back onto his feet.

“Surprise?” You could hear the uncertainty in your voice. “Sorry I didn’t tell you Oppa.” You suddenly felt shy like when you were 5 years old and your brother introduced him to you “ I didn’t want to make a huge fuss about it.” He nodded and you opened your arms up for a hug. He easily stepped into the circle your arms made. You felt his arms circle your waist and screeched as he easily lifted you off the ground into a bear hug. “ Oppa I can’t breath!” You try to get out as he presses the air out of your lungs.

“ Sorry Y/N-ah” He says as he sets you back down on the ground. You blush as you straighten your dress and turn toward the mildly stunned boys standing behind Mark. You shyly wave and say hello again breaking them from their stunned states.

“ Yah! Hyung! You didn’t tell me Y/N-ssi was so Cute!” You heard one of the members say as he rushed towards you. All of a sudden your personal space was being invaded by another body. Mark laughed as he pulled the other boy a bit away from you.

“ Sorry, Y/N-ah. Forgive BamBam-ah. He gets very excitable...kind of like a puppy.” He says as he looks at the younger man beside him. You look over to BamBam and see the cute pout on his plush lips. ‘Mmm...those lips…’ You blush at your thoughts as you slowly look over the other boy. He had a nice smile on his cute face now. He had dark eyes with Blondish colored hair that framed his face nicely. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and a pair of sinfully tight fashionably ripped black skinny jeans that encased his long legs as if they were painted on. You internally groaned. What are these boys trying to do to you dressing that way?

You noticed the others staring at you. Blushing you clear your throat and look away. “ Ha it’s not a problem Oppa.” You manage to say without stuttering. You were kind of proud of yourself. Maybe you’d get out of this meeting unscathed. So many attractive men around you was going to make it really hard.

You spend a bit of time chatting with the other boys getting to know them a bit. The Maknae line managed to make you laugh and feel comfortable. The others were very kind and wanted to know all the dirt you had on their bandmate which you teased that you would tell them later. You poked Mark’s cheek when you saw his pout. “ Aww, Oppa, you know I wouldn’t tell them anything right?” You question looking into his dark eyes. You notice his blush and he looks away. You notice a sudden teasing smile etch his features.

“ I know you wouldn’t because I have just as much dirt on you.” It was your turn to pout, but you knew it was true. You stuck your tongue out at him and stood up from your place on the ground slowly dusting off your dress and leggings.

“ Well, I better let you boys get back to work. I’ve kept you long enough.” You didn’t really want to leave you were having a nice time but they did need to get back to work. You all said your goodbyes and you exited the room with the manager who was nice enough to stay while you got to know everyone.

“ So you already knew one of the members?” They asked you as they walked you toward the exit. You would start your work tomorrow after taking some time at Big Hit.

“Uh yeah, I grew up with Mark oppa back in LA.” Suddenly you felt a bit homesick. “ He is best friends with my older brother. I’ve known him for most of my life.” The manager nodded as you reached the front lobby of the building. The receptionist handed you a badge for when you returned the next day. You thanked everyone and turned to leave to go home. You needed to rest up as you had a busy day tomorrow. You hoped you hadn’t taken on more work than you were able to finish. Then again, who needed sleep?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your hands hit the keyboard in frustration. You just couldn’t get the stupid beat right. Maybe you should just suck it up and go bother Suga about it. See if he could help you get it sounding right. You were so stressed right now. Picking up two projects at once wasn’t the best idea you had but you’ve had much more work than this so you knew that you could get it done.

You glanced at your phone and sighed. You were getting nowhere fast. You noticed your gym bag where you had flung it onto the couch after your earlier work out. It gave you an idea. You got up and grabbed the bag turning the lights off and locking your studio. You walked hurriedly down the hallway greeting people as you passed by them.

When you made it to your destination, you were relieved to see that the room was free. After going to change and returning you began stretching to loosen your tight muscles. After warming up you grab your phone and speakers out of your bag and turn on your dance jams. It had been far too long. After running through a few songs, you could feel the tension leave your body.

Deciding to have some fun you turn on one of Got7’s tracks “Girls,Girls,Girls” You and your sister had been in a dance squad back in LA. For fun your group covered a lot of kpop dances. This was one of your favorites. It was one dance that you really got into especially when you got to the acrobatic parts. You were chosen to do Marks part because of your martial arts training and gymnastics when you were younger. You know it was silly but doing his parts in the choreography always made you feel close to him.

After finishing the song, You decided to do one more before you went back to your work in the studio. You grabbed up your phone and looked for the perfect song. Well since you did a Got7 song you might as well do a BTS song too. Scrolling through all the song choices you landed on one you knew pretty well. You had helped with parts of it and then your dance squad had covered the dance in some practices. You pressed play and the starting beat of “Danger” blared out of your speakers.

Getting into the music you didn’t notice the voices getting nearer or the body's that suddenly entered the dance studio. They observed you for a few beats. You finally noticed something when you heard bags dropping to the floor making you miss a beat.

“No no keep going” You hear the music stop and you look up into the eyes of the speaker. Slowly taking in the people standing around you, you start to get a bit self conscious. You nod and the other boys take their places around you. You notice Yoongi standing off to the side expression unreadable. You couldn’t decipher what that man was thinking. You noticed your phone in his hand and he pressed play the music starting up from the beginning.

You dance your heart out not missing a beat once. It was nice to dance with other people again. It put a smile on your face but then a frown. You pushed harder to land the moves because deep down you somehow wanted to show Min Yoongi that you could do it. You could do it just as well as the boys. What was it about Min Yoongi that got you so riled up? By the end of the routine you were panting hard and the boys were patting you on the back in awe.

“ Our golden maknae has some competition it seems.” Namjoon laughed out as he clapped you on the shoulder. “ What aren’t you good at Y/N-ah?” He asked.

“ Being a functional human being..” You deadpanned. They all looked at you with wide eyes. You crack a smile and start giggling. “I’m joking..” Well, You were only half joking but they didn’t need to know that. You felt the tension break. You went over to your bag and grabbed up your water bottle taking a large swig from it. You grabbed your towel and wiped off your face. Pulling the towel away you notice Yoongi giving you an intense look. You questioned him with your eyes. You smirked when you notice him quickly look away cheeks stained red. ‘ _What is that about?_ ’ You shrugged as you packed up your things slinging your bag onto your shoulder when you were done. You turned toward the boys.

“ Well, I will let you guys practice. I have to clean up and get back to the studio.” They nod and you all said your goodbyes. You head to the showers and 15 minutes later you are sitting back in your studio more content than you have been in a long time. You still couldn’t get the look Yoongi gave you out of your mind. What exactly did it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no new p.o.v. in this chapter but in the second part it will be switching to a few different people.


	7. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is bad at feelings and a bit of a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is after computer trouble. I hope you enjoy.

Mark sighed as he looked at his phone. Still no new messages from Y/N. He still couldn’t believe you were here after not seeing you in person for years. When Ryder and Orion had asked him to look after their baby sister while she was here he had readily agreed. You both had kept in touch throughout the years. He had been worried when you didn’t seem to be going out with friends and experiencing life. Now he could keep an eye on you and make sure you didn’t keep yourself secluded.

He was startled when his phone started to ring. He looked over to where the other boys were occupied and answered. “Mark Oppa?” He heard you question over the line. Speak of the devil, just who he was thinking about. Mark teased you about forgetting him again and chuckled at your huff of annoyance.

He was surprised when you said that you had been busy with work. Hadn’t you just come here to get away? Your parents were paying for everything is what Ryder had told him. You always did like being independent so he wasn’t surprised when you said that you didn’t want to have to rely on your parents.

The other members noticed that Mark was on the phone and asked who he was talking to. “I”m talking to Y/N-ah.”

“She’s your friend from back in LA right?” Jackson asked. Mark just nodded and turned back to continue talking to you. All of a sudden his phone was taken out of his grip and he blinked confusedly. BamBam had grabbed his phone and was excitedly talking to you on the other end. He was sure you were confused. He had to practically wrestle the phone out of the excited BamBams grasp.

Apologizing, Mark teased BamBam about his excitement. The Maknae Line started asking him questions and he motioned for them to stop. Couldn’t they see that he was busy. All of a sudden, after you said you had to get back to work, the line went dead. Mark stared confusedly at the phone. Did Y/N just hang up on him? Why? He was very confused.

“Everything okay Hyung?” Yugyeom asked in concern.

“Uh..yah..I think so.” Mark knew he didn’t sound to convinced. He’d have to get in touch with you later. He hoped that the others hadn’t spooked you off. “Well, we might as well get back to work then.”

His mind just couldn’t focus but luckily he was able to get through the rest of practice. He was relieved when they could go back to the dorm and rest up for an equally busy day tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day during practice, the door opened on the practice room as they were finishing one of their songs. Mark looked over to see one of the managers over by the door with someone behind them. He apologized for the interruption but Mark welcomed it because he still couldn’t focus. The manager introduced the person behind him as DJ Hani, one of the producers. As they looked up at the introductions Mark was shocked to say the least. The person who stood there in front of him was none other than Y/N-ah. His sweet little Y/N-ah. He sat down on the dance floor in shock. One of his best friends was DJ Hani? The DJ Hani?

Mark looked up as you walked over to him and held out your hand for him to grab. He could hear the uncertainty in your voice as you apologized for not telling him. You opened your arms uncertainly and it only took him a moment to step into them. He lifted you up into a bear hug relishing in the squeal he got out of you. _‘She is so cute’_ He thought as he set you back on the ground.

BamBam rushed over right into your personal space. He seemed to excited to care. Mark grabbed him by the collar pulling the excited man back from you. He noticed a look go through your eyes as you took in BamBam standing next to him. He didn’t have time to process it before it left your eyes.

Mark was glad that the rest of his bandmates were getting along with you. You were very important to him...maybe a bit more than he wanted to admit to himself right now.

“So, Y/N-ah, you’ve known Mark Hyung for a long time?” Yugyeom asked with a mischievous smile.

“Yes, since I was 5 years old.” He noticed the glances the youngest members were giving each other. _‘What the hell are they up too now?’_ He thought exasperatedly.

“Any embarrassing stories you could tell us about Hyung?” Yugyeom grinned looking back at BamBam who was nodding along in agreement. You just winked and promised to tell them later and turned a teasing smile toward Mark. Mark blushed when he felt you poke his cheek telling him that you never would tell them anything. You looked so cute laughing like that. He wanted to make you laugh like that all the time. _‘Woah slow down Mark’_ He smiled as you leaned into him a bit. _‘She really has grown up…’_ He smiled as he put an arm around you pulling you a bit closer. You gave him a look but seemed to not mind it.

A few minutes later you got up off the ground and said your goodbyes. Mark was a bit disappointed that you were leaving so soon. He enjoyed having you around him. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about you but he knew it wasn’t as platonic as he’d like to admit. What would your brothers think?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi walked down the hall towards the practice room with his other bandmates. He was a bit lost in thought. He didn’t know what was wrong with him but everytime he wanted to talk to that DJ Hani about their project he would chicken out. It was slightly pissing him off that he couldn’t even talk to you...one of his dongsaeng.

He noticed as they got closer to the practice room that it was occupied and he could hear a familiar beat coming out of the now open door. The boys curiously walked into the room stopping in shock at the sight infront of them.

Yoongi watched as you expertly danced to the choreography to their song ‘Danger’. After snapping out of their shock they dropped their bags by the wall startling you out of your dancing. Namjoon stopped the music and told you to continue. Yoongi motioned for everyone to get into their positions when you nodded to them. He picked up your phone and started the track from the beginning.

Yoongi noticed the challenge in your eyes. He kept his eyes locked with yours in the mirror as you danced his part in perfect sync with the rest of the boys. He could admit that you were definitely a talented dancer. You could give Hoseok a run for his money. You were intriguing him more and more. You just had to come in and shake up his life now didn’t you?

The routine ended and he heard Namjoon ask you what you weren't good at. When you joked about not being a functional human being he felt you weren’t really joking. He could see some sort of emotion flit across your eyes before you turned away. _‘hmmm..What was that about?’_

Yoongi went back to studying you as you grabbed your water bottle and took a drink. You looked so attractive with your hair plastered to your face and a light sheen of sweat on your body. ‘I bet that is exactly what she…’ He shook himself out of that thought. You were 4 years younger than him. He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts. He had to admit you were an attractive female and he was a hot blooded male so…He noticed the other members looking at you with varying degrees of interest. 

Yoongi felt like he could breath again when you left the room telling the boys that you would let them practice now. He felt a little shook. He jumped a bit when he felt Jungkook touch his shoulder worried look painted on his face.

“Are you okay Hyung?” Jungkook asked in concern not used to seeing his hyung like this.

“Yeah, Kook-ah, I’m fine.” Yoongi felt bad for lying to Jungkook but he really didn’t know if he was fine or not and he didn’t want anyone to worry about him. You made him feel so many emotions at once he didn’t know how to process it all. It was a bit overwhelming.

“Alright, Hyung, if you are sure.” Jungkook didn’t look convinced but Yoongi was glad that he let it drop in favor of starting practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yoongi couldn't get you out of his head. He couldn't concentrate on any of his work. He knew the others were getting frustrated with him and if he was honest he was getting frustrated with himself. He had tried knocking on your studio door but he would chicken out every time. It was so not like him and it was pissing him off.

He sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the studio. “Suga-ssi!” He heard someone say to his right. He looked over seeing Suran. “Suga-ssi, have you met Hani-ssi yet?” She questioned when he looked at her.

“Yes, Noona. I have met her” Yoongi answered, neutral look on his face.

“Have you heard her rap or sing? She is amazing!” Suran gushed as Yoongi shook his head. You could rap? Well he might have heard that from someone. You just held many surprises.

“I heard she was working here and I wanted to come meet her. I heard her rapping to one of your songs in her studio. I think I startled her when I told her how good she was. I must have caught her of guard.” Suran continued. "She seemed kind of embarrassed."  She pointed to your door which was cracked open a bit. Walking closer, Yoongi could hear a familiar beat coming from inside. Sure enough, it was the beginning of one of his songs from his mixtape.

He watched you move around the studio rapping his words. The words flowed easily from your lips. You looked tense but he had to admit you were a talented artist. He observed you until the end and was surprised at your frustrated scream. He watched in shock as you started to wreck your studio before he rushed in to stop you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were stressed. You hated this feeling. Things were getting bad again and now more than ever you felt so alone. Grabbing your phone you brought up your music app queuing up some music. Maybe singing will help to ground you again. As you got into the song you didn't notice the person standing in the door to your studio watching you. When the last words flowed from your lips, you heard someone clap. You opened your eyes and paused the music. Standing in the doorway was a girl you didn't recognize. 

"Omg! That was really good. You are so talented." She said causing you to blush. "I'm Suran." Your eyes sparked in recognition. "You sang both our parts really well." She praised a smile crossing her face. What kind of luck do you have? She heard you singing 'So far away'. Somehow even with her praise, you felt embarrassed at being caught singing a song she had been featured on.

"Uhm, thank you Suran-ssi." You whispered. "I'm DJ Hani." 

"You can call me Unnie if you want. Anyway, I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself. I hope we can work together sometime." You nodded and bid her goodbye. When she was gone, you pressed play and closed your eyes as the first beats of the next song started. Taking a breath you rapped along to the words. So many emotions flowed through you at that moment.

You waited for the calm after the last beat faded. When the calm didn't come you let out a frustrated scream. Usually singing or dancing helped to relieve some of the pressure that would build up when you were stressed. All these projects were catching up to you. Why had you chosen Agust D’s mixtape? Maybe it's because you couldn't get Min Yoongi out of your head. Why did you think rapping to his songs would help to calm you down? If anything it wound you up even more especially after the encounter with Suran.   _‘What is wrong with me?! Why isn’t anything helping?! Why can't I do what I've done a million times before?!’_ You felt your frustration multiply. You felt like you would burst from the pressure. It was getting hard to breath. You started throwing stuff around the room in hopes to get out this feeling. To be honest, this wasn’t the first time you had wrecked a studio in frustration.

You felt a hand grab your wrist as you went to throw something across the room. Startled, you look up into the concerned eyes of Yoongi. He quietly grabbed the item in your hand and set it down on the couch. Tears sprung to your eyes all of your emotions hitting you at once and you covered your face with your hands sobbing into them. You felt arms come awkwardly around you which made you sob a bit harder. Yoongi didn’t know you. Why was he here trying to comfort you. Why hasn’t he run away yet?

You don't know how long you stood there like that sobbing while Yoongi tried to comfort you if a bit awkwardly. You felt him pat your back and heard him mutter that things would be okay. Your sobs started to quiet down and your heart rate slowed a bit. You leaned heavily on Yoongi and breathed in his scent. It was comforting whatever cologne he wore.

You felt one more pat on your back as you started to move away. “You okay now?” He questioned cautiously. The situation finally caught up with you. _‘Oh god he just saw me breakdown. Throwing a tantrum like a child’_   You internally groaned while looking at him with wide eyes. Embarrassment washed over you and you quickly backed away from him.

“I..I..” You didn’t know what to say. Without a look back you turned and ran out of the studio not paying attention to where you would end up. You ignored the stares as you ran, tears running down your cheeks staining your shirt. Finding a quiet corner, you slide down the wall to catch your breath and put yourself back together. _‘Now what am I going to do?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta. 
> 
> Are there any of the boys you would like to see interact with the reader? Leave a comment or you can message me on [ My Tumblr ](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or if you want to message me on Kakao Talk: ThePaperYomiko


	8. A little bit of Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little alone time with Hoseok and a call with your sister.

You placed your forehead against your knees circling your arms around your legs. You tried to get your breathing under control but all you could do is bring in gasping breaths. Tears still ran freely down your cheeks and there was a roaring in your ears. Due to all this you didn’t hear the footsteps coming toward you down the hallway.

 

“Hani-ssi? Are you okay?” The words sounded disjointed and you could barely understand them. You felt warm hands grab your cold ones and place them on the others chest. “Okay, Hani-ssi, breath with me. In...Out..” He did this a few times with you trying to follow along. You felt your heart rate calm down and your breathing return to normal. There was no longer a threat of you passing out due to lack of oxygen.

 

Feeling your panic ebb away, you looked up into the caring eyes of Jung Hoseok. He kept your hand gently clasped in his own when he noticed you finally looking at him. You could see the worry laced in his features. “Feeling a bit better now?” He softly whisphered.You nodded not trusting your voice to be steady yet. He went to let your hand go but you desperately kept your grip on his hand. A soft smile flited across his face in understanding. He sat next to you and you scooted closer not once letting go of his hand. Cautiously, as not to break this peace, you laid your head against Hobi’s shoulder. Letting out a sigh you let the peace and calm envelope you. You felt Hoseok rub his thumb along the back of your hand. “Hey, Hani-ah, do you want to see something?” He asked slowly as not to startle you.

 

“Yes, what is it J-hope-ssi?” You watch curiously as he pulled out his smartphone. He queued up a video and pushed play. You watched the video with rapt interest. The dancing in the video was flawless and the execution was nearly perfect.

 

“Wow, J-hope-ssi, those dancers were great!” You blush at his smile.

 

“I like watching dance videos when I’m stressed out.” Hoseok confessed as he looked down at the screen.

 

“Can I show you a video?” You ask. He nods and hands you his phone. You type in a description and find the video on Youtube. You click on the video and pass the phone over for him to watch. You watch his face for his reaction to the dancers in the video.

 

“I’ve seen these dancers! They were performing at a contest in Gwangju before I debuted.” He exclaims in excitement. “They are exceptional dancers.” The smile on his face was infectious.

 

“Yeah, that was an intense dance competition.” You said as you queued up another video. You silently handed the phone back to him so he could see the next dance video. He watched the video silently.

 

“Wow they covered one of our songs?” He was a bit awestruck. “Wait, how do you know that the competition was intense?” He turned to hear your answer.

 

“I was there with my dance crew.” You answered as you pointed to the crew in the video. You held back a laugh as you saw Hobi’s eyes widen in shock. “We won if you remember.” You said as you poked him in the side.

 

“This is your crew?” You nod in affirmation. “You look like professionals. How old were you?” He asked curiously.

 

“Thank you, we practiced really hard.” You felt a blush run up your cheeks. “I was probably about 14 years old during this competition.” You shrugged, a bit embarrassed.

 

“Wow..would you dance with me sometime, Hani-ah?” He asked. You squeezed his hand and nodded.

 

“Of course, J-hope-ssi.” You confirmed and settled a bit more comfortably against him. “You can call me Y/N by the way. It's my real name.” He smiled beaming like the sun. He made you feel so calm. It was a stark comparison to Min Yoongi. He made your blood feel like it was on fire.

 

“You can call me Oppa if you like, Y/N-ah” You smiled at him as you both fell into a comfortable silence.

 

A few minutes later, you looked over to tell him that you should get up only to notice that he was looking right at you. He seemed to be observing you which made you blush again. “What?” You question when he wouldn’t look away.

 

“You are very cute, Y/N-ah.” He answered with his thousand watt smile. You felt your blush deepen. You must look like a tomato now. Well, isn’t that just great? You wanted to hide. He just laughed at your bashfulness when you hid your head in his shoulder.

 

“Oppa…” you whined as you moved to stand up. You weren’t running away..nope not at all. His grip on your hand didn’t loosen. You looked down at Hoseok still sitting on the floor against the wall. “Come on, Oppa, we should go.” You didn’t let go of his hand and he didn’t seem to want to let go yet either.

 

“I’ll walk you back to your studio.” He said as you started down the hallway.

 

“Thank you, Oppa.” You noticed his pleased smile at hearing you call him Oppa. As you both walked towards your studio you decided to observe Hoseok. You never noticed before how cute he was. There was a small smile gracing his handsome features. He looked over to you his smile widening. His smile was so charming. You felt like you could melt right at that moment.

 

“Like something you see?” He teased as you neared your door.

 

“No...as if.” You scoffed and shoved him away a bit. His gentle laughter surrounded you.

 

“Well, Y/N-ah, I have to get back to dance practice.” You looked over to where he was standing.

 

“Oh, did I keep you from practice?” You asked worriedly. You didn’t want to be a bother to anyone.

 

“Yoongi hyung came in with a worried look and told me you had ran out of your studio so I decided to see if you were okay.” He touched your arm comfortingly. “It took me a bit to find you but I’m glad that I found you and could calm you down.”

 

“Thank you, Hobi Oppa” You squeezed his hand as he pulled away. You really were thankful he was there to help you calm down.

 

You said your goodbyes and turned to your studio door. You could see that it is closed but not locked which is good because you had left everything in the room in your panic. You cautiously opened the door to assess the damage you had caused in your frustration. You were a bit embarrassed that Yoongi had witnessed your meltdown.

 

You stood in the doorway in shock. Everything was back in place. The mess you had made was cleaned up. Who did that? Did Yoongi clean this up? You walked over to your couch and sat down tiredly. Everything that happened today was exhausting.

 

Groaning, you stood up and gathered your belongings before leaving. ‘ _Maybe tomorrow will be a better day’_ You thought as you locked your studio and headed home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heard an incoming call come in on your Skype. You glared a bit at your computer screen. You sighed as you got up and crossed your dimly lit bedroom to the desk where your laptop sat. You didn’t even look to see who was calling before you pressed the answer button.

 

“Hello?” You answered sleepily.

 

“Ahh! Y/N-ah!” An ungodly screech assaulted your ears.

 

“Ack! Unnie...it is too early for your pterodactyl impersonations” She glared at you for a minute before an angelic smile graced her face. You groaned as that smile never boded well for you.

 

“I miss you little sister!” She said cheerily. “but on a more serious note, Y/N, I need a favor.” You laughed as she tried to look serious. She was too cheery to ever pull it off.

 

“I’m listening..” You acknowledged cautiously. “What is it Rei?”

 

“So…” Reina started. “There is this competition..” You held up your hand to stop her. You would never find time to fly back to LA to practice and compete. You were just too busy nowadays.

 

“Unnie, as much as I miss dancing with you guys.” You stopped when you saw a determined look on her face. You covered your mouth trying to hold back a laugh. She was so adorable. She had the look of a determined toddler.

 

“Y/N, this competition is in Seoul if you are worried about having to fly back.” Okay so that made it easier. “Also, it will be choreo you already know. Please little sis? We can’t dominate without you! You are the best at aerial stunts!” Ugh she won’t let up until you agree will she?

 

“When is it Reina?” You let out a slow breath. She clapped in glee. Yup, just like a toddler. You couldn’t believe you were even related.

 

“It’s 3 days from now. Will you be able to make it?” You grabbed up your phone and checked for any deadlines or schedule for that day. Luckily, you didn’t seem to have anything going on.

 

“Yeah, Unnie, I am free that day.” You set your phone back on the desk and looked back up at the screen.

 

“Okay well I have to get to the airport soon.” She was leaving today? “Don’t give me that look, Y/N, we could still use some practice. It has been some time since we’ve all danced together.”

 

“So, where is everyone staying…” You had a feeling you knew the answer to that one.

 

“Um...well...I was hoping we could stay at your place.” Yup, that’s exactly what you thought would happen. You nodded and your sister squealed again.

  
“Again, still too early for your inhuman screeching.” Reina’s only reply was a large smile and a wave goodbye. You smack your head on the desk as you groan. What have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates may be a bit slow. My laptop decided to die and I'm typing this fic on my tablet now. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on the next and hopefully will have it up by the start of the week.
> 
> Thanks for reading my lovelies!


	9. Dance Showcase Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Tablet writing is slow. 
> 
> I wanted to post this before I head to bed. Enjoy!

[ReiRei]  _9:36pm_

We are here Lil Sister!!

 

[Y/N]  _9:36pm_

Okay I’m by the baggage claim waiting for you. :)

 

[ReiRei]  _9:37pm_

We will be there soon. See you in a min.

 

You put your phone back in your pocket and looked around the crowded baggage claim seeing if you could spot your sister or anyone from the dance crew. About 10 minutes later you finally spot your sister coming towards the baggage claim leading the rest of the girls from your old dance crew. Seeing them all again made you smile. You had been really sad to leave the crew when you decided to move here. Even if you hated being on teams, preferring solo activities, you hadn’t minded it too much because you could get lost in the music and dancing which were two of your passions. Plus you got to spend time with one of your older sisters. You waved to try to get their attention, you smiled when one of the girls finally noticed you and pointed you out to your sister.

 

“Y/N!!!!” Reina screeched as she saw you. You covered your ears at the noise.  You couldn’t believe such a small person could make such loud sounds. A human should not be able to reach that frequency.

 

“Unnie, we need to work on making human noises when excited.” You smirked at the glare she sent you. It didn’t last long before a smile once again graced her face and her arms were around you. You both squeezed each other as if your life depended on it. You may have not liked being coddled by everyone but you sure did miss them. 

 

“We’ve missed you Y/N” You looked over to Mei’s smiling face. “It’s not the same dancing without you.” You looked around at all the girls walking back towards you as they retrieved their luggage. One of the girls handed your sister hers and they all looked at you expectantly. 

 

“I see everyone is here” You started, “Including Allstar team?” You turned to Reina in question. “I thought it was only going to be our crew competing?” 

 

“Well I brought the Allstars incase we needed more dancers or heaven forbid something happened to one of our crew.” You couldn’t fault her logic. It would be good to have backups knowing the choreo in case of mishaps.

 

“Okay, that makes sense, but some of you will be sleeping on the floor then. I was only planning on 6 of you being here.” You saw the girls nod their assent as you gave your sister a look. Of course she would forget to mention 6 other girls staying on top of the 6 you were expecting.

 

You motioned for the girls to follow you towards the exit. You look at the girls after you exit outside. “So I borrowed a van from one of the companies I work for but now we will have to get a taxi too.” You shrugged at the looks the girls gave you. “I didn’t expect all of you otherwise I would have gotten two vans.” You saw the sheepish look Reina gave you as she mouthed ‘Sorry’ to you. 

 

After securing a taxi for the Allstar team and giving the address to the driver, the rest of the girls and yourself got into the van. You apologized to the driver for taking so long and told him your address. You let the chatter of the girls wash over you as you headed the short distance to your apartment. Reina noticed your quietness and asked if you were okay. You knew that you worried her more when you shrugged off her question. 

 

10 minutes later you were leading the girls up to your apartment. You unlocked the door and shuffled into the entryway slipping off your shoes in the process. 

 

“Wow, Y/N, this is a really nice apartment.” Mei exclaimed as she looked around. You led the girls further into your apartment showing the girls where they could put their bags. Remembering something you had found on your exploration of your apartment when you had first moved in you went over to one of the closets in one of the spare bedrooms. You cheered in triumph as you pulled out 3 Yo, or korean mattresses. You always had a few around your home back in LA incase any family from Korea came to visit as some of them still prefered them. Your parents had even had heated floors installed for that purpose. They would be perfect for your unexpected extra guests. You had to hand it to your brother for having the foresight to keep some Yo around. You would have to remember to thank him the next time you both talked.

 

You brought the Yo into the spacious living room. You were glad it was so big because you could spread the mattresses out and no one would be tripping over each other. 

 

“OMG, Y/N, are those Yo?” Reina asked as you carried them over to the corner. 

 

“Yup, luckily Ryder had the foresight to get me some.” After setting the Yo down you grabbed one of them and showed the girls how to unroll it and set it up. You let them all get settled and grabbed your sister’s hand and led her to your bedroom bidding everyone goodnight. 

 

“I’m glad this apartment has 2 bathrooms especially with 13 girls in one apartment.” Reina giggled as she flopped down on your bed. You smiled softly. This felt like old times when you were younger and would spend most of your time with Reina and Haneul. As you all grew older, You grew apart from each other only really hanging out together during dance practice or dinner. They both had been extroverted and popular and you were more of a loner and introverted. 

 

“Hey, Y/N, what’s got you looking so wistful?” Reina questioned curiously as she fiddled with the bed sheets.

 

“Nothing serious Unnie.” You look toward her as you finish getting ready for bed. “I’ve just missed spending time with you. It’s been a while. It feels nice.” She just nodded and beckoned for you to come to bed. You all had to get up early to practice the routines for the competition. You had managed to secure some time at the JYP practice studio. 

 

You settled into the bed and pulled the covers over your body. You set your phone on the nightstand after setting an alarm for the morning. You snuggled down into your comfortable mattress and grinned as you felt your sister scoot close.

 

“Goodnight Unnie, I’m glad you are here.” She shifted even closer and wrapped an arm around your waist.

 

“Goodnight, I’ve missed you, Y/N.” You squeezed her hand in a silent response and felt yourself fall into blissful oblivion as sleep overtook you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You felt someone shake your shoulder. “Y/N.” Someone whispered. “Wake up.” You groaned as you turned over. You swatted at the annoying hand. You heard a familiar laugh as the shaking continued. “Come on Y/N. We need to go practice.” 

 

Slowly you opened your eyes to look up at the offending person. Reina stared down at you already dressed for practice. She looked so refreshed and awake even after getting in late and getting used to the time difference. You mildly wanted to hate her for being so put together so early in the morning. 

 

“How come my alarm didn’t go off?” You asked as you stretched and pulled yourself out of the comfort of your bed. 

 

“I turned it off and let you sleep in a bit.” She smiled kindly and handed you your dance clothes. You thanked her and started to change into the sweats. A few minutes later you exited the bedroom and noticed all the girls finishing up getting ready. 

 

You made sure everyone had their stuff before leading them out of your apartment and down a ways to the subway stop that would take you to the JYP building where the practice rooms were.

 

You watched as the girls took in all the sights around them. The Allstar team was especially intrigued as most of them hadn’t been to Seoul before. The girls on your dance crew all had parents from here or were born here. You had met each other living in and around Koreatown. Some of your parents had known each other as kids growing up here in Seoul. 

 

You showed the girls how the subway worked and you all departed for the stop you needed. Shortly you all arrived and you lead them all to the JYP building and then the practice room greeting everyone you knew along the way.

 

Opening the door to the room you turned the lights on and you motioned for everyone to set their bags down. You walked over to the sound system and plugged your laptop into it. You motioned your sister over to you. “What tracks should I queue up Unnie.” She handed you a piece of paper that had the list of choreo you needed to practice. 

 

You quickly scanned the sheet looking at the songs you’d be dancing to. It looked like there were several rounds. The first round was choreo to girl group songs. There were two dances you would have to practice. The second and third rounds would consist of choreo to boy groups. The last round was a freestyle type for the remaining two crews. Two songs would have to be picked to showcase our skills. Your sister had been right in that you would know the choreography already. The girl groups were F(x) and 4minute where the boy groups were none other than Got7 and BTS. You were curious on what choreography the other teams had gotten. 

 

You queued up the songs on your laptop and stepped away to start stretching. You motioned for Mei to come help you stretch. After everyone was warmed up you went over the routine list. 

 

“Alright Ladies! Let's get started.” You announced. “We have a lot of choreo to go over and only two days to get it down!” You clapped and motioned for Reina to get into position to help you teach the choreography. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later found you all finally at the competition. You had practiced non stop for the last two days to get back into sync and so Allstar could learn the steps incase of any mishaps and if you made it to the last round they would be dancing along with the rest of you all. 

 

You smiled seeing your dance crew's name on the dressing room door. You lovingly ran your hand across it. It brought back fond memories for you. You shuffled into the large room glancing around. It had a row of mirrors to one side with couches and chairs scattered about and a rack to hang your outfits on.

 

You walked over to the side of the room and pulled out the four outfits you had for each round. You had confidence you would make it to the end. Your dance crew was amazing. You knew that there would be stiff competition with top rated crews against you.

 

You got into your first outfit consisting of black shorts, knee high boots, and a pink button down and walked over to the mirrors to get your makeup ready. You had Reina help you get your color contacts in. You had her set your makeup and you waited for everyone else to finish getting ready. ' _We look like a fracking rainbow_ ' You mused as you looked at the girls.

 

Half an hour later, you were led to the backstage area where you waited for your turn to go out to compete. You felt the rush when you heard the MC call out your crew’s name. “Now let me introduce the next crew competing: The Seoul Sisters!” You all got into your positions for your first song.

 

You tuned out your surroundings getting into the choreography letting the beat of ‘Electric Shock’ wash over you. As the song ended, you got into position for the next song with some of the other girls joining for the choreo. You felt confident that you had danced well when the last chords of ‘Crazy’ faded away. You could feel your adrenaline pumping. You had missed this feeling.You had went from dancing every weekend to only when you were really stressed. It just wasn’t the same.

 

Before leaving to the backstage you looked up at the crowd. Your eyes widened in shock when you noticed who was in the audience. Amber, all of Got7 and BTS were staring at you.You felt a bit sick as you looked into the mildly shocked eyes of Amber, Mark, and Hoseok. You noticed varying looks in the eyes of the others. Great..just great.

 

When you made it back to your dressing room, you angrily pulled your sister aside. “Rei..just what kind of competition is this? Why are Amber Unnie and Mark Oppa at this competition?” She looked back at you a bit guiltily before explaining.

 

“Well, the different groups get to see everyone dance their choreography and then vote on the best teams. The two best get to face off in the freestyle round and then the winning team gets to perform one last time. Its basicly a showcase for dance talent.” She shrugged at your mild glare. Trying to wrangle in your frustration, you think carefully over your words before you answered her.

 

“I thought you told me this is a world championship or something like that.” You stared her down waiting for an explanation.

 

“I may have stretched the truth a bit….I wanted it to be a surprise…” She looked down at her feet. You sighed and started to get ready for the next round.

 

“Unnie...I declined plans with Amber, Mark and Hoseok because of this...and here they all are.” You were not ready for the confrontation you were sure would happen after this was over. They all must have invited you knowing how much you enjoyed dancing. You wouldn’t get out of this so easily.

 

“Well, It can't be that bad Y/N..” She trailed off at the look on your face as you finished pulling on your skinny jeans and baseball tee with a 93 on the back. You walked over to the mirror to change your makeup looking up at your sister through the glass. “Y/N..what did you tell them..” She asked cautiously.

 

“I may have told them I wasn’t feeling well...and that I was going to just rest and work on some things from home…” You felt Rei’s arm come around you in a hug when she saw the pained look on your face.

 

“Why would you tell them that?” She softly asked leaning her head on your shoulder in comfort her eyes never leaving yours in the mirror. 

 

“I don’t know...I guess I just didn’t want the questions or attention from them over this.” You shrugged. You felt so complicated.

 

“Sometimes, I don’t get you…” She started. “You like attention but then you don’t...kind of like a cat.” You made a face at her. You don't even know why you didn't just tell them you already had plans or tell Mark that your sister was in town. 

 

“Rei, sometimes I don’t even understand me.” You squeezed her waist and untangled yourself from her to finish getting ready feeling more nervous than before.

 

‘How mad are they going to be...what is going to happen now…’ You thought as you exited to go out and perform for the next round.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the first part of the dance showcase. Somehow turned out to be the longest chapter yet.
> 
> On a separate note:
> 
> I'm super excited to see Got7 tonight for their US turbulence tour! 
> 
> As always you can chat with me in the comments or on Kakao Talk (same as this name) if you like. 
> 
> Night Night Lovelies!


	10. Dance Showcase pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late. I am so sorry. It's been a very long work week but I finally got this chapter done. I hope y'all enjoy!

You could feel yourself start to sweat as you got into formation before the music started. You haven’t even started to dance yet. You didn’t dare to look up into the crowd where your friends were seated. You took a steadying breath as the first beats of ‘Girls,Girls,Girls’ weaved through the room. You focused on the dance trying not to let who was in the audience affect you. You couldn't let it affect you when you had to focus on landing your flips lest you injure yourself.

 

You managed to keep your focus and land your flips letting the crowds cheers keep you energized. As the beginning of the next song ‘Fly’ began you spared a look at where Mark was sitting but couldn’t read the look on his face. You focused on making every move perfect as you felt your anxiety ebb away. You couldn't change the past.

 

You were breathing hard when the music ended. You were more determined than ever to win. As your crew was getting ready to leave the stage to prepare for your next round of choreograpy, the MC stopped you announcing that as a surprise Got7 was going to now pick a song that they wanted to see you perform after getting to see your crews ability. Internally you groaned. You were tired and not prepared for surprises like these. You weren’t surprised tho. They always threw in things like this when Idols were involved.

 

After giving the boys a minute to debate on which song they would like to see your crew do the MC asked what they had decided on. You kept your focus on your feet as you listened.

 

“We would like to see them do ‘A’ ” You heard a familiar voice say. You looked up into Mark’s eyes and saw the challenge in them. You snapped back to attention when you heard the MC say you would have 10 minutes to study the choreography or if your crew was confident you could start now.

 

You had a silent conversation with you sister. Your crew knew the choreography already and it would be a test of your skill if your crew could pull it off without practice. You nodded at each other knowing you could have a bit of fun with this one.

 

“We are ready.” You confidently tell the MC who nods back at you. You and the girls get into formation and all take in breaths as the music starts. You smile and just decide to have fun with it. About half way through the dance you notice Mei wince as she hit a move out of the corner of your eye. ‘ _Not good’_ you think as you get near the end when you see her wince again. You do your back flip and hit the last move breathing hard. You look over worriedly at Mei noticing the wetness on her lashes.

 

You notice her limp slightly as you walk backstage towards your dressing room. When everyone is in the room you pull her aside.

 

“Mei?” you start slowly “Are you going to be okay to dance?”

 

“I don’t know.” You saw tears start to fall down her cheeks “I really don’t know. My ankle really hurts when I put pressure on it.” You nod and make a decision.

 

“Alright, you rest.” She nodded sadly and went to sit on one of the couches.

 

“Rei?”

 

“What’s wrong with Mei?” She looked at you worriedly as she finished lacing up her shoes.

 

“She is going to rest. You need to go get Eunmi from the audience to replace her.” She nodded and exited the room throwing one last look at Mei.

 

You took off your outfit and started to pull on your leather pants. You paired that with a black button down throwing a leather jacket on top of the ensemble. You sat on the ground to tie your black converse. You looked up as your sister walked back in the room with Eunmi behind her.

 

You talked to Eunmi letting her know what was going on and having her get ready. She told you how the competition was doing. You bit your lip when she said they all were good and it would be close for who would win. This would be the deciding round with the idols picking which two teams they would like to see go head to head. No pressure or anything.

 

You fixed your eyeliner and sat on the couch waiting for staff to come get you for your next performance. You were leaned against Reina playing a game on your phone when a member of staff came to fetch your crew. You set your phone down on the table and got up to follow them to the stage.

 

“Give it up for the Seoul Sisters dance crew!” You hear the MC say as you run out from backstage getting into your spot. BTS’ ‘Run’ started to play and once again you fell into the music doing something you loved. Eunmi seemed to take up the challenge of dancing with your crew as if she had danced with you a million times.

 

The last beat hit and you waited a beat before moving to the sides leaving Yuna standing in the middle of the stage area. “You need to dance Suga’s part” Reina whispers in your ear before the music starts. “You are the lightest now so I will have to dance Jungkook’s part to lift you.” You nodded even if you weren’t happy about it. Luckily you knew everyone’s part by heart so it wouldn’t be a problem. ‘War of Hormone’ started and you just hoped you made it to the end.

 

As expected after the last round, BTS got to pick a song for you to dance to with the added twist that they got to pick the two best dancers, in their opinion, to dance the song with 5 of the members taking over for the two who picked them. It was just a day full of surprises. You wondered who would be picked. You were good but the other girls in your crew were just as good.

 

Jin ended up picking Reina to dance his part. You wondered who would be picked as the second dancer. You were mildly surprised when Hoseok picked you to dance his part in ‘Blood Sweat & Tears’. You had a vague suspicion that he chose you to dance his part because you would be a main visual in this dance and couldn’t hide behind everyone in the choreography. Jerk...Well you would show him. A determined look was set on your face.

 

‘ _I wonder if they will notice that I choreographed some of this?_ ’ You thought as you moved into position with everyone else. You had worked with their choreographer before you had arrived in Korea. This was one of the choreography you had helped with. You had danced parts of it and recorded it for them. You had had your crew dance the whole thing so they had a visual and their choreographer could tweak anything before the boys danced it. It wasn’t a secret but you just haven’t talked about it with anyone.

 

You gave a confident nod to Reina as the music started. ‘Show Time..’

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hoseok couldn’t believe his eyes. One of the dancers in the crew on stage right now was Y/N! He thought you were sick! Why would you lie to him? Did you not like him...He thought you had had a connection the other day when he had helped you calm down. It was why he had wanted to bring you along to this dance showcase. He thought you would enjoy it as much as he would.

 

As he watched you he was impressed with your crews dance skills but he just couldn’t get over the hurt he felt. ‘ _I’ll have to talk to her after the showcase…_ ’ He thought as your crew left the stage to get ready for the next round.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Amber didn’t know what to feel. You were down there dancing with Reina when you had told her that you were sick. She couldn’t believe you would lie to her. What had made you not tell her that your sister was here and you were dancing in the very competition she had wanted to invite you to.

 

She was very hurt that you didn’t tell her that your sister was visiting. She hadn’t seen Reina in years as she had been busy the last time Amber had visited. ‘ _Maybe they had been busy practicing and Y/N just_ **_forgot_ ** _to tell me...but why not when I texted her before?_ ’ Amber sighed and continued to watch you and your crew dance. She had almost forgotten how well you all danced. Most of you were semi-professional now.

 

‘ _I’ll have to talk to her afterwards.._ ’ She thought as you finished one of your back flips wowing the crowd around her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark was silently fuming….You had lied to him. He had wanted to spend some more time with you and thought this dance showcase would be perfect. He knew you missed dancing with your crew back home. Now he sat there watching you dance to ‘Girls,Girls,Girls,’ with the very same dance crew. You hadn’t even told him that Reina was here in Korea!

He wasn’t as close to Reina as he was to you and Ryder but it would still have been nice to spend time with you both. He continued watching you dance noticing that you were wearing a ‘93’ on the back of your shirt and his name ran down the sleeve. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

 

‘ _I will have to talk to both of them after this is over.._ ’ He thought. ‘ _Maybe she has an explanation._ ’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were standing holding Eunmi and Reina’s hands in a vice grip as you waited to hear who had won the showcase. Your crew and a local crew from Seoul had made it to the final round. Your crew had danced to ‘Overdose’ and ‘Monster’ both by the group EXO as your last dances, with Allstar and Mei (after much debate ie: arguing) joining you.

 

“The winner of the Showcase is…” You sucked in a breath and gripped their hands even harder. “Seoul Sisters Dance Crew!” You let out a relieved breath and hugged your sister close as you jumped up and down.

 

After celebrating, your crew headed back to the dressing room laughing and smiling. As you were getting ready to leave you heard a knock at the door. You looked up to see who was there. You saw BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jungkook standing in the doorway smiling at you. Tentatively you waved to the boys.

 

“What trouble are you three getting into?” You teased as they entered the room.

 

“None, we just wanted to congratulate you Y/N-ah”

 

“No trouble at all huh? Hard to believe but okay.” You accepted the hugs that they gave you. “Thank you. We had a lot of fun. I hope we did your dances justice.”

 

“You girls are talented dancers.” Yugyeom commented as you grabbed your phone off of the table. “You should dance with me sometime.” You nodded looking down at your phone screen feeling suddenly shy.

 

“She would love to.” You heard Reina mutter next to you. You reached out and subtlely pinched her side making her jump a bit. You noticed the boys gave her a curious look.

 

You were having fun catching up with the Maknaes when you noticed some other people enter the room. It felt like the temperature in the room had dropped as you looked into the stoic faces of the newcomers.

 

“Mark Oppa, Amber Unnie, Hoseok Oppa…” You said as you cleared your throat. The atmosphere felt stifling. “Hi…” They just stared at you. You noticed Yugyeom, BamBam, and Jungkook move towards the door just as Seokjin, and Yoongi entered the room.

 

“Sick..huh?” Mark said. He sounded disgusted. You couldn’t meet his eyes instead focusing on the tile of the floor next to his shoes. You felt like you were 6 years old again and broke one of Mark's favorite CD’s and tried to hide it from him.

 

“Mark..” Reina grabbed his arm but he just shrugged her off. She looked at him a bit hurt.

 

“Stay out of this Rei” He practically growled out. “You can’t make excuses for her anymore! She’s not a little kid.” You felt your breath come out faster.

 

“I was really worried about you…” Amber said with disappointment.

 

“Yeah, so was I. Seokjin even made you some soup we were going to deliver after this.” Hoseok said which made you feel so ashamed. All the trouble you had caused them with your lie.

 

“Why would you lie. You couldn’t just tell us the truth?” You looked up into Amber’s sad eyes. “I thought we were better friends than that.” The look you saw on the faces of the two of your oldest friends felt like an arrow to the heart. You couldn’t hear any of the words they said anymore. All you could hear was the roaring of your blood rushing through your veins. You felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room and you would suffocate any moment.

 

You took a step back muttering “I...I…” Not being able to get the words you wanted to say out. You gripped your phone in your hands tighter and tried to take in gasping breaths. Suddenly, you felt a gentle hand touch your arm. You gasped in air as you looked up into the concerned eyes of Seokjin and Yoongi. You felt Yoongi push you behind him and towards Seokjin nodding to the older. All of a sudden, you felt arms embrace you and pick you up. You buried your face into Seokjin’s soft sweater still hiccuping. Your tears were staining his sweater but he didn’t seem to care just telling you to ‘breath in….breath out’ and ‘everything will be fine Hani-ah’. You gripped him tighter as your breathing started to even out.

 

You listened to the sound of his footsteps as he carried you farther away from the dressing room and your anxieties. You felt the cool air hit your bare arms as Seokjin carried you out of the building and over to a waiting car. He slowly set you down on the pavement next to the car's door opening it so you could climb in. He settled in next to you and directed the driver where to go.

 

“You should probably let your friends know you are okay..” Seokjin prompted. “You are okay?” He finished uncertainly. You nodded and were thankful that you had held onto your cellphone during the self induced drama.

 

[ **Y/N** ]  _7:28pm_

….Sorry….for everything Reina….

 

You hit send. You didn’t really know what you wanted to say to your sister. How do you apologize for pulling her into your drama. You didn’t want to go back. You were sure the other girls were embarrassed by what happened. You could never show your face to those girls again.

 

After a minute or two you heard your phone beep. You nervously looked down at the screen.

 

[ **ReiRei** ] _7:30pm_

OMG Y/N?! Where are you??? Are you alright??? Please let me know you are alright.

 

[ **Y/N** ] _7:30pm_

Yes Rei, I’m okay. I’m with Seokjin-ssi and I’m safe. Please don’t worry.

 

[ **ReiRei** ] _7:31pm_

Thank god! I was so worried when everyone started yelling and all of a sudden you were missing.

 

[ **Y/N** ] _7:32pm_

I had a panic attack and Seokjin carried me out of the room since I could barely breath...or move..

 

[ **ReiRei** ] _7:32pm_

Okay. You are okay now tho?

 

[ **Y/N** ] _7:33pm_

Yes…

 

[ **ReiRei** ] _7:34pm_

I’m so glad. Are you coming back soon?

 

[ **Y/N** ] _7:35pm_

Um..I’m in a car rn...My keys and stuff are in my bag...I don’t know when I will be back so you all should just go back to my apartment. I’ll meet you back there.

 

[ **ReiRei** ] _7:35pm_

Okay...be safe. Love you.

 

[ **Y/N** ] _7:36pm_

I will. Love you too big sis.

 

You closed your messenger and placed your phone on the seat next to you. You finally spared a glance over to the boy sitting next to you. You studied him for a minute as the city scenery rushed past. He noticed you staring and shot you a handsome smile. You were kind of jealous over how...pretty...this man sitting next to you was. He was definitely the visual of the group. Seriously no man should be that gorgeous.

 

“Seokjin-ssi?” You ask tentatively.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I thought we could go to your studio. I did make you some soup to help make you feel better.” You blushed as he teased you. He made you feel so comfortable. You both settled into an easy silence as you continued your journey to the studio.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After warming up the food in the microwave you had installed in your studio along with a mini fridge with drinks. Jin teased that you probably spent just as much time as Yoongi in your studio. You really couldn’t deny it. You shoved him a bit for his teasing and continued to eat his delicious cooking.

 

You sighed in contentment when you finished the food. You set down your bowl and leaned back on your couch. You could use a nap now. You could feel your eyelids droop. After a minute you felt a hand shake your shoulder.

 

“Hmm…” You were in a food coma. You didn’t want to move or function. You heard someone laugh next to you. You slowly swiveled your head to look at them.

 

“So.. how was it?” Jin asked with a smile on his face.

 

“So good!” You praised with a smile of your own. “Thank you for making it for me.”

 

“Your welcome Hani-ah”

 

“I’m sorry for everything Seokjin and you can call me Y/N”

 

“It’s okay Y/N. We all make mistakes. I had a good time being here with you.” He looked a bit bashful when he said that. “Won't you call me Oppa?”

 

“Okay Oppa.” You scooted closer. “I had a good time too. Thank you for helping me before.”

 

You looked up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. You didn’t want this comfortableness to end but you should go home before Reina worries more about you.

 

“Oppa we should go. My sister is going to worry if I don’t come home soon.” He nodded and you both started cleaning up the studio. When everything was in place and clean you exited the studio locking it back up. You both walked towards the exit to head back to your apartment. You told him that he didn’t have to see you home but he insisted. It seemed he wouldn’t let you have anytime to think about the going ons of the day.

~~~~~~~~

 

Jin couldn’t believe he was sitting next to such a fascinating girl. He had never met a girl like you before. He glanced over to observe you as you looked out the window at the city on the way back to your apartment.

 

He thought back on what happened earlier today. He didn’t understand what had happened just knowing it involved Hobi-yah, Amber-ssi, and Mark-ssi from GOT7. When he had saw you start to panic he knew you had needed to get out of there. It had seemed that Yoongi-ah had seen the same thing as Jin had found himself with an armful of trembling girl.

 

“Oppa?” he heard you question from next to him. He looked into the large doe eyes of the girl next to him curiously. He tilted his head in silent question.

 

“Oppa we are here.” you prodded as the car came to a halt outside an apartment building. Jin helped you out of the car and walked you up to your door. Jin suddenly felt nervous. He really wanted you both to be friends. He felt like he was back in school and it was the first day all over again.

 

“Thank you for getting me home, Jin-oppa.” You said as you stood awkwardly in front of your door. ‘ _So cute...I wonder if she will hang out with me again?’_ Jin thought to himself as he watched you fidget waiting for him to say or do something.

 

“It was my pleasure Y/N-ah.” He said. He smiled pleased when he saw your cheeks gain some color. “I hope we can spend some time together again.”

 

“I’d like that Oppa.” You said. Jin was delighted when you decided to hug him. You both said your goodbyes and you turned to walk into your apartment waving goodbye.

 

‘ _I wonder what other food she likes...does she like to cook?....I hope she will spend more time with me soon.’_ He thought as he walked back to the car. He could get used to spending time with you. He couldn’t wait to see where this went.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You carefully opened the apartment door, peering around the painted wood. All the lights were off. You glanced at the time on your phone. Wow it was far later than you thought. You were having a great time with Seokjin Oppa that you didn’t even notice that it had gotten so late.

 

You sighed in relief. At Least you wouldn’t have to make any explanations tonight to anyone. You still felt guilt swim in your chest for dragging them into this mess. You toed off your shoes and placed them in the shoe cupboard. Quietly, you snuck past the 6 sleeping girls in the living room making it to your shut bedroom door.

 

You cautiously opened the bedroom door relief spreading through you seeing the lights off. Now you just had to change and carefully crawl into your bed next to Reina. You could worry about explanations tomorrow. Now you just needed sleep. Slowly you moved into the room turning to quietly close the door.

 

Suddenly your world lit up around you and you ashamedly turned towards where you knew your sister would be waiting. “Unnie..I can..expl...” You trailed off eyes wide looking at the other person standing next to a sorrowful Reina. “Amber unnie…” You looked between the two girls. Reina looked so sad and Amber looked confused and disappointed. You suddenly felt sick to your stomach. You hoped you wouldn’t be experiencing Seokjin’s cooking a second time.

 

“Y/N...I think it is time you told Amber.” She couldn’t be talking about what you thought she was talking about.

 

“Tell her what exactly..” You feigned ignorance. You were so not ready to tell anyone. Your parents didn’t even know. They had wondered how there bubbly child had suddenly folded into herself becoming a shell of the daughter they had known.

 

“You know what I am talking about.” She gave you a pointed look. You heard a throat clear. You whipped your head around to your desk where you computer screen. You saw your eldest sister's face staring back at you. You looked back at Reina with a betrayed look on your face. “Haneul has a right to know also. She is worried about you too.”

 

“We’ve barely talked in the past two years since she went off with her boyfriend. I've probably not crossed her mind. Why did you have to involve her?” You felt like you wanted to tackle your sister or cry. Maybe both at the same time? Before you could decide you heard someone speak drawing your attention.

 

“Y/N.” Haneul started, “I know I’ve been distant and we are not as close as we used to be but I’ve never stopped caring about you. You closed yourself off to everyone except Reina. I kind of gave up trying to get anything out of you.” You saw her shrug apologetically. She wasn’t lying. It was what you had done. You didn’t want to feel the shame letting everyone know would bring.

 

Taking a deep breath, you addressed everyone present. “Fine, I will tell you. Reina can you help me?” She nodded and you grabbed your desk chair to sit down on. Sitting you looked down at your hands trying to grasp at the words tumbling around your head. You looked up into the eyes of your three favorite Unnies. This was going to be a long painful trip down memory lane.

 

“Okay..so it all started when I was 13 almost 14…” You started with a raspy breath.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. The end of the showcase. A bit of Jin and angst. So sorry here is the start of some angst.


	11. Explaining the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell what happened to you in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is a bit later than I wanted to put it out. It was my birthday this weekend and I got a bit lazy. I'm working on the next which will hopefully be out soon.
> 
> *mild trigger warning for alluding to rape.*
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta but I try my best to fix any mistakes. 
> 
> Italics are past flashback

_Why did you follow your brother? Why did he have to ignore you now that he was in highschool? You missed him is all. When you heard he was going to a party with Mark and Orion you came up with this brilliant plan to follow them. Lucky for you, the party was only a few blocks away from where you lived so your brother had forgone his car and walked with the other boys. It was easy to wait for them to leave and follow slowly behind them._

_You had pilfered clothes from your older sisters’ closets for an outfit that wouldn’t make you stand out. You had used their makeup to look a bit older. You hoped you didn’t look a mess. You had checked yourself over before leaving but would others be able to tell how inexperienced you were. You hoped not. You didn’t want to tip your brothers off right away. Maybe if they didn’t notice right away they’d let you stay with them. Yeah. They would let you right?_

_You managed not to be noticed on the way there and you slipped into the party unnoticed. You took in everything with big bright eyes. This was a different kind of experience. There were so many unfamiliar faces around you. You ended up losing sight of your brothers and Mark._

_You looked around casually trying to catch a glimpse of any of the boys. You sighed in frustration. “Great, I can’t find them anywhere.” You breathed under your breath as you walked farther into the house._

_You weren’t watching where you were going and you felt yourself knock into something._

_“Woah there, sweetheart.” You heard someone say. You looked up into the eyes of a someone you didn’t know. He was quite handsome. He was as tall as your brother and had dark brown hair with blue streaks going through it. He had the most dazzling green eyes and a bright smile._

_“Are you okay, darlin’?” You tried to make yourself talk but you were stunned silent. You felt him gently put hand on your arm and he led you to a couch across the room that was free. “Let’s sit down for a minute.”_

_You don’t know how long you sat there with this boy. Taejin Choi. You both had talked about your passion for music. You had admitted that you wanted to produce music someday. He admitted to you that he was an underground rapper and he produced his own music. He told you he would be happy to teach you._

“Y/N-ah” You heard Amber interrupt you.

“Please, Unnie, let me finish this..” You took in a shaky breath. “This is really hard for me..Reina is the only one I’ve ever told.” You looked over remorsefully at Haneul. She was trying to mask the hurt marring her features.

Taking a steadying breath you continued.

_As the weeks went on you would sneak out to go meet Taejin. He seemed so nice at first. You had finally disclosed how old you really were not wanting to lie to him. He hadn’t been upset and you had been relieved. You had to admit you had stars in your eyes._

_It was at one of these meetings at an underground club that trouble struck. You had been watching Taejin up on stage really getting into the beat. Letting the atmosphere just wash over you when you felt someone grab your arm in a vice grip._

_“Y/N” You heard your brothers angry voice. You turned around in fright. Oh boy were you in trouble._

_“Oppa..” You trailed off._

_“What in the hell are you doing here?” He growled out. You tried to wrench your arm out of his grip but felt him tighten it even more. You noticed Mark standing behind your furious brother._

_“I...perform here but right now I’m watching a friend perform if you must know.”_

_“You perform here? Do they know how old you are? You are only 13 Y/N! Do mom and dad know where you are?” He fired question after question at you. He could see the answers in your eyes. “That's it I’m taking you home right now!”_

_You tried to again twist out of his grip. Not being able to get him to release you, you swing with your other arm hitting him square in the jaw. He released your arm and grabbing his jaw sets his furious eyes on your equally angry face._

_“Like you even care!” You yelled over the music. “You don’t even pay attention to me anymore. No one even cares what happens to me!” You could feel angry tears form in your eyes. “You all have your own lives now so let me live mine!” You screamed shooting Mark and Ryder a venomous look before stomping away._

You saw Reina wring her hands together as she shot you a sad look. You gave her a weak smile in return. She had been your rock all these years knowing the truth and keeping it from everyone. She didn't have to but you appreciated that she did.

_You don't know how much later from your fight with the boys and you stomping off that you had woken up. You were starting to piece together what had happened._

_You had stomped away through the crowd and had run into Taejin when he had come off of the stage. You had told him what happened with your brother and Mark. He led you to the back where the artists got ready and offered to sit with you until you had calmed down._

_“Are you feeling better Y/N?” Taejin asked. You turned to look at him and was startled at how close he was. You felt him move his hand onto your knee. You felt a bit uncomfortable but nodded anyway. “Good, they had no right to make you feel that way. You are very mature for your age you know?” He said as you felt his hand move farther up your leg._

_“You’re making me uncomfortable Taejin.” You said as you moved his hand off of your thigh. You tried to back away from him as he moved closer into your personal space._

_“Aww come on Y/N.” He purred as he grabbed your arms tightly. “I know you feel something for me. You like it.” You tried to lean away as his lips harshly covered your own. You shook your head as he forcefully pushed you down onto the couch underneath him._

_“Stop it Taejin!” You pleaded as you tried to push his weight off of you. You felt his hands pull at your clothes. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You could feel the tears start to run down your cheeks. No matter how hard you struggled he wouldn’t budge. He took the scarf from around your neck and stuffed it in your mouth to keep you quiet. You could feel your limbs start to ache from the effort of trying to get him off of you._

_Why did you run from Mark and Ryder? Why hadn’t they come after you? You cried harder in despair as you felt his hands on your skin. Your mind went blank and your body gave up its fight plunging you into blissful darkness._

You could feel fresh tears run down your face as you finished your story. All of a sudden you felt arms crush you in a hug. You stiffened then sagged into the comfort of Amber’s arms around you. You could hear quiet sobbing in the background.

“Oh Y/N!” Haneul wailed on the other end of the skype call. “Why did you keep this a secret?”

You turned back toward the screen Ambers arms still comfortingly around your waist. You thought you might see pity on your sister's face but saw none.

“It was my own fault.” You choked out. “I was stupid and didn’t want anyone to know. Reina only found out when I had a breakdown.” You felt Reina put her hand on your arm and squeeze. “I couldn’t handle being around people anymore. That’s why I begged our parents to pull me from school and let me be homeschooled. Reina convinced them. She was my ally in all this mess.”

“Your personality had drastically changed and no one knew why...this was why?” Haneul asked carefully. You nodded and wiped at the lingering tears. “Mom and Dad said it was just a phase, you being a teenager.”

“Well, now you know...I’m still so broken but I’ve been trying to piece myself back together.” You let out another shaky breath and pulled out of Amber’s arms.

“Is that why you wanted to move away to South Korea?” Haneul questioned.

“Yes, well, it was one reason. Taejin came back into town...I had to get away.” You were ashamed to have run away from your problems but it had been traumatic.

“You should really tell Mark...he is furious with you...he is one of your best friends Y/N-ah” Amber reasoned with you. You knew you should tell him. Maybe he could understand why you were the way you were if you explained it. It was painful reliving it but you didn’t want to lose him as a friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found yourself at JYPE the next day staring into the angry eyes of Mark. The tension in the air had you fidgeting. Reina’s comforting presence behind you had no effect.

“Why are you here Y/N? Shouldn’t you be at home resting up after being so sick.” He said cruelly. You deserved his anger but it still hurt.

“I work here Mark Oppa but that's not why I’m here today.”

“Then by all means clue me in.” He said snidely.

“I’m sorry Oppa…” You started. “I have a bit of a story to tell. It will let you know why I am who I am today. Please don’t interrupt.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark felt like he was drowning. He had been so near and yet that had happened to you. They had looked everywhere for you on that night so long ago. He had always wanted to protect you but he had failed in that duty...and he had never even knew.

He sat down heavily looking at you with wide eyes. “Y/N-ah...I never knew.”

“No one really did Oppa. Just Reina Unnie.” You said kindly. “I had a hard time which is why I had begged to be homeschooled and pulled away from everyone. I am thankful you never abandoned me even when I did that Mark Oppa.” You gave him a sad smile.

Mark stood up and walked carefully over to where you stood. He hesitated a minute before he pulled you into a hug. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” He felt you start to shake as you buried your head into his shoulder. He felt your tears soak into the fabric of his t-shirt. He brought his hand up to stroke your hair comfortingly. “I will protect you from now on I promise.” He told you determinedly. Your hands gripped his shirt tighter as he tried to pull away. He hugged you tighter and stayed like that for who knows how long.

Mark noticed Reina rubbing your back in comfort. ‘ _Thank you_ ’ He mouthed over your shoulder to her. He saw her smile as both continued to comfort you. He knew from now on no matter what happened he would always be there for you and to protect you.

“I’ve never blamed you..” He heard you whisper into his chest. He hugged you tighter to him as he whispered comforting words in your ear. Mark was stunned. He could have never guessed that something like that had happened to you. You had changed drastically from the bubbly girl he had known to being moody and closed in. He hadn’t understood why you had done a total 180 back then but now he understood.

Your breathing slowed down and your grip loosened. He looked down into your tear stained face. He brought his fingers up to wipe away the stray tears that still clung to your skin. You looked so broken yet so beautiful. He wanted to wrap you in his arms forever and protect you from the world. ‘ _But would she ever let me?_ ’ He thought as you gave him a weak smile.

He felt a pang of loss when you stepped out of the safety of his arms and away from him. You fidgeted a bit as he observed you standing before him. “Oppa...I’m sorry for how I acted. I never meant to hurt you. I still have some issues I’m working through. Please forgive me..I don't know what I would do if I lost you”

Mark walked over to you and placed a finger under your chin bringing your gaze up from the floor to look in his face. “I forgive you Y/N-ah.” He caressed your face with his thumbs. “I will always be here for you. I promise”

Yes, He would always protect and take care of you. He wouldn’t let you feel that kind of pain ever again. He hoped you would let him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a bit of the angst. I hope it turned out okay...I'm mostly a fluff writer but I decided to branch out. Let me know in the comments or on my tumblr or Kakao talk any boys you'd like the reader to interact with. I will do my best to fit it in. I tend to just go with whoever fits with the part I'm writing at the moment.
> 
> Both tumblr and Kakao talk are under the same name: thepaperyomiko


	12. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! This is soooo late! I am so sorry. 
> 
> It's 3.6K words to make up for it tho. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. It is almost 6am but I wanted to post this for y'all.

You looked down at your phone dejectedly. You had tried to get ahold of Hobi-oppa but he has been avoiding you ever since the dance showcase. When he would see you at Big Hit he would turn the other way and disappear. The other boys were giving both of you worried looks. You had left him dozens of messages apologizing and asking him to come talk to you but to no avail. 

 

“Hey Y/N” You heard a voice come from behind you. You turned to look into the handsome face of Kim Taehyung. 

 

“Hey TaeTae.” You said using one of his nicknames. You felt warmth spread through you at the boxy smile he graced you with. You swiveled around in your chair to face where he was standing in your studios doorway. 

 

“Is there something that you needed Taehyung?” You questioned after a minute of him observing you. You started to fidget under his gaze. You were still worried over what he and everyone else thought over your ‘episode’ at the showcase.

 

“No, I just wanted to come see you. See how you were doing.” 

 

“Okay, did you want to come sit down?” You asked motioning to the couch nearby. He nodded and sat down facing you. 

 

“You did very well in the showcase.” Taehyung started. “I didn't’ know that you could dance that well.”

 

“Thank you. I’ve been dancing since I was little. My sister and I started the crew for fun.” He smiled at you as you continued. “We competed competitively for the last 7 years or so. We do a lot of kpop dance covers. It's kind of what we are known for.” 

 

“That's so cool Y/N!” He exclaimed as he practically bounced up and down on the leather of your couch. It made you smile. “Your moves were perfect! You must have spent a lot of time getting the dances right. It looked effortless.” You blushed at his praise. Should you let him know about your choreography background and that you helped with some of the choreography?

 

Taking a deep breath you looked over at Taehyung seriously. You saw him frown a bit at your look. “Taehyungie? Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Sure, Y/N. You can tell me anything.” He said eagerly nodding his head and moving to the edge of the couch.

 

“I kind of had an advantage. I knew a lot of the choreography even before the kpop groups ever did.”

 

“What do you mean, Y/N-ah? How is that possible?”

 

“For the past 3 or so years I have been helping various choreographers for several music companies over here in Seoul choreograph dances for their artists, BTS and GOT7 included.” You explained as you bit your lip.

 

“Is that why your moves were so precise at the showcase? Were those some of the dances you helped with?” You nodded and worried your lip a bit more a nervous habit since childhood. “Wait, is this you?” Taehyung said as he pulled out his cellphone. He found a video and pressed play. It was the video you had sent the choreographers.

 

“Yeah, thats me.” You confirmed as you watched yourself dance the choreography. ‘Life was so much simpler then’ you mused.

 

“I thought your dancing looked familiar.” He said more to himself than you. 

 

“I hope you aren’t mad that I didn’t tell you.” 

 

“Why would I be? I think it so cool.”

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” You looked into his eyes. He shot you another boxy smile.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Please don’t tell the other boys about this…” 

 

“Okay but can I ask why?” He looked a bit confused.

 

“I don't want all the attention. I’ve been treated badly for the things I’ve done at such a young age.” You didn’t really know how to explain it. You had been treated badly by people in the past when they found out that you had been a professional choreographer or had became a successful producer at such a young age. You knew that they had been jealous of your success and that it had a bit to do with your age. You had a lot of achievements that a lot of people didn’t get until they were older. You had worked very hard at everything you did. You didn’t fault them for what they felt but it still hurt when they didn’t believe that you could do something just because of your age. That was why you had gotten so worked up when Yoongi had that outburst when you had first met.

 

“Okay, but I think they would think it's cool.” You were relieved that he agreed to not tell anyone at the moment. He grabbed your hand and looked at you with a serious expression on his face. “Do you like stars, Y/N.”

 

“Um...yes..” You said uncertainly. Where was he going with this?

 

“You should come stargazing with me tomorrow night!” He suddenly exclaimed startling you a bit at his enthusiasm.

 

“Okay..Tae..I would like that.” He squeezed your hand excitedly and jumped up from the couch. “I’ll be here in the studio tomorrow..you can come pick me up when you are ready.” He nodded and pulled you up from your chair. He hesitated a minute before he wrapped you in a tight hug. You hugged him back after a minute. 

 

“Thank you so much! It's going to be so much fun!” He enthused before letting you go. You couldn’t wait. You hadn’t spent any time alone with Taehyung and you really looked forward to it. Taehyung left shortly after reaffirming your plans to watch the stars, an excited smile on his face the whole time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that day found you and your dance crew at JYPE. The crew had decided to stay a bit longer in Seoul which you didn’t mind. Your sister had called you shortly after your encounter with Taehyung. She had excitedly told you that management for JYPE wanted to meet with your crew and that they had been very impressed with the crew's skills at the showcase. You had rushed home and gotten your gear together along with the rest of the girls before leaving to head over to JYPE. 

 

You waited patiently for the staff to come get you to meet with some managers and the choreographers. “Hani-ah?” You turned to face the source of the voice. It was one of the main choreographers for JYP. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he eyed the other girls standing around you.

 

“We have a meeting with...well you.” You stated as some of the managers walked towards where you were standing. They eyed you a bit confused. “This is my dance crew from back in the States, The Seoul Sisters..” 

 

“You were in the dance showcase?” 

 

“Yes, my sister needed me to dance with them and since I was already in Seoul..” You trailed off. He nodded and turned to the others. He introduced everyone and explained why they had asked you all there. They had wanted to surprise GOT7 with a special performance by the group that won the dance showcase. They had admired your crews dance skills and the boys had talked for days about how impressive you were. 

 

As they led you to get ready you pulled Reina to the side. “Y/N..what are you doing? We should keep up.” She eyed everyone getting farther away.

 

“Dont worry I know how to get around this place Unnie.”

 

“What’s wrong then? Why did you pull me aside?”

 

“Nothing is wrong, Rei.”

 

“Then wha-” You cut her off with a sudden hug.

 

“I just wanted to thank you...for always being there for me.” You saw a blush paint across her cheeks as you pulled away from her. “My life is definitely more interesting with you in it.” You both giggled as you laced her fingers with yours and pulled her down the hall to the dressing room. 

 

When you both entered you were accosted by one of the stylist unnies. She handed you an outfit to put on. It looked vaguely familiar to you but you did as she said. As you gazed in the mirror you shook your head. They had dressed you in the exact same outfits that GOT7 had worn in their Hard Carry MV. You even believed the shirts were the actual shirts the boys had worn. You had of course gotten Mark’s outfit. 

 

“Everytime…” you muttered as you fidgeted next to your sister.

 

“What?” She asked. You didn’t think she had heard you.

 

“I get Mark’s parts every time..” Not that you were complaining. You were good at aerial so it made sense but this dance didn’t even have aerial in it. Not to mention you liked dancing his parts...but no one had to know that.

 

“Oh Mei said they explained that they went off of the parts that we danced at the showcase.” Well that made it easy but how did they know who had danced who’s part?

 

“How’d they know..” You trailed off looking at Reina’s guilty face. “Rei..”

 

“They may have asked over the phone, and you know..sizes and stuff…” she said picking at nonexistent loose threads.

 

“Of course..” Your sister made your life difficult sometimes. 

 

“Don't worry about it Y/N.” She said touching your shoulder lightly. “Just have fun with it. Show Mark Oppa how good you are.” He had admitted earlier, that when he had noticed it was you and your crew dancing at the showcase, he was too mad to really focus on your dancing. He had said the others had been very impressed tho but had been confused after what had happened after the showcase. You wanted to show him how much your dancing had improved over the past couple years. 

 

They led you to the stage and you waited for your cue to go on. You heard someone introduce you and got into place. You heard the start of Hard Carry and just got into the music. It was time to put on a good show and impress everyone watching. 

 

When you hit the finishing pose you heard loud cheers erupt from somewhere in front of you. You looked to see who it was and saw BamBam and Yugyeom cheering loudly for you. You smiled and came forward on the stage when motioned to do so. Your crew sat on the ledge of the stage to listen to what everyone had to say.

 

“Hani-ah!” BamBam bounded over to you. “You did so well!” You laughed as he hugged you tightly while trying not to fall off of the stage in the process. 

 

You felt someone pull at your sleeve. “Are those our clothes?” Mark asked from his spot to your right.

 

“I’m pretty sure they are.” 

 

He made a noncommittal noise as he grabbed your wrist. “You did well Y/N-ah” Mark said lowly the pitch of his voice sending shivers up and down your spine. ‘Interesting’ You filed that feeling away to analyze later. 

 

“Thank you Oppa.” You smiled softly and brushed your fingers against his. Reina elbowing you broke you out of your moment with Mark. 

 

“Hani-ah?” Yugyeom asks.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How much of our choreography do you know?”

 

“Oh...you know a...few…” You trail off blushing. 

 

“More than a few.” You hear the choreographer pipe up. 

 

“What does that mean?” BamBam questioned.

 

“She helps with the majority of your choreography.” They said happily. Your blush increased as all the boys turned towards you. 

 

“Is that true?” Jinyoung asked curiously. 

 

“Ahaha...Yes?” It came out more as a question than a definite answer. 

 

“For how long?” Mark asked as he grabbed your hand to catch your attention. You looked down at your hands before answering.

 

“Since a little before you debuted…” You cringed at his look of disbelief. You held your hand up stalling his response. “Oppa..at the time I didn’t know it had been your group I was doing choreography for.”

 

“How did they even know about you?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“We danced in a competition in Gwangju. We won and they found out I was a dance teacher and choreographer for the studio back in LA. They were surprised by my age but I guess I impressed them enough? They asked me to help with a choreo for a new group debuting so I agreed.” You shrugged a bit embarrassed.

 

“Do you remember the dance videos we had you do?” The choreographer asked the boys. They nodded an affirmative. “She asked for those to assess your skills and tailor the moves to your individual skills.”

 

“That’s when I found out it was your group Mark” You told the boy standing next to you. “I was disappointed that you didn’t show me any aerial.” You teased poking him in the side. You laughed at his pout. “But I knew you could do it so I added it in.”

 

“I noticed that you capture everyone's personality when you dance their parts. Even their facial expressions, especially Mark-ssi.” The choreographer commented.

 

“Well, I am good at mimicking people.” 

 

“Yeah she is.” You hear Reina mutter. You hit her in the shoulder.

 

“Hey!” She rubs her shoulder where you hit her.

 

“You deserved it Unnie.” You say sticking out your tongue at her.

 

“I’ve known Mark oppa most of my life so I think I just do it naturally now. Plus he made the same faces when we would dance or do martial arts together. Natural flirt that one.” You laugh at his expression. 

 

“I’m surprised they let you compete in the showcase.” Jackson said thoughtfully.

 

“There wasn’t any rule stating that you couldn’t compete if you had helped choreograph the dance you were performing. I know because I made them check. I wanted to be fair since I had helped with most of the dances we did.” You had wanted to make sure that your crew could compete fairly. It had been a competition to showcase skill. A lot of the dancers had been semi-professional or professional dancers and choreographers.

 

“What can’t you do Hani-ah?” Jackson asked which made you laugh. “What?” He looked at you curiously.

 

“Namjoon Oppa asked the same thing when he found out I could dance as well as produce and rap.”

 

“You can rap?” BamBam asked in disbelief.

 

“Um..yeah?” You said a bit nervous.

 

“I have an idea.” Mark piped up. Uh-Oh...you knew that look. It never bode well for you or anyone else. “Why doesn’t Y/N perform one of her songs for us?” You looked at him in disbelief as everyone else looked at you excited. 

 

“Oppa..” You warned.

 

“Come on Y/N-ah” Mark goaded. You narrowed your eyes at him. Huffing in annoyance you stood up dusting your pants off.

 

“Fine...but I don’t have any of my music with me.” You hadn’t noticed your sister sneak away as you had a stare down with Mark from the middle of the stage. You nearly jumped when you were handed a mic. You looked over to the culprit seeing your sister smiling and dangling your jump drive between her fingers. ‘ _ Well damn _ ’  You thought as she handed one of the manager's your drive. You looked back at Mark seeing his satisfied smile. 

 

“Which number?” 

 

“Number 5” You said in defeat. They queued it up and you centered yourself. As the beat played you got into the feeling of the music and words you were spitting. You never had a care when you were telling your story through your music. When the last beat hit you dared open your eyes. You looked at the crowd at the end of the stage in different stages of shock.

 

“It was that bad?” You asked with a groan.

 

“That was...You were…” BamBam stuttered.

 

“I think you broke him.” Yugyeom said while poking him.

 

“Amazing Hani-ah!” BamBam rushed towards you stopping before he was in your personal space. 

 

“You know you can call me Y/N.” You said looking at everyone. “I know all of you pretty well now so you don’t have to call me by my stage name.” 

 

“Okay Y/N-ah.” You smiled. This day had turned out pretty well.

 

“Hey, Y/N-ah, will you come dance with me sometime?” Yugyeom asked shyly. You nodded excitedly.

 

“Me too!” BamBam shouted from next to Yugyeom. Yes, today had been a great day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Today was a good day huh?” Reina said as she laid next to you in bed later that night. 

 

“Yeah, today was even tho you helped Mark with his devious plan.” You poked her in the side causing her to laugh. 

 

“Goodnight, Unnie.” You snuggled down into the covers. Today was a good day but you were excited for your outing with Kim Taehyung tomorrow. With that thought you fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heard a quiet knock on your studio door. “Come in.” You said, turning away from the mess in front of you. You smiled when you saw Taehyung standing hesitantly in the doorway.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked quietly. You were confused at his change in demeanor. He was usually a bit hyper and hard to keep track of.

 

“Yeah.” You stood up and crossed the room to meet him after grabbing your phone and keys. You followed Taehyung as he led you through the building. 

 

You gasped when he led you to the roof. He had laid out a blanket and there were snacks laid out next to it. It looked very cozy. You followed him over to the blanket and sat down. You sat talking for a bit before he pointed to something.

 

“That's one of my favorites.” He said happily pointing to the sky. He turned towards you his gaze softening as he looked into your eyes. “Are you having fun Y/N-ah” He said softly. He reached up and moved a bit of hair off of your face. You felt yourself shiver as his warm fingers touched your face in the process. You felt yourself lean forward as you stared into his beautiful eyes. If you were a bit closer…

 

Suddenly Taehyung turned away pointedly staring up at the sky. You couldn’t tell but he may have been blushing. Clearing your throat you asked “Do you come up here often Oppa?”

 

“Yeah, whenever I’m feeling stressed and need a quiet place. I love looking up at the night sky. It's so calming.” He said while he continued to not look at you. “Plus it gives me a chance to look for aliens. I wonder if there are any looking down at us.” He said wistfully.

 

“That is a nice thought huh? That we aren’t the only ones out there?” You said as you looked back up at the heavens. 

 

‘ _ Shit _ ’ You thought opening your eyes. You must have fallen asleep while gazing at the stars. The sun was starting to make an appearance. You started to move but couldn’t get anywhere. You finally noticed your head had been pillowed on Taehyung's chest and his arm was around your waist in a vice grip. Awkward….

 

You slowly tried to untangle yourself from the boy next to you. You felt the arm tighten. “Kookie it's too early.” You heard him mumble. ‘Kookie?’ His eyes finally opened and he looked at you sleepily. It took a moment but recognition finally registered in his eyes. He sprang apart from you like he was burned muttering apologies.

 

“It’s okay Oppa. We must have fallen asleep.” He nodded not looking at you. This time you could see the blush staining his tan skin. He looked so cute. 

 

You helped him clean up everything and as he walked you back to your studio he was strangely quiet. 

 

“I had a great time TaeTae.” You said grabbing his hand to get his attention. He looked from your hands up to your face. “Thank you Oppa. I hope we can do this again sometime.” You smiled kindly and lightly kissed his cheek. 

 

“Have a good day Oppa.” You said stepping into your studio leaving him standing there dumbfounded touching his cheek where you kissed him.

 

You giggled and sat down to straighten up your mess from last night. You sent a quick text to your sister telling her you would be back soon. That you had fallen asleep at the studio last night and that you were sorry to worry her.  You thought back on the night and couldn’t keep the smile off of your face. You didn’t want to admit to yourself how nice it felt waking up next to Taehyung. You tried to tell yourself that the two of you were just friends...but could you be more?

 

You packed up the rest of your stuff and headed out to go home locking the studio door behind you. You noticed Yoongi’s studios door open a bit. You peeked in before going to close it noticing him curled into a ball on his couch. You quietly moved across the room. You spotted a blanket bunched up at the end of the couch. Tutting, you spread the blanket back over the slumbering rapper. You smiled down at him and smoothed out a bit of his fringe. He huffed in his sleep and scrunched up his nose at the feeling. 

 

You held your breath hoping he didn’t wake up. You didn’t want him to think you were a creeper. You sighed in relief when he only turned over. He looked so peaceful and calm in his sleep. You vaguely wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him. It made your heart beat faster. You quietly crept out of the room hoping not to be heard.

  
Needless to say, You were very confused. Just another of the many things you needed to file away for later. You didn’t have time to dwell on it now. You had a date with your bed and no schedule for the day. It would be an all day affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be moving soon so I don't know how consistent my updating will be but I'll try my hardest. I'm also going to be starting some one-shots I think with my fav. bts/got7 pairings. 
> 
> I am accepting fic prompts on my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampyrekisses) or on my [Tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can also find me on KaKao Talk : ThePaperYomiko
> 
> Come yell at me about stuff!
> 
> Thank You so much and have a wonderful day!


	13. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..this took forever..I have this story mapped out but getting to certain parts..filling in the blanks..troublesome. I've also had some family drama so that has kept me busy.

Yoongi could have sworn he had felt a hand brush his hair off of his face. He opened his eyes blearily to the sight of a retreating figure. Was that Y/N? He felt a gentle weight on top of him. A blanket? When had that got there? He was too sleepy to question it any longer. Instead he rolled over and fell back into sleep.

 

***

 

You made it back to your apartment opening the door slowly as not to wake anyone. You were enjoying the extra time with the girls, but on days like this you wish you were alone. There wouldn’t be any questions that way.

 

You almost made it to you bedroom when you heard a drawn out “So..” behind you. You turned slowly with a guilty look already on your face. Standing with her arms crossed and a wry grin on her face was your sister, Reina.

 

“Oh hey Rei.” You said with a embarrassed giggle.

 

“Don’t ‘ _Oh hey Rei_ ’ me..” She said pointedly. “You’ve been out all night. If this isn’t a walk of shame I don’t know what is.” You groaned at her smug face. “So, who was it?”

 

“Ugh, you are annoying. It was nothing like that.” You said pushing past her and into your bedroom.

 

“What was it like then..hmmm..” She goaded as she followed you into the room. You knew from experience she wouldn’t leave you alone until you told her. She was like a dog with a bone, not letting go for nothing.

 

“I was asked to stargaze and we kinda fell asleep. There is nothing to tell really.” You said as you finished getting ready. You crawled into bed and snuggled down into the comfort of your soft bed. After sleeping on the hard ground this was heaven. “I’m going to sleep now. Have a nice day.” With that you turned away from your sister and shut your eyes hoping she would leave you alone. Luckily she let it go..for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You should just go talk to him.” Mark said when you were hanging out a few days later during one of his rare breaks in schedule. He was sitting with you in your studio at JYPE. You were working on a few of your projects and he was keeping you company. 

 

“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say Oppa.” You say giving him a look. Of course you wanted to go talk to Hoseok and explain things but it just wasn't that easy. You'd probably just make matters worse. That thought made you sad. You had grown to really like spending time with the rapper.

 

“You’d do just fine, Y/N-ah.” He said bumping your shoulder. You fiddled around a bit more with the track you were making.

 

“So, Reina is still here?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, the girls decided to stay for a bit longer. They leave soon tho. I think I will be sad when they leave.”

 

“So, Y/N-ah, can I ask you something. I didn’t really think of it last time we _talked_.” He had stressed talked. You knew he meant when you told him about you past. You sighed and saved your work. You turned towards Mark noting his worried look.

 

“Oppa, just ask.”

 

“Okay, so you said Reina helped convince your parents to home-school you...how did she find out in the first place. You never did say.” Oh..well you hadn’t expected him to ask that. You started to unconsciously rub at your wrists. You were trying to find the right words to explain everything. 

 

“Well, it wasn’t something I like to remember.” You looked up startled at hearing your sister's voice. “I brought you lunch.” She said in explanation at your confused look. She gave you an encouraging smile. It had been a very dark time of your life. Both of your lives if you were honest.

 

“I had to tell her. She saved my life..and kept my secret. I love her so much.” You said with tears in your eyes. You hurriedly wiped them away. You needed to be strong. You were better now. It was in the past. With a steadying breath you continued.

 

“It was a very dark time for me Oppa.” You felt him place a comforting hand on your arm. You grabbed the hand and laced your fingers together as you gave him a grateful smile. “I was a barely fourteen year old advanced student in high school. I had Reina but I still felt so alone. After what happened with Taejin I saw him everywhere. We went to the same high school and his younger brother was in Rei and my grade. I saw his knowing smirks and Taejin would whisper comments to me all the time. I couldn’t take it anymore…” You trailed off. This was a hard thing to tell someone. “I..I just wanted it to end…”

 

You felt Mark pull you into his arms. You sobbed into his shirt. It seems you were making this a habit. He untangled your hands and rubbed your back in comfort.

 

“If..If I hadn’t-” Reina choked back a sob. “If she hadn’t been late for practice and I hadn’t gone looking for her-” She couldn’t finish.

 

“You have to understand Markie...I wanted it to end so bad. I felt so ashamed. I was getting ready for practice at the studio and got an unknown text. It...It broke me. I had kept to keeping a knife with me at all times for protection..I dug it out of my bag. I just wanted the pain to end.” You choked into his shirt hoping he could understand your words. You felt his arms tighten around you. “I went to the showers and decided to end it then and there. You can guess the rest..”

 

“I went to find her...I searched the locker room and decided to check the shower area. I almost didn’t...I almost walked right out...If I had. I must have got there soon after she had done it. She hadn’t lost a lot of blood. She begged me to just leave her. To let her die..I couldn't just do that! So, I ripped my shirt to tie off the wounds and stem the bleeding. I sat with her keeping pressure on her wounds...I had to keep her from trying to tear her arms away...she was desperate like a wild animal that was cornered.”

 

“Reina texted Mei that she was cancelling practice and pulled me out of the building and into her car. She took me home and kept an eye on me to make sure I was okay.”

 

“She had begged me not to take her to the hospital. Her sobs broke my heart. I locked us in her room and made her eat as I watched over her. She finally told me what had been going on the whole time. I decided then that I would help her convince our parents to let her be home-schooled.” You looked up from where your face was still buried in Mark’s shirt over to where you sister was on the couch. There were tears streaming down her face. She was just as affected by what happened as you were. She was your rock..without her you wouldn’t be here.

 

“She kept sharp implements away from me and locked up our meds for a while. She kept tabs on me when she was at school. I think that year she feigned sick more than ever just to keep an eye on me.” You pushed away from Mark’s embrace and moved over to the couch. You grabbed your sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

 

“You are my rock, Rei. Thank you for everything...thank you for taking care of me. I messed up your life and you never resented me.” You hugged her to you fiercely.

 

“Always, Y/N. You're my baby sister. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you.” She hugged you even tighter as if afraid you’d disappear. You looked over to Mark and saw him wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“I was there and I never knew. I was so absorbed in my own life that the one thing I had promised to do I failed at.”

 

“Promised to do?” You asked curiously.

 

“I had promised Ryder and Orion that no matter what...I’d always help them protect you three. Haneul, Reina and you.”

 

“Why would you promise that? Why would you even care?” You just didn’t understand. None of your brothers’ other friends would ever even care to do that. They had just saw you as silly younger sisters.

 

“Because I loved you just as much as they did. I cared for you just as much.” He said fiercely. It made your heart pang a bit. He loved you...like a little sister. You still managed to give him a weak smile even if your heart was breaking. You weren’t as over your crush on the other as you had thought. “Thank you for sharing this with me..I know it must have been hard.” You nodded and cuddled a bit into Rei’s shoulder.

  
“So, how about that food?”  Rei said cheerily as she clapped her hands making you jump at the sudden unexpected sound. You pushed her a bit in annoyance but gave her a grateful smile. She opened the bag and divided up the food she had brought. Luckily she had brought enough to feed 4 people. How much did she think you ate anyways? You were slightly offended but dropped the thought at how delicious the food was. You could forgive her this once right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how happy I am with this...Not sure the conversation came out the way I wanted it to. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it will pick up in the next.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> <3<3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooo late but please enjoy. <3

You held back your tears as your sister was saying goodbye to you. These past few weeks had almost felt like old times. You held her close to you not wanting to let her go. She had helped you through some of the hard times you have had these past weeks. You were grateful she was there when you told everyone about your past. 

 

You pulled away from her and wiped your tears with the back of your hand. You held each other at arm's length. “I’m going to miss you, Reina.” You said mournfully. She gave you a weak smile and brought he thumb up to wipe a stray tear from you cheek. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few months after I get some projects done in the States. It was nice of JYP to offer me a choreographer job.” She said smiling. You returned her smile. You had been proud to hear that everyone at JYP had really enjoyed your crews dancing and had offered the girls various jobs with the company. They would mostly be backup dancers but you were especially proud to hear they had offered Reina a choreographer job.

 

“I know. I’ve gotten so used to having you around all the time again. I miss you already.”

 

“Aww, Y/N-ah, you are so sappy. I miss you already too.” She said as she crushed you in another hug. As she let you go, the announcement for her flight played overhead. Reluctantly you said goodbye and watched as she went through the gate and back out of your confusing life..for now. You were comforted by the fact that she would be back soon.

 

When you couldn't see her anymore you turned around and headed back to the entrance to go home. You had to go to the studio at Big Hit later and you were determined to get a few more hours of sleep. This flight had been so early. You needed your beauty sleep. You snorted at the thought as you climbed into the taxi to take you home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had finally tracked down your elusive prey. He had been hiding and avoiding you for over a week now. It was getting tiring but you had finally found him. He wouldn’t get away this time. 

 

“Jung Hoseok.” You say dangerously now that you have him cornered. “You have been avoiding me.” You shoot the boy a glare as he stood there eyes wide and a panicked look on his face. He was looking for any means of escape but you were blocking his only exit. 

 

“Uh-Uh, you are not getting away this time.” You say as you cross your arms and tap your foot. You see him visibly deflate in defeat. He slides down the wall into a sitting position. He pats the floor next to him. You eye him suspiciously.

 

“Y/N-ah, I promise I won't run away this time.” He say sincerely. You nod and walk over to sit next to him. After settling yourself, you both sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes. You might as well suck it up.

 

“Oppa…” You start with a sigh. “I really am sorry for everything that happened. I have..a lot..of past issues I’m still getting over.”

 

“Okay. I guess it just hurt me alot. It hurt me alot more than it probably should.” He said grabbing your hand hesitantly. “I...I care about you. I trust you...I just was hurt that you couldn't trust me too.” 

 

“I do care about you Oppa…” You squeezed the hand that was holding yours. “I have something to tell you about my past that may make you understand me as I am now.” He nodded and rubbed his thumb comfortingly over your palm. 

 

You explained what had happened to you when you were younger and you were grateful that he stayed silent through the whole time you told him the sordid details.Your body was tense as you finished up your explaination waiting for his reaction. After a few more minutes of silence, you try to pull you hand away from his to get up and leave. You don’t know what you were thinking telling him. You felt his grip tighten and suddenly you were pulled into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Y/N.” He said into your hair as your head rested on his chest. “I’m glad you are still here and I got the chance to get to know you. You are so sweet and talented.” You hugged him tighter.

 

“Thank you, Hobi-oppa.” You moved away from him a bit and gave him a smile. You leaned your head against his shoulder and just sat comfortably together. Everything would be okay.

*******

 

The next day, you were working over in your studio at JYPE. You were taking a break from working on tracks. You were rewarding yourself with some ice cream. You had finally finished your project for Big Hit and you were halfway done with your project for the new group for JYP. All you had to do was get together with Yoongi-oppa and finalize everything.

 

You smiled at the thought of the older male. Over the last few weeks you had gotten closer to him. You were no longer avoiding bothering him in his studio to work together on your project. You had been afraid that you two would never finish this project because you had both been stand offish towards each other. 

 

You heard a quiet knock at your studio door. You spun in your desk chair to face the person standing nervously in the doorway. 

 

“Hi BamBam-ah.” You greeted. It was weird seeing the normally confident person suddenly so unsure of himself. 

 

“Hi Y/N-ah.” He moved into the room when you motioned him to. He sat hesitantly on the couch across from your chair. “Umm…” He trailed off.

 

“Did you need something Bammie?” You asked with a smile. He nodded and brushed nonexistent dust off his ripped jeans. “Well, what is it?” You asked curiously after a minute of him not saying anything.

 

“Will...will..um.” He stuttered out. You furrowed your brow in concern. You had never heard the boy stutter before. He was a very confident person. You wondered just what could be wrong. 

 

“Bammie, whatever it is you can tell me.” You prompted hoping it would get him to say what was on his mind.

 

“Y/N-ah...would you go to dinner with me?” He said a bit of a blush spreading across his cheeks. Was..was he asking you on a date?

 

“Are you asking me on a date BamBam?” You blurted out. You saw him nod weakly. You hadn’t been on a date in a long time. You had avoided dating due to your past but you felt like you could trust BamBam. It could be fun and if you were honest with yourself, he was a very charming and handsome man. ‘ _Why not?_ ’

 

“Okay. That would be nice.” You said with a sunny smile. You saw him perk up and he graced you with a smile. His whole face lit up. He could be a model. “When would you like to go?” You ask curiously.

 

“Would two days from now work for you? We don’t have any schedule on that day.” BamBam answers. You pull out your phone to look at your calendar. You had a meeting in the morning but your evening was free. 

 

“That will work. I’m free that night. Does 7pm work for you Bam?” You ask as you look up from you phone. He nods and stands up. 

 

“I have to get back to practice.” He said as he walked towards the door. 

 

“Okay. I’ll see you on Friday at 7pm. Do you want to meet here?” 

 

“Sure, I can’t wait Y/N-ah” He says excitedly before exiting the room. You giggle at the turn around in his demeanor. You were definitely looking forward to Friday. 

*********

 

You were eager to get home. You hurried to unlock the door almost dropping your keys in the excitement. You slipped your shoes off and set your things down on the couch. You walked down the hall hurriedly and entered your bedroom. You needed to clean up a bit you thought as you crossed the room kicking some clothes out of your way. 

 

You sat down at your desk and booted up your laptop. Glancing at the clock, you hoped that it wasn’t too late. You opened your video chat and hit the call button. You hoped your sister would pick up. 

 

“We just talked yesterday. Did you miss me that much?” Your sister laughed as she answered your call. 

 

“Shut it! I have news.” You said excitedly. She just shot you a pointed look. “How late is it there anyway?” You ask curiously.

 

“That’s not important!” She exclaimed impatiently. “Now what is the news? You're grinning like a loon.”

 

“Am not.” You argue before giving in. 

 

“Y/N!” You knew if she was there she would tackle you to get you to stop teasing her. She was so impatient.

 

“Okay Okay.” You laugh holding your hands up in surrender. “I..have..a date!” You say bouncing in your chair. You giggle at her surprised look.

 

“Omg! Really? Did he finally…” 

 

“Did who finally? Rei?” She looked at you guiltily.

 

“No one….now who asked my baby sister out?” She said changing the subject. You sigh and quirk your eyebrow. You know she won't budge. Who did she know that would want to ask you out? The only person here in South Korea that she knew personally was Mark. Did she mean him?

 

“Y/N-ah?” Reina’s voice snapped you out of your thought. You’d come back to that later.

 

“BamBam. He’s in the same group as Mark.” 

 

“Is he the Thai rapper?” She asked for confirmation.

 

“Yes he is.” You affirm. You hear her make a sound that from what you could determine was a cross between a pig and a pterodactyl. You cover your ears.

 

“Seriously Rei...human sounds please.” She just shot you a glare and made the sound again. God sometimes you disliked her. So annoying.

 

“He’s cute! Are you excited?” 

 

“Yeah, it's been a long time since I’ve been out with anyone.” She looked at you a bit concerned.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked seriously. You were appreciative of her concern.

 

“Yeah, I will be fine. I trust BamBam. It should be fun.” You say wistfully. You were so excited for this date. 

 

She hounded you for more details like ‘ _How’d he ask you? Do you **like** him?_ ’ You begrudgingly answered all her nosy questions. With a shouted ‘ _Be safe, use protection_ ’ she hung up leaving you scandalized. You felt a blush spread across your cheeks. You just knew she was cackling away in her bedroom at your ire. Jerk….

  
You close your laptop. You cross to your bed and flop down exhausted on the bed. You stare at the ceiling. You had a date! You squeal pressing your face into the pillows, the sound not unlike your sisters but you’d never admit it. You couldn’t believe you had a date! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit of a filler chapter. It's leading up to the next big plot point so stay tuned. 
> 
> Next up is meeting up with Yoongi and the date with BamBam. 
> 
> As always you can shout at me on [Tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> <3


	15. Dancing and Date night

“You are getting rusty Sis.” Haneul commented over the Skype feed. You let out an irritated huff.

 

“I don’t dance every week like I used to, Hani.” You say as you pause in your dance movements.

 

“You should dance more. You are beautiful when you dance.” Haneul said wistfully. “Your turnout could be better tho.” She pointed out.

 

“You really aren't helping, Hani.” You say as you flop down on the floor. You were grateful that she was watching you dance. You missed dancing every week and then going to competitions every weekend.

 

“Come on, let me put on the mix and you show me what you can do.” She clapped her hands and queued up the music on her side. “Can you hear it okay?” You laughed at her for not just asking you to put it on your phone and plugging it into the sound system but she was a control freak and had to run everything.

 

“So what genres do you want me to run thru?”

 

“Contemporary, jazz, acro, just show me everything. I have your music from some of your routines.” She said pointing towards the middle of the floor. You get into your starting position and wait for her to play the music.

 

“How far back are these routines?”

 

“Oh you know….it's a surprise.” Of course it was. You were not surprised.

 

The music started and you scrambled to remember the routines. She didn’t lie when she said it was a surprise. Some of the routines went back years.

 

“Really, Hani?” You breath out between beats. “This is from when I was 9” You commented going through the moves. She just laughed maniacally.

 

She yelled out some corrections as you danced. When the next song came on, you paused and stared at the screen incredulously. ‘ _Is she for real?!_ ’

 

“For real, Haneul? This one is from when I was 6!” You put your hands on your hips and refused to dance. That's when you noticed the person sitting on the floor near the door to the dance studio you were in. When he saw you notice him, he started to clap and stood up.

 

“Yugyeom!” You say in surprise. “Uhm...hi…” You say suddenly shy. You smooth out your dance clothes nervously. You hear your sister clear her throat behind you. You ignored her and looked up into Yugyeom’s face. You noticed he had a very handsome smile. He smoothed a piece of hair that had fallen out of your bun.

 

“Yah, no that's okay...just ignore me.” She huffed out. “Kim Yugyeom this is my sister Haneul. Haneul this is Kim Yugyeom.” You heard your sister mimic in your voice. You shoot your sister a venomous glare. She held her hands up in mock surrender.

 

You heard Yugyeom chuckle. He turned towards the screen brushing his hand against your side as he turned.

 

“Hello. Haneul, right?” Yugyeom said with a smile at your sister.

 

“Yes, nice to meet you. I'm the one who's name my sister stole for her stage name. You can call me Noona if you like.” She gave him a sunny smile. You groaned into your hands.

 

“Thank you, Noona.” Yugyeom said. “So what are you doing?” He asked curiously looking between you both.

 

“Unnie is critiquing my dance skills. I’ve become rusty apparently.”

 

“Your technique has suffered but you're not bad. Your contortion and acro are great as always. You do need to straighten your knees a bit more.”

 

“I choreograph for mostly kpop groups. My classical training has suffered. I don’t compete anymore.” You agreed.

 

“I thought you danced really well. How long have you been dancing?” Yugyeom asked turning back towards you.

 

“Since I was 3. My aunt owned a dance studio. The one I choreographed and taught at.”

 

“So Yugyeom, are you a dancer?” Haneul questioned.

 

“He’s one of the best dancers in Got7.” You gushed.

 

“Oh is he? That good huh?” You could hear her teasing tone. You discreetly threw her the finger. Yugyeom touched your arm and you turned your attention back to the young man.  You looked up into his face. He suddenly looked shy and uncertain of himself.

 

“Do..you really think that?” His voice got a bit lower. All you could do was nod. Your felt your body heat up. “But I can't do tricks like Mark can do.” He still looked uncertain.

 

“I like the tricks but I really enjoy watching you dance.” You say shyly.

 

“Why don’t you two dance with each other? Show me what you both can do.” Haneul had her head resting on the palm of her hand while observing you both. She had a knowing smile on her face. She knew you so well. So you thought Yugyeom was cute….he was a powerful dancer...those legs…..yeah she knew you well.

 

Reina had been surprised at how well you were doing so well with trusting people not related to you. It was still hard but you had gotten to know most of the boys well now.  You didn’t feel uncomfortable or scared anymore.

 

“Yugyeom?” You questioned. He nodded and you both turned toward your sister.

 

“Improv for me. Feed off of each other.” You agreed and she queued up some music. You smiled when you heard her put on some Chris Brown. Coincidentally Yugyeom was a fan. You shot him a smile.

**********

  


You laid on the floor panting after your improv dance became a dance off. Haneul laughed at how competitive it had gotten. “Wow, Y/N, he can really keep up with you!” A laugh escaped you. You turned and reached for your bottle of water. You sat up and took a sip. You felt something soft hit your face. Yugyeom had thrown a towel at you. He laughed at the look you gave him. You wiped your face and neck, depositing the towel on the floor next to you.

 

“That was fun.” Yugyeom mentioned from next to you.

 

“I haven't done that in a long time.” You said finishing of your water bottle. You stretched a bit before getting up. You held a hand out to Yugyeom to help him up from the floor.

 

“BamBam is going to be so jealous.” Yugyeom commented laughing. Oh boy did you enjoy his laugh. His whole face lit up. You suddenly wondered if BamBam had told anyone about your date.

 

“Hmm...why?” You asked nonchalantly.

 

“I got to see you dance something other than our choreography and I got to dance battle with you.” He grabbed your hand. “You are a beautiful dancer. You are very talented. You have great flexibility.”

 

“In more ways than just dancing.” You heard Haneul comment. You turned to her incredulously, a blush staining your cheeks.

 

“Haneul!” You say scandalized. She was bent over laughing at your ire. You noticed a faint blush on Yugyeom’s cheeks when you turned to look at him. You groaned as you placed your head in you hands.

 

“Uhm..a..are you okay?” Yugyeom stuttered out.You shook your head not able to look up at the handsome man in front of you.

 

“Awww. Aren't you two cute!” Haneul cooed clasping her hands together. “All shy and embarrassed! Do we like each other maybe? Hmm?”

 

“Ugh Haneul.” You groaned out. “Sorry about her.”

 

“It's fine, Y/N.” Yugyeom assured. His phone rang from where he had set it by the wall when you had started dancing. He went and answered it. He had a bit of a rushed conversation before hanging up. He gave you an apologetic look.

 

“I take it you have to leave?” You asked a bit disappointed that he had to leave. You had been having a good time.

 

“Yeah I have practice and almost forgot about it.” You heard him sigh. “Hand it to Jaebum to ruin my fun.” He smiled and turned to leave.

 

“Yugyeom?” You called out hesitantly before he could exit the room. He turned towards you.

 

“Hmm?” He looked at you curiously.

 

“I had fun today. I hope we can do this again soon.” You gave him a shy smile.

 

“Me too, Y/N.” He exited the room and you let out a breath.

 

“So...he’s cute!” You jumped. You had almost forgotten that your sister was still watching. Awkward….

 

“Haneul. We are just friends..” You winced at how uncertain you sounded. Why did it sound more like a question than a fact? Did you want to be more than just friends?

 

“Yeah..you two look like ‘Just Friends’” She even made small air quotes.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” You sputtered.

 

“Exactly how it sounds little sis.” Haneul laughed. She took joy in your discomfort.

 

“You have no idea what you are talking about” You say a bit defensively. She just gave you a look and pointed back at the middle of the floor. Begrudgingly you move to the spot.

 

“Alright enough fun and games. Now it’s time for work.” You groaned. She was in her drill sergeant mode. “You need to work on those sloppy ankles.” It was going to be a long day. She wouldn’t let you go until she was satisfied.

*************

 

BamBam didn’t know why he was so nervous. He wiped his sweaty hands on the fabric of his skinny jeans. He shakily raised his hand to knock on your studio door. He tried to take a steadying breath before you opened the door. He suddenly couldn’t take in any air. You stood in the doorway with a concerned look on your face. BamBam remembered to breath after a minute in stunned awe.

 

“Hi, Bammie.” You said stepping out of the doorway towards him.

 

“Hi, Y/N. You look great.” He said breathily. He couldn’t get his heart rate to slow down. You looked amazing. He saw a faint blush spread across your cheeks.

 

“Thanks, BamBam-ah. You look so handsome….always.” He felt himself blush at the compliment.

 

“You think so?” He said bashfully. Something about you took away all the confidence he had.

 

“You could be a model BamBam. You are very...sexy.” You stuttered out as your blush deepened. BamBam stood there for a minute stunned. He could see the sincerity etched on your face. He beamed at you and offered his arm.

 

“Shall we go?” You nodded and he led you towards the buildings exit. He led you towards the car waiting to take you back to the dorm.

 

“Where are we going Bammie?” You asked him curiously.

 

“I wanted some privacy but that is hard anywhere around here.” BamBam saw you nod before he continued. “I asked everyone if it would be okay to bring you over….they promised to be away for a while.” BamBam saw a panicked look flow across your face before it was gone and a neutral expression replaced it.

 

“That sounds lovely.” You said. BamBam bit his bottom lip worriedly. Maybe he should have thought of something else. He tensed when he felt a weight press into his side. You laid your head on his shoulder and boldly grabbed his long slender fingers in yours.

 

Several minutes later the car pulled up to the front of the dorm. You both slid out of the car and he led you up to the door. He was nervous as he opened the door. What if you didn’t like it? Should he have thought of something else? He felt panic start to swell in his chest.

 

“Wow...this looks wonderful BamBam.” You breathed out next to him squeezing his hand.

 

“It was nothing…” BamBam pulled you farther into the dorm. He had ~~kicked~~ asked everyone to leave a hour before going to pick you up so he could set everything up. He had wanted it to be perfect and had spent the time before your date getting everything he needed while keeping it all hidden from the others. He had strung fairy lights around the room and had made some delicious food for you to share.

 

You both settled down together on the couch and he served the food. You chatted about yourselves as you enjoyed your meal. BamBam cleared up the dishes when you both were finished and sat back down with you.

 

He fidgeted a bit before scooting closer to you. He grabbed your hand and played with your slender fingers.

 

“I’m having a good time, BamBam-ah” You said as you leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around your waist and hesitantly pulled you closer. He felt warmth run through him as you snuggled closer into him.

 

BamBam looked down into your beautiful face. You smiled back up at him. You brought your hand up to his face touching it delicately. He leaned forward as you leaned up. BamBam felt his heartbeat quicken as your lips touched his.

 

You pulled away from him, the both of you breathing hard. BamBam looked into your beautiful eyes before lightly pushing you down onto the couch. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him down practically attacking his lips. He was in heaven. He slowly kissed down your jawline to the smooth column of your neck. He laved at your collarbone only looking up when he heard you gasp and your hands push on his shoulders.

  
“What’s wrong?” He rasped out. You pointed at something behind him. ‘ _Shit_ ’ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! I've been sick and I was in the process of moving. I'll have more time to write now that its all over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are awesome! 
> 
> You can find news about updates about my fics or I am always accepting prompts over on my [tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)


	16. Date Night: Part Deux

You heard a knock at your studio door. It must be BamBam. You felt your nerves kick in. It had been a while since you had felt comfortable enough to agree to go out on a date with someone. You stood up and walked toward the door. You smoothed out your outfit before opening the door. 

 

You forgot how to breath for a minute when you saw the vision that was Kunpimook Bhuwakul. He could be a professional model. You nervously tug at your clothes feeling suddenly unworthy of his attention. How could he want to be seen with a potato like you?

 

He held out his arm and led you towards the buildings exit. You got into a car waiting for you. You curiously asked BamBam where you were going. He explained his want of privacy and that you were headed towards the boys dorm where he had set up your date. You had felt slight panic at the thought of everyone knowing about your date. What if the others got mad...or jealous. ‘ _Ha don't kid yourself..why would any of them be jealous...you are not that great Y/N._ ’ You thought a bit self deprecating. You schooled your features hoping that BamBam hadn’t seen your panic.

 

You leaned into BamBam’s side and boldly grabbed BamBam’s hand, entwining your fingers. It felt nice to cuddle up to the other. Before you knew it, the car pulled over and you both got out of the car. BamBam led you up to the door. You noticed his nervousness and he looked a bit panicked before you entered the dorm.

 

As the door swung open, you took in the scene before you. It looked amazing! It looked like a scene out of a fairytale. There was a small table set up in front of the couch with delicious looking food and there were fairy lights strung up around the room casting a soft glow about the room. BamBam pulled you farther into the room towards the couch and the delicious smelling food. You settled next to each other on the couch before BamBam served the food.

 

“Wow, Bammie, this tastes amazing!” You praised. A faint blush spread across his smooth cheeks. “Did you make this yourself?”

 

“Yeah, I learned how to cook from my mother. Does it really taste good?” He asked bashfully. 

 

“It’s delicious. She would be proud.” You said giving him a big smile before digging back into your meal. Once you both had finished, BamBam cleared up the dirty dishes. You had to admit you were enjoying yourself. You really liked spending time with BamBam.

 

Soon, BamBam was settled back down on the couch next to you. You snuggled up close to him. You had to admit that it felt nice to be held. You even felt safe. You hadn’t felt this way in years. You sighed in contentment snuggling in a bit closer.

 

You looked up into his dark eyes. Today you noticed he wasn’t wearing any sort of contacts. He had gorgeous eyes. You could get lost in them forever. You smiled and brought you fingers up to run delicately across his face. You leaned up wanting to be closer to the Thai boy. You pressed your lips against his plush lips. Oh you had fantasized about those kissable lips. You were in heaven at this very moment. 

 

You reluctantly pulled away from him, your breaths coming out in heavy pants. You felt BamBam gently push you down onto the cushions of the couch. You grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down so you could taste those delectable lips all over again. You practically devoured each other. He slowly kissed down your jawline and down your neck. He was paying extra attention to your collarbone. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation. You heard a faint click causing you to open your eyes. It took you a moment to focus on something behind BamBam. You opened your eyes wide in panic when you saw who was standing there in the doorway. You gasped and pushed on BamBam’s shoulders to get him to stop. 

 

BamBam pulled away asking what was wrong. All you could do was point in the direction of the door and the person standing there. Your breath caught in your throat at the look of betrayal that flashed across their face. You heard BamBam mutter ‘ _ shit _ ’ above you before gently untangling your bodies from each other.

*********

 

Mark didn't know how to feel standing there taking in the scene before him. He could feel a bit of betrayal bubble up inside him. When BamBam had asked if he could have someone over they had readily agreed. He hadn’t mentioned it was a date. Especially a date with Y/N. You also hadn’t mentioned anything to him. 

 

He noticed the panic sweep across your face as you pointed to him when BamBam had asked what was wrong. He heard BamBam swear and watched as you both pushed away from each other. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Mark asked looking between the two. He could see you struggle to find words. BamBam looked like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Mark tisked in disgust and turned on his heel to leave. He ignored your pleas to come back slamming the door behind him. 

 

He needed to go let off some steam and get the image of you and BamBam tangled together out of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You flinched when Mark had asked what was going on. He sounded so angry and a bit disappointed. You couldn’t bare to look into his face. You heard him make a noise of disgust before he turned to leave. 

“Oppa! Please come back!” You called out. You may not know what to say but you didn’t want to leave it as it was. You didn’t know why your heart was breaking as he ignored you and continued out of the dorm. You jumped when the door slammed shut.

 

You felt BamBam grab your hands, running his thumb across your palm in comfort. You looked down at your entwined hands. You saw a tear drop down onto them. When had you started to cry? BamBam untangled one of your hands to reach up to wipe the tears from your cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry Bammie..I don’t know why I’m crying.” You choked out. 

 

“It’s okay. You're upset.” He said quietly as his fingers ran over your cheekbone. BamBam was so sweet. Every minute you spent with him made you fall for him a bit more. You were conflicted. Sure you liked Mark Oppa. You could admit that seeing him again; your crush had come back full force. He didn’t see you that way, only as a little sister. It was never going to happen but then why had he looked so angry. Why did he storm out? You shook your head to clear your thoughts.

 

You could only imagine how BamBam felt. You knew he looked up to Mark. You didn't want to cause any problems between the two. They both meant a lot to you. You hadn't set out to cause any conflict between anyone. BamBam smiled and continued to smooth his thumb over your cheekbone. You gave him a weak smile and knew you had to say something.

 

“I really like you BamBam.” You admitted bashfully looking up into his handsome face.

 

“I really like you too, Y/N.” BamBam’s smile could light up the room. “Come on, let’s get you home.” You nodded and pulled away from BamBam. He stood up and held out his hand to help you up. You grabbed it and got to your feet. He led you back to the door to put on your shoes. When you both were ready, He opened the door and led you down to wait for the car. 

 

“It will be 5 minutes before the car gets here.” BamBam informed you as he put his phone back in his pocket. “You look chilly. Come here.” BamBam commented as he held out his arms in invitation. You stepped into the circle his arms made and snuggled into his warmth. You didn’t care who saw at the moment. You were enjoying your time with BamBam.

 

The car finally arrived and BamBam held the door open for you. You got in the car with BamBam following. You gave the address to your apartment to the driver. You leaned into BamBam’s side getting comfortable. You enjoyed each other's presence during the car ride. You were so comfortable you felt your eyes slip closed.

 

You felt someone shake your shoulder. You blearily opened your eyes and looked into BamBam’s amused ones. 

 

“I’m sorry, BamBam. I didn't’ mean to fall asleep.” You apologized. You sat up straight noticing you were parked in front of your apartment building. You both exited the car and he walked you up to the door. You pulled him into the lobby for a minute of privacy. You grabbed his hand. You both stood there a moment just taking in the others presence.

 

“I had such a nice time Bammie. I hope we can do this again.” You said, suddenly feeling shy. Besides what happened with Mark, tonight had been pleasant. He had put a lot of effort into the night and you appreciated it. You reached up with your free hand to cup his face. You lightly pull him towards you as you leaned up. You felt warmth flow through you as your lips touched his. 

 

After a few minutes, you broke apart from each other. You stepped back from him. When had you gotten so close? He looked a bit dazed, not really focusing on anything. You leaned back up and kissed his cheek.

  
“Goodnight BamBam.” You said breathily. He murmured his goodbyes before you gently pushed him towards the exit. You watched him walk down the path to the car. You only turned away when you couldn’t see the taillights of the car anymore. You quietly got into the elevator and pressed the button for your floor. You managed to get to your door unlocking it. When the door was finally closed you let out an excited squeal as you slid down the closed door. Your life was looking up..finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a good place to end it. 
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time <3


	17. So Many Choices

You were getting ready for bed when you heard your computer ringing signaling an incoming video call. You pull on your shirt and walk over to the computer clicking on answer. Your sisters smiling face lit up the screen.

 

“Hi Unnie.” You said sitting down in the desk chair.

 

“So how…” Her question was cut off by another incoming call. You noticed it was your eldest sister, Haneul. You added her to the call.

 

“I feel so blessed to have both my sisters wanting to talk to me.” You smiled and got comfortable. You knew why Reina had called but you were pleasantly surprised that Haneul had. They both laughed at your amused tone.

 

“As I was saying..” Reina started again. “How was your date with BamBam?”

 

“It was wonderful.” You sighed in contentment. It had been a truly wonderful night even with the slight hiccup but they didn’t need to know that. Reina pressed you for details and you happily, if not bashfully, gave them to her.

 

“Aww...thats so sweet! Our baby sister is growing up!” She clapped her hands in excitement. You noticed Haneul's expression.

 

“Something wrong, Hani?” You asked biting your lip.

 

“So what happened to that Yugyeom guy? I thought you two had a thing for each other?” She asked confusedly. You saw Reina’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I told you Unnie, Yugyeom and I are just friends.” You said.

 

“Y/N…”

 

“Yah, okay so I like him...a little bit…” You held your hands up in defeat at her stern look. Reina just laughed at your ire.

 

“Since when has our Y/N become such a little heartbreaker?” Reina teased. You gave her a glare. Your video chat rang again. ‘ _What’s with everyone wanting to talk to me tonight_ ’ You thought as you looked at the name. It was your older brother. Why was he calling? You added him to the call.

 

“Hi oppa. Nice of you to join the party.” You were startled by his stern look. “Is something wrong?” You asked worriedly. Why would he be mad with you?

 

“Ryder, are you going to answer her or did you just call to stare angrily at her?” Haneul asked. Ryder sighed but his glare didn’t lessen.

 

“Oppa?” You ask with a worried frown. His glare intensified before he sighed again. He deflated like a popped balloon before your eyes. All three of you gave him a concerned look.

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Y/N.”

 

“Why?” You suddenly felt sick. You looked up to Ryder and hated when he was disappointed in you. You looked for his approval more than anyone if you were honest.

 

“How could you hurt Mark like that, Y/N.” He asked his tone unreadable. “I just spent the last hour calming him down.”

 

“Oh, so you know what happened then?” You looked down at your hands missing his nod.

 

“I’m missing something..” Reina voiced when neither of you said anything.

 

“Yeah, care to clue us in?” Haneul looked between your brother and you. You sighed and fiddled with your sleep shirt.

 

“So, Mark Oppa may have walked in on me making out with BamBam on their dorm couch.” You said with a blush spreading across your face. You took in the shocked looks on your sister's’ faces.

 

“Oh Y/N…” Reina gave you a pitying look.

 

“I just don’t understand why he was so upset about it. It’s not as if he likes me or anything. He just sees me as a little sister.”

 

“Y/N…..” Reina had a strained look on her face. Your heart dropped into your stomach.

 

“Right?” You demanded looking at all your siblings for answers. When they stayed quiet, it felt like a stone had sunk into your stomach. “Right?” You whispered out one last time.

 

“He’s liked you for a while now.” Ryder answered. “As more than a sister I mean.”

 

“Why hasn’t he said anything?” You asked a bit desperately. Everything had been coming together, just to fall apart again.

 

“He thought you only looked up to him as an older brother.” Haneul supplied. Did all your siblings know?

 

“You all knew?!” You accused crossing your arms over your chest in anger. They all looked at you guiltily. You groaned in anger. “Why didn’t any of you tell me? Is that what you meant the other night Rei?”

 

“Yeah, I thought he had finally asked you like I had been telling him to for the past year or so.” Reina admitted.

 

“For that long?” You asked weakly. You saw Ryder start to fidget. “Ryder?”

 

“No for longer than that.”

 

“How long Ryder?” You pleaded.

 

“Since he left for Korea..but you were 14 and he didn’t feel like you would feel the same. Plus he was going across the world.” Ryder shrugged. He liked you for that long? You felt like you couldn’t breath. If you had known this sooner, you would have jumped at the chance to be with him. Now, however, you were confused. You still liked Mark but you really liked BamBam...and Yugyeom.

 

“Ugh, this is a mess…” You laid your head on your desktop.

 

“What are you going to do,Y/N?” Haneul asked after a minute had passed. All your siblings had concerned looks on their faces.

 

“I don't know. I like..all of them..” You whined out.

 

“Well, you should figure it out soon before it becomes more complicated.” Ryder advised before ending his video call.

 

“Love you too Ryder.” You said bitterly. You noticed Reina get up muttering that she would be back.

 

“So it’s only those three boys then?” Haneul asked curiously. You thought of Yoongi and his gummy smiles, and Taehyung bathed in the moonlight while watching the stars or even Hoseok and his ray of sunshine disposition. You were screwed. You shook your head.

 

“There are more boys?” She looked shocked. You heard muttered arguing before Reina stepped into frame with a disgruntled looking Ryder in tow.

 

“Now say a proper goodnight.” Reina said pointedly blocking his escape.

 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I hope you have a good night.” Ryder said in apology for his abrupt exit. You bid your goodnight and Reina let him go. As he left she pinched him for good measure. He shot her a glare as he rubbed where she had pinched him. Reina had a pleased smile as she sat back down.

 

“I missed something didn’t I?” She asked taking in Haneul’s expression.

 

“She has a lot to think about.” Was all Haneul said before she bid goodnight and hung up.

 

“What does she mean?” Reina asked her eyes boring into your soul.

 

“Well, I may have feelings for more than those three…” You trailed off.

 

“Is one of them that guy you went stargazing with?” You had hoped she wouldn't remember. You nodded. “There are other boys you might like too?” You nodded again and sighed placing your head in your hand.

 

“She’s right. You do have a lot to think about. I don’t envy you little sis.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you.” You chatted a bit more before Reina bid you goodnight. You ended the call and slowly got up from your desk chair. What a mess you found yourself in.

 

You stretched and walked across the room to your bed. You pulled down the covers and crawled in. Maybe things would look better in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You groaned from where you were sprawled out on your couch at Big Hit. Things had not looked up in the morning. Mark wouldn’t answer your messages or calls. Which was understandable but it still hurt. What was even more troubling was that BamBam wasn’t answering you back either. You knew he read them from the time receipt. How short a time it took for your life to take a downward spiral.

 

“Something wrong, Y/N-ah?” You heard a gravelly voice ask from above you. You opened your eyes to look into the smiling face of Min Yoongi. He was upside down from your angle.

 

“Everything in my life…” You slid upright and looked at him with sad eyes. You patted the seat next to you asking him a silent question with your eyes. He sat down next to you and you boldly leaned into him. You just wanted someone to hold you and since Reina wasn’t here.

 

You felt him tense for a moment before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Sorry, Oppa...I just needed a hug.” You apologized but you didn’t move away. If anything you moved closer. He was warm and comfortable. Maybe if you were lucky he would let you take a nap.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yoongi asked softly. You shook your head and tighten your grip on his sweater where your hands rested. You sat in silence for a few minutes. For the first time since last night you felt relaxed.

 

“Are you hungry, Y/N?” Yoongi asked.

 

“A little bit.” You admitted as you pulled away from his embrace. He stood up and grabbed your hand pulling you up from the couch. You grabbed your bag and keys from the coffee table and followed the rapper out the door locking your studio behind you.

 

You wondered where he was taking you as you passed the cafeteria. He had a firm grip on your hand and you were having trouble keeping up with his strides. He had a determined look on his face.

 

“Where are we going, Oppa?” You asked him curiously. He led you to the exit of the building. He led you down the street and around the corner.

 

“Here we are.” He said proudly as he pulled you into a nondescript building. You blinked to adjust your eyes to the dim lighting. Your stomach growled as you breathed in the delicious smells. The hostess greeted Yoongi and led you to a table in a secluded corner.

 

“Do you come here often?” You questioned. The staff seemed acquainted with Yoongi.

 

“As often as I can get away.” Yoongi admitted looking over the menu at you. “They have the best Lamb skewers.” He got this far away look in his eyes as if he was imagining them. You giggled and looked over the menu.

 

“I’ve never had lamb skewers.” You looked up at his shocked face.

 

“Never?” He asked. “We will have to change that.” He had another determined look on his face. You thought he looked so cute with the almost pout on his face. When the waitress arrived to take their order, You let Yoongi order lamb skewers for both of you. You trusted his choice.

 

“These are delicious!” You said after digging into your meal a bit later. “I’m glad you took me here, Oppa.” You sent him a smile and continued eating.

 

“I knew you would like them.” Yoongi said between bites.

 

When you were finished eating, Yoongi paid the bill despite your protests. You poked him in the side telling him you would pay next time. He just laughed as you followed him back to Big Hit.

 

When you safely made it back to your studio, you gripped Yoongi’s hand in yours. “I had a nice time. Thank You.” You gave him a hug and was reluctant to let go.

 

“I’m glad I could distract you for a while.” He muttered into your hair before you slowly pulled away.

 

“I’ll see you later, Oppa. I should actually try to get some work done.” Yoongi nodded and bid you goodbye before entering his own studio.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later found you at JYPE. You were working on finishing your work for the group you were working with. Later, you had been asked to show Got7 their new choreography. That was going to be awkward if this morning was anything to go by.

 

BamBam had given you a weak smile. Yugyeom had given you a confused glance. Mark hadn’t even looked at you instead just ignoring you as you walked by.

 

You looked down at your phone checking the time. You were dreading going to help with their practice. You sighed and stood up, stretching. You grabbed your dance bag and left your studio to change for the practice.

 

After changing, you entered the dance studio. You were the first one there so you set about stretching. As you stretched the other choreographer entered the room and greeted you. They set about setting up the laptop to play the music.

 

“Hani-ah?” The choreographer said getting you to pause in your stretching.

 

“Yes?” You asked as you slowly got up from the floor.

 

“You know all the different parts for the choreography?” You nodded. “Good, then I want you to work with BamBam, Jackson, Yugyeom and Mark while I work with the others.”

 

‘Well...damn.’ You thought as you gave a nod. ‘ _This is going to be a very awkward practice_ ’

 

You heard voices getting closer to the slightly ajar door and got yourself ready to see everyone. You noticed Mark get quiet as he noticed you when he entered the dance studio. Yugyeom smiled at you and walked over.

 

“Are you helping out today?” He asked as the others filed farther into the practice space.

 

“Yeah, I helped choreograph the song you guys are working on today.”

 

“That’s cool. Today should be fun.” He gave you a dazzling smile. You felt yourself swoon a bit. ‘ _Focus Y/N._ ’ You admonished yourself.

 

“Don’t think I will go easy on you.” You said teasingly while poking him in the chest. He just laughed as he walked over to join the others. The choreographer directed the boys to warm up while you discussed the plan for the day. Choreographer-nim directed the boys into the groups to work on their individual choreography before you would work on putting it all together.

 

You showed the boys the basic choreography, then had them run it with you while you gave them corrections. You felt a bit awkward when you had to run the individual choreography with Mark tho. He would only give you one word answers whenever you said anything to him. You also noticed a strained atmosphere around Mark and BamBam. You sighed. Nothing could ever be easy.

 

You watched the boys run the choreography all together. They had picked it up fast and you didn’t have to spend too much time correcting any movements.

 

2 hours later, you were getting ready to leave, when you felt a tug on you shirt. You turned to see BamBam standing before you. You gave him a questioning smile.

 

“Hi.” He said shyly.

 

“Hi, Bammie.” You noticed a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No-I-I just wanted to say hi.” You felt him grab your hand and squeeze it. You smiled as you squeezed his hand in return. Maybe everything would be alright between you two.

 

“BamBam?” You gave him a serious look. “Is everything okay between you and Mark?”

 

You saw him deflate a little before a stricken expression flowed across his face. “Mark won't really talk to me. The others don’t know what is going on.” You saw him bite his lip and look over to where Mark and Jinyoung were talking, a sad look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, BamBam. I never wanted to come between you two.” You looked down at the floor. You felt two fingers hook under you chin pulling your face up until you could look in BamBam’s eyes.

 

“Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong.” You could see the care shining in his eyes. These boys were going to make your choice very difficult. You stepped away from the other boy not wanting to bring any attention to you both.

 

“We’ll talk later okay?” You prodded him to go over to the others.

 

“Okay. Bye Y/N” You gave him a wave and gathered up your stuff. You walked over to the door, giving one last look at the boys before leaving. You made eye contact with Mark and gave him a sad smile before stepping out of the door to go change back into your street clothes.

*****

 

You were nervous. You had gotten a message from your eldest brother, Orion, who you hadn’t talked to in ages. You hadn't even known that he was in South Korea. You wondered why he had wanted to meet. You two were never really close with him being 6 years older than you. He had already been in college when you had entered high school with Reina.

 

You blew on your latte, nervously bouncing your leg up and down. You just couldn’t sit still. You checked the time on your phone again. He was late. You took a sip of the latte when you heard the little bell ring above the door to the cafe.

 

You took in your brother as he entered. He looked around for a minute looking for you. You waved your hand to beckon him over. He spotted you and pulled on someone’s sleeve pulling them towards you. You hadn’t even noticed anyone else enter as you had taken in your brother's appearance.

 

Your eyes went wide as you sucked in a breath. ‘ _What the hell?!_ ’ The other person was copying your deer caught in the headlights look. “Mark-Oppa?”

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you have a minute I hope you will go check out [My Pairing Poll](https://goo.gl/forms/7crQBIgPKl3ethCq1) and leave a response. I want to see what pairings you would like to see and if you would like individual endings for them. 
> 
> For updates on life and fics go check out [my writing tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to come make friends or leave prompts. 
> 
> Until next time. <3


	18. Fixing Things

You looked over to your brother. ‘ _ What is he playing at? _ ’ You glared at him but he didn’t back down. Mark’s eyes were still open wide, his eyes never leaving your face. You saw your brother had a strong grip on the stunned boy keeping him from bolting out the door. 

 

“Ori….” You greeted, taking your gaze off of Mark. Your brother tipped his head in greeting and pushed Mark into one of the chairs across from you. Mark looked defeated as he slumped down in the chair. Orion sat down and looked between you both. He let out an exasperated sigh when neither of you said anything. He gave you a pointed look motioning with his head towards Mark, who was looking at the table with rapt attention.

 

“Seriously? You both are acting like children.” Orion pinned you with a glare. 

 

“I’m not the one avoiding anyone.” You defended. 

 

“When Ryder told me what was going on, from experience, I knew neither of you would step up and talk to the other.” You knew it was true. Orion was your brother and he had known Mark for most of his life. 

 

“So you came all the way to South Korea to what? Fix this?” You crossed your arms over your chest waiting for him to answer. 

 

“I was here on business.” He answered off handedly. You saw your brother elbow the boy next to him. Mark rubbed the spot and glared at Orion. They had a silent war going on with their eyes. After a minute, It looked like Orion had won whatever silent argument they were having.

 

“I’m sorry.” You had to strain to hear it but Mark apologized. You weren’t sure if he was apologizing to you or your brother. Mark still wouldn’t look at you. 

 

“Y/N?” Orion prompted. You looked between Mark and Orion. Did he expect you to apologize. You didn’t think the situation warranted your apology. You had nothing to be sorry for. It’s not like you had known that Mark liked you...for a long time it seemed. 

 

“What?” You snapped. “You want an apology or something?” 

 

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” Orion argued.

 

“I’m not being difficult. I didn’t do anything wrong!” You practically yelled. You looked around hurriedly but no one had noticed your outburst.

 

“You really hurt Mark.” 

 

“How was I supposed to know that he liked me? He never even said anything!” You whispered loudly as not to draw attention. Mark’s eyes went wide. He looked at Orion with a startled yet betrayed expression. 

 

“Ho-how did you find out?” Mark asked. You saw him mauling a napkin, turning it to ribbons.

 

“Someone went and called Ryder.” You gave Mark a pointed look. “So, of course, he took it upon himself to chew me out about what happened. It kinda came out during that.” You clarified. Mark huffed out a sigh and looked up at you, expression unreadable. 

 

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you about my date with BamBam.” You said in apology. “I really like BamBam..” You saw Mark’s face fall. You reached across the table and placed your hand over Mark’s clenched fist. “Oppa...I like you too...I-I have for-for a long time.” You stutter out, looking deep into his eyes. You slowly rubbed your thumb over his hand. 

 

“You do?” He rasped out, not breaking eye contact. “But what about your feelings for BamBam?”

 

“I care about him a lot. I have a great time when I’m around him.” You admitted. “I know it's confusing but I like both of you…” You trail off not sure what else to say. 

 

Mark gave you a guarded look. He unclenched his fist and slotted your fingers together. You felt your cheeks heat up with a blush. You had dreamed of this day, feeling his hand entwined with yours, but you were conflicted. The situation you found yourself in was complicated. How could you just pick one of them?

 

“Go on a date with me.” Mark said out of the blue. You didn’t expect him to say that. You thought it over for a minute. You didn’t see any real harm in it. You weren’t officially in a relationship so you _could_ go on dates with whomever you wanted to. 

 

“O-Okay.” You gave Mark a smile and looked down at the table bashfully. You looked back up at Mark. “You have to apologize to BamBam tho. Stop ignoring him please. He didn't do anything wrong.” You squeezed his hand to show you weren’t mad at him.

 

“Okay, Y/N.” Mark agreed. 

 

“It’s not his fault he beat you to asking me out. Maybe if someone had listened to Reina…” You teased. Mark gave you a half hearted glare.

 

“Alright, now that we have that sorted out, I have to get back to work.” Orion said looking at his watch. Mark glanced at his phone and looked worried.

 

“Yeah, I have to get going too.” He bit his lip. “I’m late for practice.” He gave you an apologetic look as he untangled you hands. He stood and slid the chair back in place. You hesitated but stood as well, following the two boys towards the door. 

 

You stood awkwardly looking at each other. You threw caution to the wind and hugged Mark to you, kissing his cheek in goodbye. He stood there stunned as you pulled away. You turned towards your brother and held out your arms. He rolled his eyes but stepped into your arms anyways. 

 

“Thank you, Ori…” You whispered hugging him close before pulling away. He smiled and stepped back from you. You waved goodbye as the two boys left. Your life had gotten complicated, the opposite of what you wanted when you had moved here. You had many things to decide but for right now you had to get prepared. You had another date!

~~~~~~~~

You didn’t know what to do with yourself when you got home. You were excited about your upcoming date. ‘ _Omo. We never set a day for our date!_ ’ You thought grabbing your phone. You sent Mark a message asking when he was free to go on the date. 

 

You set your phone back down on the coffee table and turned on the t.v., flipping through the channels until you ended up on a kdrama that you liked. You sat watching for a few minutes but you weren’t really paying any attention to it. You had a bunch of thoughts running through your head. It made you restless and fidgety. 

 

You abruptly stood up and walked down the hall into your bedroom. You checked the time on the clock on your nightstand. With a nod to yourself, you walked over to your computer and decided to video call Reina. You had to tell someone about you and Mark. ‘ _She should still be awake._ ’

 

You waited a minute or so before she picked up. You took in her bleary eyes and the slight glare on her face. “Y/N...you do know it's late right?”

 

“Uh-huh.” You said with a teasing smile. She groaned and looked ready to just hang up on you. 

 

“I’m going back to bed if you're just going to tease me.”

 

“No, unnie, I’m sorry.” You apologized. “I have news..” You bit your lip. Did Mark want you telling people? You were suddenly uncertain. Reina knew he liked you and possibly knew that Ryder had talked to Orion. 

 

“Okay, what is it?” She asked tiredly while leaning her face against her hand.

 

“Mark..He asked me on a date.” She gave you a surprised look and made unintelligible noises.

 

“OMG. When did this happen?!” 

 

“Earlier today...Orion made us talk.” You saw her eyes go wide for a minute. 

 

“Ryder mentioned he talked to Ori...I didn’t think he’d actually get you guys to talk. Both of you are so stubborn.” You pouted at her accurate comment. 

 

“I agreed…” 

 

“What about BamBam?” She asked curiously. 

 

“Well, I’m not officially dating anyone...I can go on dates with other people.” You reasoned. She nodded and clapped her hands together.

 

“Are you excited?” She asked with a big smile on her face. You bounced in your seat for a minute.

 

“Yes...I am very excited.” You looked down at your clasped hands with a smile. You heard her giggle.

 

“A dream come true huh?” She quirked an eyebrow. Ugh..so your little crush hadn’t been as secret as you had hoped.

 

“Rei…” She just laughed some more as your pout deepened. You couldn’t wait until she was back in South Korea with you.

  
“You will have to tell me all about it!” She said. You both sat talking for a few more minutes before you finally let your sister go back to bed. You sat there for a minute and then gleefully spun yourself around in the chair. You were going on a date with Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens this time but I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> If you have a minute go check out [my pairing poll](https://goo.gl/forms/1tdR9SRYtJ1XXMRh1)
> 
> For updates or just to chat check out [My tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time <3


	19. Studio Time

You walked towards the practice room to work with Got7 on their choreography some more. When you got near the door you could hear voices. ‘Oh good. The boys are there already.’ You think as you push open the door. 

 

You stood in the doorway taking in your surroundings. The boys were huddled around someone, commenting on something that they were being shown. You curiously walked towards them. You kept quiet, not wanting to alert them to your presence yet.

 

As you got close and could see past Yugyeom, you saw your brother, Orion, standing in the middle showing the boys a video on his phone. You were curious to what had them so captivated.

 

“Ahh So cute!” You heard BamBam exclaim. “You should send me the video!” BamBam asked your brother. He nodded and it made you even more curious. ‘What the hell?’ You crept a bit closer. Your eyes went wide when you saw the new video playing on the screen. You weren’t embarrassed. You were just wondering why your brother would be showing them that. How did it even come up?

 

“So…” You say making everyone jump and glancing at you with mildly guilty looks. “What’s going on here? Ori I didn’t know you were going to be here.” You look around the circle of boys amused. Your brother closes the video and puts the phone back into his pocket of his jeans.

 

“You're a great turner.” Yugyeom commented as he gave you a smile. You moved closer to your brother to give him a hug. You really had missed your eldest sibling. 

 

You pulled away from Orion and looked back at the other boys circled around you. “So..how did my competition videos come up?”

 

“We may-or may not have been talking about you…” BamBam said running his hand through his hair embarrassedly. You just smiled at him, hoping that he knew that you were not mad at him or anything. 

 

“Did you show them the one with Mark and me?” You asked Orion. He shook his head. You looked over to Mark whose eyes were wide. You giggled and pulled out your phone. You had saved the video of the one time that Mark had done a duet with you at a competition when you both had been younger. It was a fond memory for you. It had been right before he had left to become a trainee in South Korea.

 

“What? You have a video from before Mark became a trainee?” Jackson asked eagerly as he turned towards you. 

 

“I do. Do you want to see it?” You ask with a smirk looking over at Mark. He could always dish it out but felt put out when it got thrown back on him. It amused you. All the boys around you nodded while shooting looks at their hyung. Mark begrudgingly agreed to let you show them the video. 

 

“Yah! Look at hyung in his fancy costume!” Jackson commented hitting Mark on the shoulder. Mark just rubbed his shoulder with a put out look still on his face. “You look so pretty, Y/N.” You felt a blush spread across your cheeks at the praise. That had been one of your favorite duets that you had done. 

 

“Thank you Jackson.” You say. The video ends and you look up at the boys. Mark has a blush on his cheeks and the other boys are crowded around him giving him praise. You grin at the sight. These boys may tease each other all the time but they truly cared for each other. 

 

“You doing alright?” You heard Orion ask you quietly while the boys were distracted. You looked at him questioningly. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well..Reina said-” He looked at you imploringly.

 

“I’m fine. A lot has happened but I’m doing fine now.” 

 

“Okay, I just want to make sure you are fine.” He hesitated a minute before pulling you close. You were shocked. He never really initiated contact with you before. After a moment, he let you go and you poked his cheek. He swatted at you hand. You turned to the boys who were watching the heartfelt scene unfold. You clapped your hands to get everyone's attention. You gleefully watched some of them jump. 

 

“Alright, gentlemen. Let’s get to work.”

********

 

Rain was pouring down the windows as you looked outside at the streets below. You felt someone place their arms around you.

 

“What are you thinking about.” You smiled turning your head to look at the newcomer. 

 

“How I wish the weather was better so we could go out and do something.” You sighed when they set their head on your shoulder. The arms squeezed your middle for a moment. 

 

“Aww, we will have plenty of time now to see things together.” 

 

“I’m glad you are here now, Rei.” Your sister had finally arrived after wrapping up some projects in the states. You had helped her set up one of the guest rooms as her own. It would be nice being able to actually see each other in person from now on. 

 

“So..Y/N..have you and Mark gone on your date yet.” She poked you in the side. “I want to hear all the details you know.” Her poke turned into her tickling you. You pushed away from her and ran towards the couch. 

 

“No, not yet.” You said dodging her as she skirted around the couch to get to you. You ran giggling across the living room into the kitchen. “Unnie, you know I would tell you if I did.”

 

She paused in her pursuit and sat in a dining chair. “I would hope so.” A strange look crossed over her face. “Have you figured out your feelings yet?” She gave you a pointed look. 

 

“That is also a no.” Every day that you spent around the boys just made you like them more. You wanted to get to know them all before deciding. It wouldn't be an easy decision either. 

 

“Well don't lead those boys on you little heartbreaker.” You never had thought you would have so many boys interested in you. You could barely ever get one and even then you never really looked or were comfortable with boys after what had happened when you were younger.

 

“I’ll be there to help you every step of the way, Y/N.” Reina soothed when she saw your worried look. You shoot her a grateful smile. You were glad to have your sister back with you.

 

Your phone buzzed from where you had left it on the coffee table. You stood up and walked over to see who was texting you. 

 

**[Amber-Unnie] 2:54pm**

So...when were you going to tell me that Reina was back in South Korea? I had to find out from Ryder of all people. :(

 

**[Y/N] 2:55pm**

I’m sorry Unnie! Please don’t be mad. It’s been crazy busy and it slipped my mind. I swear I didn’t do it intentionally….

 

**[Amber-Unnie] 2:57pm**

It’s okay. I’m not mad. Are you both free later today? Want to get together to catch up?

 

“Hey Rei?” You look up from your phone. “Would you want to get together with Amber?”

 

“Is that who you are texting?” She asked. You nodded. “Yeah I think that would be fun. I haven’t talked to her since I was here last.” 

 

You sent an affirmative reply and waited for her to get back to you on a time. It only took her a minute. You decided on 4 pm. Amber was going to stop over and you three would decide what you would be doing. You stood up from the couch and stretched. 

 

“Come on Rei, lets go get ready.” You motioned her to follow you. You were excited to see Amber. You hadn’t had time to get together lately and you missed her.

~~~~~~~~~

 

“So….what’s new?” You asked as you sipped on your latte. You looked at the older girls in front of you.

 

“Oh the same old, same old.” Amber said. “Nothing super exciting.”

 

Reina poked you in the side. “Y/N has news.” You blushed and ducked your head suddenly embarrassed. “Aww don’t be shy now.” Reina said with a teasing smile. Amber looked at you even more curious now.

 

“Come on, Y/N. What is this news?” You looked up from your hands and looked across the table at Amber. 

 

“I’m-I’m going on a date with Mark…” You say after taking a deep steadying breath. You see Amber’s eyes go wide at the news.

 

“Oh come on. That is not all of it.” Reina prods.

 

“Okay..so I went on a date with BamBam too.” Amber’s eyes got bigger. 

 

“Not to mention Yugyeom and that guy you went stargazing with..” 

 

“Taehyung.” You supplied.

 

“Yeah, him.” You felt yourself sink down in your seat. “And who know’s who else. Our little heartbreaker.”

 

“Y/N…” Was all that Amber could get out. You stirred your latte, not looking up at your sister or Amber. 

 

“Yeah, okay so I have choices to make. I really like them all….” You felt so strongly for these boys who came into your life. You got to spend many days with them and they somehow snuck into your heart. You never thought that you’d have to choose between them or that any of them would give you a second look even.

 

“I will always be here if you need advice. Rei and I both.” Amber reached across the table and grabbed your hand. Reina nodded in agreement.

 

“Thank you. Both of you. I’m glad to have you in my life.” You gave the girls a small smile. Hopefully with their support, you’d be able to figure out your complex feelings. These boys definitely wouldn't make this easy for you.

********

 

You stretched after you shut your alarm off. You had a busy day. You had to be at both studios today. You had a bit of work to do with Yoongi today. Later in the day, you had a meeting with the girl group you were working with. 

 

After getting ready, you walked into the living room. Reina was lounging on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. She had the day off. You envied her a bit. You barely ever got a day off. Your schedule was packed full with work for comebacks. You and Mark still hadn’t found time to go on a date. You wondered what he would plan for it. He wouldn’t tell you any details. 

 

“So is this your plan for the day?” You said quirking an eyebrow. 

 

“Yup.” She stretched out further on the couch. 

 

“Hmm..must be nice.” You said in mock irritation. She called your bluff and made a face at you. You giggled and made a face right back. ‘ _We are so mature_ ’ you thought to yourself as you laced your shoes up and grabbed your stuff to leave. 

 

“I’ll be back later, Rei. Dinner tonight?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be here. See you later!” You saw her snuggle down into the cushions again. ‘ _I’m not jealous_ ’ You gave her one last look before exiting the apartment and heading down into the elevator.

~~~~~~~~

 

You knocked on the door to Yoongi’s studio. He was seated at his desk with his headphones on. You walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder hoping that you don’t startle him. He looked away from the screen and took his headphones off, placing them around his neck. 

 

“Hey, Y/N.” He said as he looked at the clock. “Is it already 10?” You nodded. He motioned to a spare chair and you pulled it over to sit next to him. You handed him your flash drive with the files on it and he plugged it in. 

 

He brought up the files and you got to work finishing things. You observed him while he worked on adding to what you had worked on. Your chairs were pushed so close together you could feel the heat coming off of his body where your legs were pressed together. You admired his elegant fingers as they played around with the mixing board. You took in his concentrated face. You focused on his gorgeous eyes and lush lips. ‘ _Mmm what would those lips taste like?_ ’ You felt a blush spread across your cheeks. It was at that moment that he turned to say something to you. 

 

“Do-Are you feeling okay?” A concerned look passed over his features. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You hated how your voice cracked a bit at the end. You fanned yourself a bit. “It’s just a bit hot in here.” 

 

“Okay, but let me know if you feel worse.” You nodded and he turned back to the computer screen. He fiddled with the files a bit more before he turned and handed you the headphones. You listened to his additions and fiddled even more with the files before handing the headphones back. He listened and turned to you with a smile. “I think we got it. I’ll save it and we can give it to Slow Rabbit for him to finalize.” 

 

He saved the file and turned to face you in his chair. “Y/N…” He paused and played with the zipper on his sweatshirt. He seemed really nervous about something. He cleared his throat and looked deep into your eyes. You felt your pulse quicken. He reached up a hand and tucked your hair behind your ear. His hand rested on the nape of your neck. Your eyes flicked down to his lips. His tongue poked out to wet them. ‘ _If I lean a bit closer…_ ’ You look back up into his eyes and a moment later you feel his lips press against yours. You close your eyes and kiss him back. Electricity sparked up your spine. He pulled away and smoothed the hair at your nape. You smiled and rested your foreheads together.

 

“Yoongi…” You are not sure what to say. You had wanted to kiss him for a while now. 

 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.” He admitted bashfully. You thought it was adorable.

 

“I’m not mad. I-I liked it.” Your rosy blush intensified. He graced you with his famous gummy smile. 

 

You bit your lip. ‘ _How am I ever going to choose?_ ’ You groaned internally. 

 

“Everything okay?” He asked, the worried look back on his face. You decided to be honest with Yoongi.

 

“I really like you, Yoongi. I want to see where this is going.” You gave him a weak smile. He nodded in understanding. “I am sort of seeing some...um...other boys right now. Nothing serious but I really like them too.” You were afraid to look up at him. You didn’t want him to think you were leading anyone on. 

 

“Hey, Look at me.” Yoongi placed his long fingers beneath your chin, gently lifting your face up to look him in the eyes. There was an understanding in his eyes that made the tension rush right out of you. “I’m not asking you to marry me.” He teased, laughing at your startled look. His thumb smoothed over your cheek. “Just give me a fair chance, hmm?” 

 

“Okay…” You leaned back over and gave him a chaste kiss to seal the deal.

********

 

You were floating when you had arrived at JYPE. You walked dazedly down the hall leading towards your studio almost running into the person standing in front of your studio’s door. 

 

“Woah, Y/N-ah.” Mark steadied you as you stumbled. “You alright?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry Markie.” You apologized. He held you at arm's length looking you over. You gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at you skeptically. You smacked his arm. “I’m fine.” You said with finality.

 

“Okay. Okay.” He laughed holding his hands up in mock surrender. You motioned for him to follow you into the studio. You sat in your chair and spun around to face him. 

 

He stood there uncertainly. The sight put a tender smile on your face. “Okay Oppa. Let's get started.” You pointed to the recording booth. You had been surprised when he had asked you to help him work on a solo project. Of course you had agreed. 

 

You worked on the project for a while. Oh man did you love his voice. Pleasant shivers went down your spine. 

 

“Hey Mark-ah. I think we got it!” You smiled motioning for him to come out of the booth. He sat down in the chair next to you. You played the track back to him. He looked pleased, his smile lighting up the room. You swooned a bit. ‘ _How don’t Ahgase just die when he smiles?_ ’ 

 

His look got serious all of a sudden. His eyebrows creased as he stared at you. “Y/N...are you free next Wednesday?” You picked up your phone checking your schedule. You felt excited seeing that you had the whole day free. 

 

“Oh are we finally going on a date, Mark?” You schooled you features into a neutral look. He got that nervous look back on his face at the mention of the date but nodded anyway. You didn’t give him any emotion and saw him deflate. You decided to stop torturing the poor boy and wound your arms around his neck giving him a big grin.

 

“Are you going to give me any clue to what we are doing?” He shook his head and gently kissed your temple. 

 

“You will just have to trust me. You will enjoy it..i hope.” He bit his lip.

 

“I’m sure it will be fun, Oppa.” You were getting even more excited about it by the minute. Mark stood up and you said your goodbyes, as he had to get to practice. You slumped down in your chair, spinning around. How were you going to make it to next week. The anticipation was going to kill you. You’ve wanted this for...years.

  
‘ _Wait until I tell Rei about my day._ ’ You thought as you packed up your things to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the date with Mark! Who's excited?
> 
> I'm going to keep my poll up for one more week. You can find it [here](https://goo.gl/forms/G60v4RObWYVN9zK53)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kakao Talk: thepaperyomiko (come make friends!)


	20. Date Night: Mark

It was finally Wednesday. You were a ball of nerves. Your sister was steering clear of you lest you snap at her. You were pacing up and down the living room, Reina watching you with worried eyes from the dining room. She shot you a comforting smile as your eyes met. 

 

“Calm down. You’re acting like this is the first time you will be in the same room with him.”

 

“Rei….I want him to like me.” Reina gave you an incredulous glare.

 

“Seriously? He does like you. He wouldn’t have asked you out otherwise.”

 

You whined in distress. “I know...but I’ve wanted this for a long time...I just want it to go well.” You sprawled out on the couch dramatically. You closed your eyes and sighed. This was your dream becoming a reality. However, you were still conflicted. Your heart was being pulled in all directions. 

 

You gasped as you opened your eyes. Your sister was leaning over you with a determined look. She held out her hand. “Come on.” She beckoned. You grabbed her hand and she pulled you off of the couch and dragged you towards your bedroom. 

 

She pulled you into the bedroom and roughly pushed you down on your bed before crossing over to your walk-in closet. Your eyes widened right before a pair of skinny jeans hit you in the face. You heard a muffled “sorry” come from the depths of your closet. You peeled the wayward jeans off of your shocked face. You watched in horror as your neat and tidy room became strewn with clothes everywhere. 

 

Reina popped out of your closet with a triumphant smile and some clothing clutched in her hand and a pair of your heels hanging off of one finger. She spread them out on the bed next to you. You took a look over what she had picked out.

 

“Are you serious, Rei?” you couldn’t believe the clothes she had picked out for you. “I can’t wear that!”

 

“It’s a cute outfit, Y/N.” You stare at your sister trying to determine if she was messing with you or not. 

 

“It’s a mini and a corset!” She laughed at the look on your face. Did she want you to look desperate?

 

“Just go put it on.” She handed you the items. You sighed and stood up to pull the clothes on. After pulling the pieces on, you turned to look in your full length mirror. You had to admit, begrudgingly, you looked great in what she had picked. 

 

You smoothed out the black skater skirt and adjusted the emerald green corset. You lightly tugged on the skirt to pull it down a bit. “Stop tugging at it. You’ve worn things shorter, y/n.”

 

“Those were dance costumes, Rei.” You took one last look in the mirror and turned around to face your sister. “Do I really look okay?” You said self-consciously. 

 

“You look phenomenal!” You covered your ears as Reina squealed. 

 

“I thought banshees are supposed to only come out when people are going to die.” You dodged her in coming slap to your shoulder and walked over to the opening of your bedroom door. “I’m going to finish getting ready.” You turned to enter the bathroom.

 

As you were finishing your makeup when you heard knocks at your front door. You felt your heartbeat speed up. ‘ _Omg, he’s here!_ ’ You thought as you hastily finished your eyeliner.

 

You heard Reina run past to go answer the door. You follow at a slightly slower pace, your nerves kicking back in. You nervously smoothed out your clothes for the nth time since getting ready. You took a deep breath as Reina opened the door.

*********

 

Mark nervously fidgeted as the car took him over to your apartment. He hoped you liked what he had planned. He knew you both liked quiet, simple things so he had planned a movie night alone with you. Surprisingly the boys had been agreeable to the arrangement. BamBam had only remarked ‘ **May the best man win, hyung.** ’ before leaving to go dance with Yugyeom. 

 

Looks like it would be a challenge to win your heart but he was determined. You both had history together, so hopefully he would win. 

 

Shortly the car pulled in front of your apartment building and Mark got out. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the correct floor. He thought back to when he had first helped you move into the place. He had reeled at how cute you were. He should have just listened to Reina when she had told him to ask you out. Then he wouldn’t have to fight for you.

 

He was determined to win your heart. He just hoped it didn’t cause any ill feelings between everyone. The elevator dinged and he stepped out. He made his way to the correct door, nervously staring at the bold “309” printed on the door. He raised his fist and hesitantly knocked. 

 

Reina opened the door and greeted him. When she stepped out of the way to let him in, his breath caught in his throat. “Wow…” He breathed out. You looked so beautiful. He saw you shyly wave at him. 

 

“Hi oppa.” You said with a blush staining your cheeks. He couldn’t believe how adorable you were.  

 

“So...are you two just going to stand there staring at each other all day?” Reina looked between you and Mark. Mark felt his blush deepen. 

 

“Uhm...are you ready to go, Y/N?” He held out his hand for you to grab. You gave him a shy smile and lightly gripped his hand. Mark pulled you to the door and waited a moment while you got your things gathered. He kept your hand in his as you made your way down to the waiting car.

 

Mark opened the car door and slid in after you. Mark felt his nerves kick back in as you buckled in and the car pulled away. You looked over and smiled at him. You placed your hand on top of his, lacing your fingers together, and Mark could feel his heartbeat increase. He could hear it in his head. It sounded so loud in the quiet car. He hoped you couldn’t hear.

 

You rode in companionable silence as you drove towards the dorm. Shortly, the car arrived, pulling up to the curb in front. You both exited the car and walked hand in hand up to the door. Mark almost dropped the keys when he went to unlock the door. You giggled quietly next to him. 

 

“Nervous, Oppa?” You teased bringing your hand up to steady his slightly shaking one. He had never been this nervous in his life. He had hung out with you a million times but this was different. He felt flush again at how close you were standing. 

 

Mark finally got the door unlocked and led you into the dorm. He slipped off his shoes and waited for you to do the same. He led you over to the couch and motioned for you to sit. 

 

“Snacks, Y/N?” He smiled when you nodded. He had gotten all of your favorite snacks, with a little help from your sister. He left you on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Mark grabbed up the snacks and drinks he had set out earlier. He walked back into the living room, arms full, and set everything out in front of you on the coffee table.

 

Mark saw your eyes widen when you saw all your favorite snacks laid out. Mark handed you your favorite drink as he sat down next to you. Your eyes roamed over the array of snacks.

 

“Markie...how did you know what I liked?” You asked in awe. The boy had done his homework. You were impressed.

 

“I-uh-kind of asked Reina what to get.” Mark admitted, running his fingers nervously through his hair. 

 

“This is so great Oppa!” Mark startled when you suddenly embraced him, burying your face in his neck. “Thank you, Mark-ah.” He shivered as your breath hit his neck. You pulled away after a minute and straightened you skirt. 

 

“I asked Reina what movie you would want to watch..” Mark said while grabbing up the dvd and going over to the player to put it in. He pressed play and sat back down next to you. You held back a squeal when the movie started. 

 

“Oppa! I’ve wanted to see this one for a while! Thank You!” Mark chuckled at your excitement. This was definitely the perfect idea. Mark settled in next to you. You shifted closer to Mark as the movie played. ‘ _Should I?_ ’ Mark thought to himself, biting his lip, before deciding to just go for it. He casually brought his arm around you, and pulled you closer against him. You looked up into his face, gave him a smile, and snuggled into his chest; you laid your head on his shoulder and curled your feet underneath you. 

 

‘ _I could get used to moments like this._ ’ Mark thought as he smoothed his fingers through your hair.

 

“That was a great movie, Oppa.” Mark nodded. He enjoyed the movie but had relished the time with you more. “Thank you..”

 

“You have to stop thanking me. It was my pleasure to do this for you, Y/N.” Mark thought you looked so beautiful with a faint flush on your face. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek.

 

“I should take you home. It’s getting late.” He said lowly, looking into your beautiful eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss. You looked a bit dazed when he pulled away. “Y/N?” He chuckled when he didn’t get a response. He didn’t know he was _**that**_ good of a kisser.

 

“Uh-sorry..what?” You babbled out a minute later, shaking your head. He caressed your cheek one more time before standing up and holding out his hand for you. Mark helped you off the couch and you gathered up your stuff as Mark called for a car. 

 

It didn’t take long for the car to get there. Mark stopped from opening the door at the light touch of your hand on his arm. He turned and looked at you curiously.

 

“Don’t you want to clean up first?” 

 

“No, don’t worry about it. I can clean it up when I get back.” Mark reassured you. You nodded but still looked worried. Mark unlocked the door and led you out to the car. This had been a great night. 

 

When you arrived back at your apartment, Mark walked you to your door. You both stood awkwardly looking at each other. 

 

“Uh-Y/N...I had a nice time.” Mark looked deep into your eyes. Mark couldn't believe how lucky he was. You were so beautiful.

 

“I did too, Oppa.” You whispered before leaning up and drawing Mark into a kiss. Mark deepened the kiss and only pulled away when air became a necessity. 

 

“Goodnight, Mark-oppa.” You said as you laced your fingers with his and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” Mark felt you squeeze his hand one last time before you pulled away. With one last look back, you walked across the lobby and disappeared into the elevator.

 

He leaned against the wall with a content sigh. It was better than he thought. He hoped this cemented his place. ‘ _May the best man win.._ ’ He thought as he pushed off the wall and made his way back home. 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this out. So not sure how well this turned out. I'm terrible at writing dates. (my lack of experience showing...) Anyway, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Until next time <3


	21. Projects

You slowly opened the door to your apartment. You could hear the sound of the tv on in the living room. You knew Reina would have questions. You slipped off your shoes and placed your keys on the table near the door. 

 

When you entered the living room, you saw your sister laying out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn as she watched the favorite kdrama. She looked away from the screen when you entered the room. She set the bowl down on the coffee table and patted the seat next to her as she straightened up. 

 

You flopped unceremoniously down on the cushions next to her. You turned towards her and could visibly see her vibrating in anticipation. 

 

“Are you okay, Unnie?” You asked worriedly. She looked ready to explode. She let out a huff and sent you a glare.

 

“Are you just going to sit there like you didn’t just go on a date you’ve been waiting for all of your life?!” You saw her glare at you out of the corner of your eye when you just nodded. You stretched your arms above your head but curled into yourself when your sister’s fingers started their attack. You rolled around on the couch as you squealed at your sister to stop.

 

You laid panting on the floor where you had fell during the onslaught. Reina stood above you flexing her fingers in warning. You held your hands up in surrender. 

 

“Okay, okay!” You breathed out as you slowly got to your feet. You straightened out your clothing and sat back down the the couch. Reina happily pranced over to sit down next to you. You shook your head. How you two were related you would never know. She bounced happily in her seat while she looked at you expectantly, her eyes wide.

 

“You look ridiculous you know.” Reina didn’t stop bouncing; instead her eyes got wider and she waved her hands at you. “Honestly, you’re supposed to be older than me.” You scoffed.

 

“Y/N…..” She whined. ‘ _ 5 she is definitely 5 _ ’ You thought before deciding to finally put her out of her misery. 

 

“Mark took me back to the dorm for a movie night...but you already know that don’t you.” You gave her a knowing look. A pretty blush spread across her face. “Somehow, he knew exactly what movies I’d want to watch, and what snacks and drinks I’d like to have. Must be a mind reader.” You said tapping your chin thoughtfully. Reina shoved you playfully for teasing her. You just smiled and continued. “We cuddled on the couch watching the movie. Afterwards, we uh-we kissed.” You said the last part softly, looking off into space as you remembered it.

 

“Must have been good huh?” Reina said as she elbowed you in the side. You blushed from her catching you daydreaming about Mark kissing you. “Is that all?”

 

“Uh, well he called a car and he took me home. I thanked him at the door and may have kissed him again.” You shrugged. There really wasn’t any sort of juicy details. It had been a great night even with it being simple.

 

“Is he the one then?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. You shook your head and looked down at your hands. 

 

“No, I still haven’t decided.” 

 

“Are you going to date all of them?” Reina’s eyes opened wide like she was surprised. Your dates with Mark and BamBam were nice and you were attracted to both; but you wanted to get to know these boys a bit better personally before deciding. 

 

“I don’t want to rush into anything. I want to know each boy better before choosing. Is that so bad?” You sighed and fiddled with the hem of your skirt. Reina grabbed your hand to still your fidgeting. She rubbed her thumb comfortingly over the back of your hand. 

 

“No, Y/N. Nothing is wrong with that. I can respect that.” She suddenly yanked you into her lap. You felt her arms wrap around you as you laid your head on her chest. “If you need help; I will be here for you.” She said as she patted your head. You both stayed like that until Reina felt you yawn. “Okay, baby sis. Time for bed.” 

 

“No..” You protested as she tried to move you. You were very comfortable curled up with her on the couch. It was like when you were children and you were relishing the closeness.

 

“Yes. We both have work in the morning.” She finally managed to push you off of her and onto the cushions of the couch. You sighed and stood up, holding your hand out to Reina. She grabbed your hand and you pulled her up. You started skipping towards your bedrooms, your arms swinging in between you. ‘ _If Rei can act 5 then so can I_ ’ You thought as you made it to the doorway of your bedroom. You both bid each other goodnight and you entered your room.

 

You stripped off your clothes and pulled on a tank and a pair of sleep shorts. You grabbed your hairbrush and brushed out your hair. You flopped down on your bed and made a content noise. The night had been great. You couldn’t wait to see Mark again; however, it would be a few days since you had some work to get done over at Big Hit studios. You wondered if you would be working alongside Yoongi this time or not. You pulled the covers over your body and set your alarm on your phone to wake you up in the morning. 

**********

 

You groaned as your alarm blared. You flailed your arm out of your blanket cocoon and grabbed it up. You shut off the alarm and you threw off your blankets. ‘Who invented mornings anyway.’

 

Reina popped her head into your room. “Oh good. You are awake.” She smiled at you brightly. ‘ _Morning people_ ’ you thought as you groaned when Reina just giggled at your barely awake state. “Come on, get ready!” She said before heading towards your kitchen. You hoped she would make coffee as you grabbed out your clothes for the day. You slowly got ready and finally emerged from your bedroom 20 minutes later. 

 

When you entered the living area, you spotted Reina sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. When she saw you she slid a second, still steaming, cup across to you. You smiled at her gratefully and took a sip. ‘ _Ah sweet relief_ ’ You heard Reina try to stifle a giggle. Had you said that aloud?

 

“What?” You asked confused. She giggled a bit more behind the lip of her mug. She set down her coffee, careful not to spill it.

 

“Omg, the look on your face was just pure ecstasy.” She placed her cheek in the palm of her hand. “Better than s-” You cut her off before she could say it, your cheeks gaining a pinkish hue.

 

“Rei!” You had almost spit your coffee out all over the island and her at the insinuation. Reina checked her watch and her eyes went a bit wide. 

 

“Come on let's go! We are going to be late otherwise!” She hurriedly put her mug in the sink and grabbed up yours too. You mournfully watched as she poured the remaining coffee down the drain before rinsing it out. “Oh, it’s not the end of the world, Y/N!” She said when she turned and saw your expression. 

 

She motioned for you to follow her and you stood up while still sulking. You grabbed your purse and keys as you slipped your shoes on. Reina was impatiently tapping her foot. “I’m coming Unnie!” You sassed. You opened the door and motioned with exaggeration for her to go first. She rolled her eyes and exited your shared apartment. You closed and locked the apartment before following after Reina to the elevator.

*******

 

You were walking down the hallway towards your studio, carrying a new coffee and a donut from the cafeteria. You juggled your coffee in one hand, donut in your mouth, while you tried to unlock the door. You fumbled with the keys and missed the lock. You heard someone chuckle from behind you.

 

You turned around slowly, eyes open wide, with your donut still in your mouth. An elegant hand snatched your keys and unlocked the door for you, as you stood there looking shocked. You slowly grabbed the donut out of your mouth. Yoongi stood there patiently waiting, eyebrow cocked, for you to enter your studio. 

 

“Well, are you going to stand there all day?” You felt yourself blush and you hurriedly entered your studio as you muttered a quiet “thanks.” You walked over to your desk and set your coffee down. You sat in your chair and grabbed your headphones situating them around your neck. You were about to take a bite of your donut when your heard someone clear their throat.

 

“We missed you at the meeting.” Yoongi said from behind you. You spun around quickly in your chair surprised. 

 

“There was a meeting?!” You asked alarmed. You hadn’t been told of any meeting. Yoongi could see your panic. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

 

“Yeah, we sent you a text about it. Did you not get it?” You shook your head quickly, panic still written all over your face. “Y/N...don’t worry about it. You aren’t in trouble or anything.” You could feel your pulse slow down. Yoongi rubbed your shoulder before pulling away. 

 

“I didn’t miss anything important, did I?” He shook his head and you took a deep breath. 

 

“You will be working with Hoseok on a project and myself also.” Yoongi informed you. You nodded and gave Yoongi a smile. 

 

“Oppa, thank you for letting me know.” 

 

“It’s no problem. Stop by Hoseok to go over your project. Did you want to go over ours real quick?” 

 

“Sure, Yoongi-oppa.” You motioned for Yoongi to grab the other chair next to your desk. “What is our project?” 

 

“BangPD-nim wants us to produce a rap for an idol that will hopefully be debuting soon.” You were surprised. So far, they had only had you do projects for debuting groups. Not any raps, since Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon produced their own and were the go to rap producers. This would be a nice change in pace. 

 

“So do you know who he is?” You asked curiously. You hadn’t heard about any new rappers being signed to the company or any that were training.

 

“Ah-ha I think BangPD-nim said it was a  _ female  _ rapper.” He emphasized the word female. You were shocked. You hadn’t heard of any girls being signed to the company. From what you had known there were currently only boy trainees. 

 

You and Yoongi discussed the details and set out a schedule to work on it. After Yoongi left to go work on something else in his own studio, you sent a text off to Hoseok to see where he was. When 20 minutes later you didn’t get anything back, you decided to go look for the older male. There was one place he was likely to be: the dance studio. 

 

You grabbed your notebook and exited the studio, locking it behind you. You navigated the hallways until you stood outside of one of the dance studios. You could see Hoseok through the glass inset in the door. You quietly swung the door open and closed it carefully. You stood off to the side and watched in wonder as Hoseok danced fluidly to the music. It was mesmerizing. 

 

You watched as he hit the ending move and stood there panting in the mirror. You started to clap slowly. His eyes locked with yours in the mirror before he spun around. 

 

“Y/N-ah! I didn’t know you were here.” Hoseok said. You couldn’t tell if the red staining his cheeks was from the exertion from dancing or from you being there. “Wha-what are you doing here?” He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face and neck. You took in the sight and gulped. He was so handsome.  Why did you have to be surrounded by so many attractive men? It was getting hard to concentrate. “Y/N-ah did you hear me?” Hoseok asked bringing you out of your thoughts. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry Hobi-yah.” You looked away embarrassed. “What did you ask?” You had to stop getting distracted by their good looks. 

 

“What are you doing here?” He repeated kindly. You tried to get your mind to focus. Why were you here. Oh right!

 

“Yoongi-ah told me we have a project to work on together.” 

 

“Yeah, BangPD-nim wants us to work on a track and some choreography together. I hope that's alright.” The stain on his cheeks got darker. Okay so maybe it was part you and part the exertion.

 

“Of course, Hobi-oppa.” You assured with a smile. “I would love to work with you!”

 

“Oh good. I know how much you like working with Yoongi…” Hoseok trailed off. 

 

“Hobi-yah..I’d love working with any of you!” You pulled your notebook away from your body and showed it to Hoseok. “I brought a notebook to write down concepts and things.” You explained. He motioned for you to sit and he settled next to you on the floor.

 

Half an hour later, you had a pretty good outline of what you would be doing. You both heard voices getting closer to the studio before the other 6 members of BTS joined you in the studio.

 

“Oh hey! Y/N-ah is here!” Taehyung blurted out excitedly when he saw you. You waved shyly at them all in return. Everyone greeted you in a friendly manner except the Maknae. Jungkook only looked at you coldly. You wondered what that was all about. You shook it off and politely excused yourself promising to get with Hoseok again to work on what you had laid out. 

******

 

You once again found yourself quietly watching Hoseok dance. He was so talented it took your breath away. Literally, because you were sure you forgot how to breath a few times, especially when he did those body rolls. This time Hoseok noticed you in the mirror and he turned around smiling. 

 

“Y/N-ah!” Hoseok gave you his signature sunny smile. That boy could light up a room. You focused on your breathing before saying hello. 

 

“Hi Hobi.” You greeted. “I thought we could work on some of the choreography.” Hoseok nodded and you grabbed your phone and plugged it into the sound system. You and Hoseok had finished the track the day before. You both shared what choreography you had come up for the song. You both fed off of each other as you went through the moves. You lost yourself in the dancing. 

 

You finish getting down the choreography and now you laid on the studio floor trying to catch your breath. Hoseok came into your line of sight when he stood over you. He held out a bottle of water and you sat up, taking the proffered bottle. You sipped greedily from the bottle, the water was refreshing. 

 

“I’ve enjoyed working with you, Y/N.” Hoseok looked into your eyes. He smoothed a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of your bun. You felt his hand rest on your cheek as you took in his handsome face. You don’t know who leaned in first but before you knew it your lips were touching each other. You felt Hoseok deepen the kiss and you curled one of your hands on one of his biceps trying to steady yourself. 

 

You felt Hoseok pull away from you suddenly as if he was burned. You opened your eyes and looked at his stricken face. ‘ _When had you closed your eyes?_ ’ 

 

“I-Y/N-I” Hoseok stuttered out before quickly getting up off the floor. “Yoon-I-We…” He tried again but fail. He made several attempts at excuses before hurrying out of the room. You sat there frozen on the floor wondering just what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omo! this is so late! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies! <3 
> 
> P.S. I promise that my next update wont take so long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar mistakes are my own.

You sat on the floor dazed for a few more minutes after Hoseok abruptly left the room, only startled out of your thoughts when someone peeked into the room. 

 

“Y/N, are you okay? Did something happen?” You looked up into Taehyung’s worried face. He was biting his lip as he stared down at you. You gave him a weak smile and stood up slowly. You stumbled a bit and he reached over to help steady you.

 

“Thanks, Tae.” You say. You were standing close with your hands on his biceps, his hands still resting around your waist. Your breath hitched at how close you were standing. You slowly dropped your hands and took a step back to clear the fog that clouded your head.

 

“So I saw Hobi-hyung running out of the room…” Taehyung left the sentence open in a question. 

 

“Ha...yeah.” You said before looking down at you sneakers. You felt one of Taehyung’s fingers come to rest under your chin, gently easing your head up until he could look in your eyes. You could see the genuine worry and another emotion you couldn’t identify swirling in his dark iris’. 

 

“Did you two get in a fight?” He questioned. You shook your head no. Taehyung moved his palm to your cheek before rubbing the pad of his thumb softly over your skin. You closed your eyes at the sensation. 

 

“Tae…” You whispered, bringing your hand up to rest on the one stroking your cheek. “No, we didn’t fight….he.” You didn’t want to continue. 

 

“What did Hoseok do?” Tae asked sternly, his eyes piercing. He looked ready to hunt down his bandmate. 

 

“Tae...he--kissed me.” You looked back down at the floor. “And then he ran away…”  You couldn't understand what had happened. You had enjoyed kissing Hoseok and he had seemed to have been enjoying it also. 

 

You felt Taehyung lean into you, his forehead resting on your own, and chuckle. You tried to look him in the eyes but were cross eyed from the proximity. 

 

“Hmmm...was it something like this?” You were going to ask him like what but he never let you get a word out before his lips are on yours. You sighed into the kiss and Taehyung deepened it. You pulled away a minute later, feeling a bit dazed. 

 

“Yeah, a bit like that. Are you going to run away now?”  You asked with a semi-serious tone. He pulled lightly at the strands of hair at the nape of your neck.

 

“No, I think I would rather be right here.” He said as he once again rested his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes once more, and smiled, squeezing Taehyung’s biceps that were still clutched in your hands. His lips gently brushed against your forehead before the elder pulled away from you. 

 

“Thank you..for not running away.” You settled your face into the crook of Taehyung’s neck, soaking in the closeness and warmth Tae was emitting.

*******

Jungkook was fuming. What did everyone see in you? He moved out of the doorway to the dance studio and down the hall. He had no destination in mind. He was too annoyed to think straight. Not only did you have Hobi-hyung and Yoongi-hyung falling all over you, but now Taehyung too! What made you so special?

 

Jungkook got to the end of the hallway and punched the wall in frustration. Why the hell were they so infatuated with you? You were all they could talk about nowadays.

 

“Y/N is good at this….Y/N is good at that” Jungkook mocked. He was so sick of hearing how….PERFECT… you were. 

 

Jungkook pushed away from the wall and stalked off towards the dorm to get his gym bag. He needed to work off this frustration.

********

 

You pressed yourself flat against the wall so Jungkook wouldn't notice you. So you had been right. He was angry with you. For what you had no clue. 

 

When he had finally left the hall going the opposite way, you sighed a breath of relief and turned to go back to your studio. 

 

When you made it back to your studio, you gathered up your things and locked up to head home. You were exhausted after the emotional day you had and were ready to just veg out at home since you didn't have a schedule the next day.

 

As you passed Yoongi’s studio, you glanced in the doorway which was slightly ajar and a tender smile graced your face. Yoongi was sprawled out on his couch asleep, face nestled in his sweatshirt. He looked so young and relaxed, you just wanted to cuddle him. You couldn’t believe the normally cold, intimidating looking boy was really this soft, and cuddly. The smile didn’t leave your face the whole way out of the building. 

******** 

 

You were sitting on the couch, surfing your social media accounts, when your sister finally got home. You distractedly greeted her, still focused on your cellphone. You felt the couch cushions dip as she sat down tiredly next to you. When you kept your focus on your phone, she bumped your shoulder with her own.

 

“So, just going to ignore me now?” She said as she rested her head on your shoulder. 

 

“No, sorry was just keeping up with everyone back home.”

 

“I understand. I miss them all sometimes.” She closed her eyes. “I love being here with you though.” You made a noncommittal noise and rested your head on top of hers. “Did anything interesting happen at the studio today?” 

 

You blushed when you heard her question. Did something interesting happen? Ha...you bet, but you weren’t sure you wanted to let her know all the gritty details. You felt her bony finger poke you in the side. 

 

“Well? Are you still ignoring me?” 

 

“No…” You sighed and set your phone down on the end table to the side of you. “I got kissed...twice.” You winced when her head popped up and hit you in the chin. “Ow, Rei…” You rubbed at the sore spot, you sister mirroring your actions on the top of her head. 

 

“Twice!! Who?!?” Her voice went up an octave at the end. 

 

“Hoseok...and Taehyung…” You admitted, biting you lip. You fiddled with the bracelet around your wrist in nervousness. “Hoseok...kind of ran away after…” You still didn’t know how you felt about that. You knew deep down there had to be a reason he got upset afterwards and left. “Taehyung found me afterwards….and then he kissed me.”

 

“Did he run away also?” Your sister giggled. You shook your head no and sighed again. Even with Hoseok running away and confusing you more, you still had a pretty good day. 

 

“Good, did anything else happen today?” You frowned when you thought about Jungkook. His angry rant in the hallway about you. You just couldn’t understand what you could have possibly done for him to dislike you so much.

 

“I don’t think Jungkook likes me very much.” Reina’s eyes got wide in disbelief.

 

“Who couldn’t like you?” 

 

“Him apparently. I stumbled upon him in one of the hallways ranting to himself about me. I’m confused on what I’ve done.” You looked down at you fingers tangled up in the hem of your shirt. You were twisting it around and around.

 

“Don’t stress about it, Y/N. I’m sure it’s nothing. Some sort of misunderstanding.” She pat you shoulder comfortingly.

 

“I hope you’re right, Reina.” You nearly jumped when your phone vibrated on the table top. You glanced down at the screen seeing a notification for a text message. You grabbed up you phone to see who it was. ‘Unknown’ glared back at you across the screen. You unlocked your phone to read the whole message. 

 

Your eyes widened at the words. Jungkook had asked Taehyung for your number and wanted to get together with you to ask you about a project he’d like to work on. You were surprised. His actions today would make anyone think that you would be the last person he would want to work with. 

 

“Something wrong?” Reina asked, trying to look over your shoulder at the message. So nosy. 

 

“No, just very confusing.” You said as you sent an affirmative message back telling him to meet you 2 days from now in the studio. He agreed and you set a time to meet. You were very curious to see what he was up to.

 

“Well?” She prodded when you didn’t offer up any details. You set your phone back down after marking the meeting in your calendar.

 

“Jungkook wants to meet about a project he wants to work on.” She cocked her head in confusion.

 

“But I thought he didn’t like you?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought...I just don’t know.” You hoped maybe to find out what you had done wrong so you could apologize to the other. You hadn’t meant to hurt him in anyway. “I guess I will have to wait and see.” 

 

“You life is like a Kdrama, y/n. I don’t know if my heart can take it.” She joked. 

 

You had to agree. You didn’t know if your heart could take it either.  

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who needs sleep???

You had your headphones on while tweaking a track you had been working on with Yoongi. You felt a presence behind you and you turned slowly to see who it was. Taehyung stood behind you and waved when you made eye contact. You pulled your headphones down to rest around your neck.

 

“Hey oppa. Did you need something?” You asked curiously. You didn’t remember scheduling anything with him that day, and you were pretty sure that he had some sort of schedule. “Aren’t you supposed to be at practice or something?” You said before he could answer you.

 

“Hey, Y/N. I have a bit before I have to go to vocal practice. I just wanted to see what you were up too.” Taehyung’s gaze was intense as he looked at you. You could feel a heat spread across your cheekbones and just knew you were blushing.

 

“Ahha--” You could swear your brain short circuited for a moment as you looked into his dark eyes. You shook your head, trying to get your thoughts back together. “I’m just working on a track for the new female rapper.”

 

“You are working on that with Yoongi-hyung?” Taehyung asked for confirmation. You nodded and played nervously with the bracelet around your thin wrist. “You are taking care of yourself? Yoongi-hyung is not making you overwork is he? I’ll have to go have a word with him if he is.” Taehyung’s look suddenly got serious and he went to turn away. You grabbed the sleeve of his soft sweater.

 

“Tae, Yoongi isn’t overworking me. I admit that I am a workaholic also but I’m the one making sure he isn’t overworking himself actually.” Taehyung had a look of relief in his eyes and he relaxed. You dropped your hand from where you had gripped his sleeve.

 

“Can I hear some of it?” Taehyung asked curiously.

 

“Sure, I was tweaking the beat a bit. I have the lyrics done. I just want to go over them with Yoongi.” You explained as you started the beginning of the track. Taehyung bobbed his head to the beat.

 

“Oh, I like that beat. Could you rap the lyrics for me. Only if you want to.” He held up his hands as if you would protest. You bit your lip nervously, but decided to just dive in.

 

“Okay, Taehyungie, for you I will.” You gave him a smile and then queued up the beat track again. You let the beat wash over you before rapping the lyrics out. When the beat faded out, you cautiously opened your eyes. Even tho it wasn’t your track, you had put your heart and soul into the lyrics. Taehyung stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. He blinked once, then twice.

 

“Y/N-ah. That was beautiful.” You blushed at his praise. “Why haven't you released a mixtape?” Taehyung’s face turned curious again. You shifted nervously in your chair.

 

“Thanks, Tae, but I’m not that good…” You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment. “Most of my raps are so personal, even when I was underground it was hard for me to share that piece of me.”

 

“I understand, Y/N. Yoongi-hyung was nervous when he put out his mixtape for the same reasons. He was baring a piece of who he was.” Taehyung eyes turned soft. “Maybe you should talk to him about it.”

Taehyung had a point. Everyone who has heard you rap has suggested that you put out a mixtape but youve been scared. Your raps were very personal, and to share that with people everywhere was daunting. Yoongi had achieved it and maybe you should share your fears with him and get some advice.

 

“You are right, Oppa.” You gave him a grateful smile. “I will have to talk to him sometime about it. Thank you, Taehyungie.”

 

Your heart fluttered at his boxy grin. He glanced at the clock on your wall and his eyes went wide. He gave you an apologetic look and gave his goodbyes as he headed towards the door and down the hall towards his vocal practice. You giggled as he tripped going out the door, waving to you before he disappeared down the hallway.

********

 

The next day you were at the studio going over choreo with Yugyeom, BamBam, and Mark. You were breaking for lunch, sitting around on the floor in a circle. You were looking at your watch anxiously. Mark cleared his throat to get your attention.

 

“Everything okay, Y/N?” Mark asked with concern. He had noticed you had been a bit distracted all throughout practice. Your sister was working with another group and had asked you to work with the boys in her place. You had agreed because you missed seeing them. Your projects over at big hit had kept you away more than you liked. He poked you when you didn’t answer him.

 

“Huh? Oh Mark-Oppa.”

 

“I said-Everything okay?” Mark looked even more concerned now. You had been so out of it today. You looked at your watch again, and he saw you worry your lip between your teeth. You looked up into his eyes and he was shocked to see how drained you look.

 

“Yeah.” You huffed out a frustrated breath. You had to admit you were nervous about your meeting with Jungkook later that day. You didn’t know exactly what you were going to be walking into, as you thought that you were the last person he would want to work with. His actions and overheard comments were proof enough. “I have a meeting with Jungkook later. I guess it has me distracted. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Y/N, but why would meeting with Jungkook make you nervous?” Yugyeom spoke up, wondering why meeting his friend was distracting you so much. He loved spending time with Jungkook whenever they got the chance.

 

“Ah, Jungkook-ssi, doesn’t like me very much.” You admitted. Saying it outloud to your shared friends made panic bubble up in your chest. What if his dislike for you made them start to think different of you. Make them not like you anymore. BamBam noticed your increase in breath and grabbed your hand up in his own, holding it to his chest.

 

“It will be okay. Breath with me.” You looked into his eyes as you followed along with his breathing. You felt the panic run out of you, and closed your eyes in embarrassment that they had seen you almost fall apart...again. You felt arms encircle your waist and you leaned your head against Yugyeom’s shoulder. Mark had hold of your other hand, and you just lost yourself in how safe you felt at that moment, with all the care the boys had surrounding you.

 

You heard a click and when you opened your eyes you saw Jackson standing over you and the boys with his phone out, smiling.

 

“Look how cute you all are.” Jackson teased. “I hate to break up this scene, but we have vocal practice.” Jackson said pointedly to Yugyeom. You felt him shift behind you and held back the whine when his arms untangled from your waist.  You glanced down at your watch one last time and sighed.

 

“That’s okay, oppa. I have to get going back over to Big Hit anyway. Good practice guys. Jackson, I’ll see you and the others in dance practice tomorrow.” You said as you stood up and gathered your things together. You parted ways at the door with the boys, Mark wishing you luck. You waved as you walked the opposite way from the boys and to your fate. Just what did Jungkook want with you?

********

 

You sat waiting in your studio for Jungkook to show up. You jumped at the knock that sounded at your door. You looked up, eyes wide, trying to steady your breathing. You let out a shaky breath when you saw who stood there.

 

“What are you doing here so late?” Yoongi sounded amused. He always got lectured by you to get back to the dorm at a reasonable time. Now it wasn’t too late, mind you, but by now you were usually gone. “Have you eaten yet?”

 

“No.” You shook your head. You had been too nervous to eat, afraid you wouldn’t be able to keep anything down. At lunch earlier with the boys, you had only taken a few bites, too lost in your thoughts. You held up a finger to quiet him before he could protest and drag you somewhere to eat. “I have a meeting with Jungkook-ssi.” You saw Yoongi frown at that. Before he could say anything, another form came into view behind him.

 

Jungkook stood behind Yoongi, surprise in his dark eyes. “Hyung, what are you doing here?” Jungkook asked carefully. He wasn’t sure how he felt with Yoongi standing there looking concerned between you and Jungkook.

 

“I came to check on Y/N. She is not usually here this late.” Yoongi answered the Maknae. You could feel the butterflies rolling in your stomach. As you pushed up from the chair, you noticed that your hands were shaking. You must have stood up too fast, as your vision swam and you felt slightly out of breath.

 

“Jungkook-ssi. I’m sorry, I’m not feeling too well” You managed to get out before your eyes rolled into your head and you fell to the floor. All Jungkook and Yoongi heard before you went down was, “Jungko---”

 

Yoongi rushed across the plush carpet to your side. He pat your face while calling your name after checking your breathing. Jungkook stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide, not quite sure what to do. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook with panic in his eyes.

 

“Don’t just stand there, Jungkookie! Call for help!” Jungkook stared at Yoongi dumbly, before turning tail and running down the hall.

 

Yoongi cushioned your head on his thigh, breathing a sigh of relief when your eyes opened. Yoongi cradled your face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs gently rubbing circles on your cheekbones. “Y/N, You will be the death of me. Don’t scare me like that again.” You looked blearily up into Yoongi’s face, confused on how you had ended up in this position.

 

“Yoongi…” You tried to sit up but felt your head swim at the movement. You groaned and Yoongi pushed you back down into his lap.

 

“Shh...just rest for a moment.” You decided to take his advice, and closed your eyes while focusing on your breathing. Moments later, you heard a commotion in the hallway before your studio was invaded by concerned medical personnel.

 

Jungkook stood off to the side awkwardly as he took in the chaos around him. They tried to pry you away from Yoongi but you had a vice grip on his shirt as they tried to pull you away. Jungkook watched as Yoongi ended up carrying you out of the room, but his heart skipped when he heard you mutter his name brokenly as Yoongi walked past him.

 

When everyone had left the room, leaving him alone, Jungkook slid down the wall, head cradled in his hands. That was how Namjoon found him a hour later, as he looked into your studio, curious as to why you would still be here.

 

“Jungkook-ah?” Namjoon sucked in a shocked breath when Jungkook looked up at the sound of his name. “Jungkook-ah. What is wrong?” Jungkook’s eyes were rimmed red and puffy, as if he had been crying. Namjoon stooped down, trying to comfort his dongsaeng.

 

Jungkook looked up into Namjoon’s eyes, before uttering “Y/N…” Namjoon was even more concerned and gathered Jungkook up in his arms as the younger cried, muttering your name over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this on a cliffy but I decided to be nice. ^-^ I hoped you liked it. We are 1/2 to 3/4 done with this work of love. Anything you would like to see? Please feel free to request. I can't promise it will happen but I do love hearing y'alls suggestions. Love, Love, Love y'all <3
> 
> I'm going through some personal things, so updates will be sporadic. Writing is a great distraction tho. Thank you for all who have stayed with this fic so far. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://thepaperyomiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies. <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my lovely girls from my group chat. (If you are reading this) Thank you for everything. <3 Also, to everyone who has left kind words for me. Love you all <3

Your head felt fuzzy and you opened your eyes only to squint at the brightness of the light filtering into the room. You closed them once more and a pained groan escaped you. You heard movement to your right and felt a hand brush through your hair. You felt a second hand grab one of yours, a thumb rubbing circles across the back.

 

“Don’t scare me like that again, Y/N.” You heard the person to your right say. The voice was gravelly and laced with concern. You turned your head to look at Yoongi. He sat there worrying his lip between his teeth, as his eyes roamed your features. When you turned to look at who was sat on your other side you saw that Hoseok was the one holding your hand. Reina was pacing behind Hoseok’s seat, but stopped when she finally saw you were awake. 

 

“Y/N!” She rushed over to stand next to the side of the bed. She reached out her hand as if to touch you but stopped short. 

 

“Hi.” You said, a cough escaping you. Reina grabbed up a cup from the tray next to your bed and filled it with water from the pitcher. She shakily handed it to you, a bit of the water sloshing over the side. Hoseok grabbed the glass, as your grip was just as shaky and held it to your lips. You greedily took a drink and the coolness of the water felt great on your parched throat.

 

“You need to take better care of yourself, baby sis.” Reina’s gaze turned stern. You knew she meant business, she was usually so happy go lucky. Yoongi tapped your hand to get your attention. 

 

“You will listen to Reina.” Yoongi gaze was sharp. You felt like you had no choice but to obey when he looked at you like that. You had a suspicion of what had happened. You had been so nervous to meet with Jungkook that you had barely eaten or drank anything, afraid you’d work yourself up so much that you’d make yourself sick. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hoseok nod. It looked like you’d have everyone making sure you stayed healthy. You didn’t blame them. You winced at the thought of what Amber and Mark were going to say when they found out. 

 

You shifted away from Yoongi’s sharp gaze and turned toward Hoseok. “Hi, Hoseok. I didn’t expect you to be here.” You said shyly. You felt a bit of shame run through you for causing him to worry. 

 

“When hyung called and told me what had happened….I couldn’t just stay put. I had to come see you.” Hoseok’s eyes were wide and sincere. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.” He hung his head in shame. You raised your hand up and touched his cheek gently, causing him to raise his head.

 

“It’s okay, Oppa.” You assured. “I’m glad you are here...all of you.” You said as you looked at everyone surrounding you. 

~~~~~~~~

 

You were released later that day on instructions to rest. You had found out that your blood sugar had dipped dangerously low, causing you to feel dizzy and faint. Reina was set to take you home before she, regretfully, had to go to work, but you begged her to not leave you alone. Yoongi had heard your heated debate with your sister, and you found yourself ensconced on his couch in his studio, a blanket wrapped around your legs and snacks in easy reach. You huffed at being babied but were secretly grateful that you didn’t have to be alone.

 

You glanced over at where Yoongi was seated, studying him for a moment. He looked so handsome as he worked, face intent and focused. You grabbed up your notebook that lay on the table next to the couch. Might as well be productive. Yoongi must not be as focused as you had thought, because at your slight movement you saw him shift to observe what you were doing. Yoongi had been determined to make sure you rest and not overexert yourself.

 

When he was satisfied that you were still behaving, he turned back to his work. You snorted in amusement and opened the notebook to the lyrics you had been working on. You looked up a bit later when there was a knock at Yoongi’s door. The door was opened cautiously to reveal Hoseok standing there. Yoongi glanced over, taking off his headphones, as the other shuffled in the room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Hey, I thought maybe you both would be hungry?” Hoseok said holding up a bag of food. You knew they were on a diet, but it looked as though, for your sake, they were going to cheat. You waved off Yoongi’s concerned look as you sat up to make room for Hoseok to sit down beside you. 

 

Your stomach growled as you took in the smell of the food in the bag. Hoseok chuckled at your blush and handed you your portion of food. You thanked him, assuring him that you were feeling fine and Yoongi had been taking good care of you, which caused the other to blush at the praise.

 

You looked up from your food to Hoseok and Yoongi’s intense gazes. You paused in eating to quirk your eyebrow, before exaggeratingly bringing up a piece of food and eating it. Satisfied, the two others finally began to eat their food. You rolled your eyes and continued to eat the food in companionable silence. 

 

When you were finished, you made to get up to throw your trash away, but a hand stopped you. Yoongi pointedly held out his hand for your garbage. You huffed in annoyance but were secretly happy that he wanted to take care of you. You passed him your trash and sunk back into the couch cushions, leaning into Hoseok’s shoulder. The other boy wrapped an arm around your waist.

 

“Thank you for the food, Hobi.” You felt his arm tighten around you.

 

“No problem, Y/N.” Hoseok shifted and pulled you closer. “What were you working on when I got here?” He pointed to your abandoned lyrics notebook. You reached over and grabbed it up. You opened it to the page that you had been working on and passed the notebook over to him. His eyes scanned the page and he set the notebook down in his lap after he was done reading.

 

“These are good, Y/N.” His words were sincere and made you smile. 

 

“Thank you. I needed to do something. Yoongi so much as wont let me breath without making sure I’m okay.” You teased the elder. He scoffed but a blush adorned his cheeks and he spun away from you in his chair to face the screen again, grabbing up his headphones and mumbling about ungrateful dongsaeng. You giggled and turned your attention back on Hoseok. 

 

“We were all worried about you.” Hoseok admitted. “You need to take better care of yourself.” You nodded at his words. You knew this, but you had been so nervous and worried over what Jungkook could have wanted, you just forgot that part. 

 

“I know, Oppa. I’m sure you all will make sure I do from now on.” You said as you pushed away from him. You readjusted your position and the two of you conversed for a while before he had to leave. You said your goodbyes and giggled again as Yoongi still ignored you both, still miffed from your earlier teasing.

 

You grabbed up your lyrics notebook once again, and stared at the page for a few minutes. You set your pen down in defeat as you felt your eyelids droop once more. You laid your head back on the armrest of the couch. You’d just close your eyes for a minute and rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You rubbed your eyes, stretching to work out the kinks in your back. You sleepily looked around the dim room. You sat up, the blanket that had been wrapped around your shoulders falling to the floor. 

 

Your lips quirked in a smile. Yoongi was asleep, slumped over his desk with his head laying on his crossed arms. You chanced a glance at the clock on the wall. It was late in the evening. You groaned as you pushed up from your seated position and carefully walked over to where Yoongi was. You stared down at his sleep slack face, brushing hair out of his face, before gently shaking Yoongi’s shoulder.

 

Yoongi grumbled in his sleep before his eyes focused on you. “You should be resting.” Yoongi said as he sat up. You groaned and felt yourself pout. You had rested enough and were just fine.

 

“Oppa…” You whined. “I’m fine.” He stood up and ruffled your hair affectionately.

 

“Brat…” the affection in his voice made you feel warm inside. “I’m just looking out for you.” He glanced up at the clock and his eyes went wide. “Yah, Y/N! Why didn’t you tell me it was so late. I was supposed to get you home hours ago.”

 

“I tried to tell you...it’s why I woke you up.” You shrugged and walked back over to gather up your things.  Yoongi watched you with worried eyes as you moved around the studio. 

 

“Oppa. I’m fine.” You tried to sooth. “But you won’t be if you don’t get me home soon.” You let out a laugh at how wide his eyes had gotten. “You have met my sister? Reina will come for you.” You poked him when his eyes got this far off look. He shook his head to clear it and jumped up from his seat, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Reina hadn’t been too mad when Yoongi had finally gotten you home. She had fallen asleep waiting for you to get home and hadn’t noticed until you had walked through the door, assuring Yoongi over and over you were fine. You had pushed the protesting boy out the door with promises to see him the next day, shutting the door to his protests.

 

Reina had hovered worriedly over you as you had eaten a snack. You had rolled your eyes as you finished off the snack and stood to get ready for bed. You waved her off as she tried to help. 

 

“For god sake, Rei. I only fainted. I’ve rested and have eaten. I feel just fine.” You bit out. You instantly regretted it when her face fell and she turned to walk away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just tired.” You said as you grabbed her hand. She gave you a weak smile before leaning up and kissing your forehead. She bid you goodnight and let you get ready in peace.

 

(And if you never knew that she checked on you twice later that night...well what could that hurt?) 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were hiding out in your studio at Big Hit. Mark and BamBam had been driving you crazy with how they were coddling you after your ‘episode’. You decided to hide out at your studio at Big Hit, working on the tracks for JYP instead. You hoped being here that you would get some peace and quiet. Everyone here thought you were at JYPE and it gave you a moment to breath. 

 

You spent the afternoon laying down some beats, taking a short break to eat something. You decided to work on some lyrics when you heard a hesitant knock at your closed door. You tensed and gripped your desk. ‘ _Shit! Who knows I’m here?!_ ’ You panicked. You couldn’t put up with anymore coddling. You had the urge to hide under your desk until whomever it was gave up and went away. 

 

“Y/N?” You heard a timid voice ask weakly as they knocked again. ‘ _Is that?_ ’ You thought as you reluctantly got up from your chair and crossed to the door. You carefully opened the door to reveal the sheepish face of Jungkook. You were surprised. The other had been avoiding you since you had fainted in front of him. 

 

“Jungkook-ssi.” You motioned for the boy to follow you into the room, shutting the door firmly behind you. You watched as Jungkook nervously fidgeted in front of the couch. “You can sit down, Kook.” You hoped your smile was reassuring. He sat down on the couch, leg bouncing up and down. 

 

You sat down in your chair across from him and waited. He looked at everywhere but where you were seated. You huffed in annoyance. 

 

“Jungkook…” You tried to prompt him into saying something.

 

“Y/N. I-” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your encouraging words. I have been feeling not myself lately but this has been helping. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always try so hard. <3
> 
> Until next time lovelies <3


	25. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is soooo late! I lost all my progress in docs somehow. please enjoy!

You stared at Jungkook curiously. He had paused after uttering your name. You rolled your chair closer and touched his arm softly. He jumped at the touch and you saw a light blush stain his smooth cheeks. He shyly looked up at you through his fringe, a look that you aren’t used to as he usually glared at you. 

 

“Whatever you want to say, just say it Kook-ah.” You prodded gently. You saw him swallow thickly. His tongue poked out to wet his lips.

 

“I--ah.” Jeongguk tried again. “Y/N-ah..I’m sorry.” Jungkook said as he looked back down at his folded hands, his hair falling in his face to cover his flush stained cheeks. You bit your lip as you raised you hand to brush Jungkook’s hair out of his handsome face. Jungkook looked so anxious and wouldn’t look you in the eyes. 

 

“Hey, what are you sorry for Jungkook-ah?” You said as you gently grabbed his chin and lifted his face up so you could look in his eyes. You looked into his wide doe eyes, and couldn’t hold back from gently caressing his smooth cheek with the pad of your thumb. “You have nothing to be sorry for..” You said in a whisper. Your hand was knocked off of his face as he shook his head in protest. 

 

“It’s all my fault!” he looked up into your face looking panic stricken. You were startled. What did he mean?

“Kookie?” You grabbed his bicep as you tried to calm him down. 

 

“I-if I hadn’t been so mean to you…” Jungkook’s arms flew around as he gestured almost hitting you in the face. His eyes that were once scared, now looked wild as he tried to explain himself. “You wouldn’t have made yourself sick. I was just jealous.” Jungkook admitted quietly. “I just stood there...I was so scared…” 

 

“Jungkookie..” You rubbed your hand up and down his arm trying to calm him down. “You were jealous?” You couldn’t understand why. He was extremely talented and you were nothing special.

 

“Yeah, hyungs were giving you all their attention...you were all they talked about. You are good at everything. I was...jealous.” Jungkook face was flushed in embarrassment.

 

“You..the Golden Maknae...were jealous of me?” Jungkook nodded and refused to look up at you. You looked over at the young idol. He was so adorable. You brought your fingers up and pinched his cheeks while making cooing noises at how cute he was being.

 

“Aw, Kookie. You sweet little bunny!” You laughed as his eyes widened and he tried to escape your fingers. He batted at your hands with an affronted look.  “You have nothing to be jealous about..your hyungs love you.” You assured him. He gave you a timid smile. Your heart fluttered a bit. 

 

“I only asked you to meet me to see what they saw in you..” Jungkook admitted. “I’m sorry that you were so worried…” 

 

“It’s okay Jungkook. If you ever want to…” You trailed off. 

 

“Okay, Y/N-ah. I’d like that.” You looked over at the clock on your wall. “Don’t you have practice, Kook?” He looked over at where your eyes were trained. He stood up quickly and apologized for keeping you.

 

“I’ll see you later, Kookie.” You waved and smiled at the boy. You covered your giggle as he missed the opening of the door and ran into the door frame instead. His blush deepened and he hurried out the door.

*******

 

After your talk with Jungkook a few days ago, things went much smoother at work. You were slowly getting to know each other, instead of the boy avoiding you at all costs. The tension that once permeated the air whenever you were in the same room was thankfully gone.

 

You had just finished running a dance practice with the boys. Once everyone had found out you helped with some of their choreography, they wanted you to come to the practices too. You were taking a drink of water as Jungkook walked up behind you. 

 

“Y/N…” Jungkook sounded nervous for some reason. He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted back and forth on his feet. 

 

“Hmmm, Yes Jungkook-ah?” You turned to face him, setting down your water bottle next to your bag before straightening up again. 

 

“I was wondering if you could help me with something...if you have time...I know you are busy. You are a producer and everything..of course you know you are a producer.” Jungkook was babbling by now. You laughed and held up your hand to stop him from continuing. 

 

“Kookie. It’s fine.” You saw him relax a little. “You can stop by my studio anytime.” You smiled before excusing yourself to go change and leave for the day. Jungkook promised to stop by during a break in their schedules. He looked so excited about whatever he is wanting to work on.

********

 

“I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a while.” Reina said as she bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. You sat watching her at the island in your shared kitchen. 

 

“I know Unnie. I’ve missed you but we’ve both been busy.” You replied as she handed you a cup of coffee. She has been working non stop choreographing and you have been busy working on tracks for both companies. You two have barely seen each other in the past few weeks. 

 

“We both have no schedule coming up. Let’s go out together.” You suggested as you took a sip of the delicious coffee. You closed your eyes in pleasure. Coffee was your life blood and Reina knew how to make it just right. 

 

“That’s a great idea. Where do you want to go?” She questioned as she leaned up against the counter. 

 

“We should go out to a club dancing.” You decided. You set down your mug and looked at her expectantly waiting for her answer. She looked at you curiously. You never wanted to go dancing. Crowds were not your thing and made you nervous. You just smiled brightly and leaned your head into your palm still waiting for her answer. You quirked your eyebrow at her. 

 

“Dancing? You really want to go somewhere fun?” Reina asked as she slowly set the cup she was drinking from on the tile counter. 

 

“I like to go to do fun things…” You glared at her mildly but smiled again a moment later. 

 

“You usually like to be holed up somewhere, drinking coffee.” she pointed out. “Not out dancing in a crowded club with me.” 

 

“I like to be out places with you...just not with other people.” You shrugged and took another drink of your coffee. “But I feel like going out dancing.” You felt butterflies in your stomach but Reina has done so much for you, you wanted to do something for her in return. She spends most of her free time with you and never once complains about what you do. You looked at her and could see how excited she looked at the possibility of going out soon. 

 

“You really want to go?” Reina bit her lip and looked up through her lashes at you. She was giving you an out if you wanted one. You sucked in a steadying breath and looked her in the eye.

 

“Yes, Unnie. I really want to go.” A tender smile was on your lips at her excited squeal. She ran over to you and hugged you tight. 

 

“That sounds so fun! Thank you!” Reina gave you one last squeeze before letting you go and straightening her clothes out and smoothing her hair. You smiled into your coffee as she flounced off to go get ready for work. 

********

 

You felt your headphones being lifted off of your ears. You looked up curiously to see who was interrupting your work. Not that you minded. You were stuck on this one measure and didn’t know what was missing. You were just going to see if Yoongi had any ideas.

 

Sharp, fox like eyes looked down at you as your headphones hung from the elegant fingers of Min Yoongi. Think of the devil, here he was. You held out your hand and Yoongi handed you your headphones. You set them down on the desk top and turned your chair to face him. 

 

“Hey, Oppa.” You greeted. You motioned to the couch across from you. He sat down and you looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Hey…” He looked a bit nervous. He shifted in his seat and pulled at the sleeves of his t shirt.

 

“Yoongi.”

 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

 

“Oh, um. Reina and I are going dancing at a club.” You saw him shift again. He was quiet for a minute.

 

“Oh. I didn’t know that you liked to go to clubs.” You looked down at your hands. 

 

“I don’t really, but Reina does. She always does what I like so I want to do something she likes.” You explained to him. 

 

“That is so nice of you. Are you going to be okay?” You looked up from your folded hands. His look was concerned. He, of course, knew of your past now and was worried you would be overwhelmed. 

 

“Thanks for your worry, Oppa. I will be fine. Reina will be there.” You tried to sound confident but you knew your voice shook a little at the end. Yoongi stood up and you grabbed his sleeve before he could turn and leave. “Oppa, was there something you had wanted?” You saw a blush stain his cheeks.

 

“Uhm, forget it. It was nothing.” He brushed you off. He tried to walk away but you tighten your grip on his shirt sleeve. 

 

“Oppa, can you listen to something for me before you leave?” You asked shyly. He nodded and grabbed your extra desk chair. You handed him your headphones and queued up the part in the track you were stuck on. 

 

You studied his face as he concentrated on working his magic on your work. He bit his lip in concentration. You felt a jolt run through you when he noticed your staring and turned to smile at you. 

********

 

You stood in front of your mirror looking at your reflection. You had on black shorts and a draped purple tank top with a pair of cute heels. You had finished doing your makeup and were waiting for Reina to finish before you left to go out. 

 

You looked over your shoulder and noticed that Rei was standing there already. “Hey, You look great Y/N.” 

 

“So do you, Rei.” She was dressed similarly and looked so excited and anxious to go. You grabbed up your purse, checking to see if your wallet and keys were inside. You walked across your room and followed your sister to the door. There was a cab waiting outside for you both.

 

20 minutes later, you and your sister were in line to get in one of the popular clubs downtown. She was vibrating with energy and had a big smile on her face. She turned around to look and you and grabbed your hands in her own. 

 

“Thank you for doing this, Y/N. I know it's out of your comfort zone.” she squeezed your hands once more before dropping them. You finally made it up to the front of the line and made it inside the club shortly. 

 

Reina pulled you out onto the dancefloor and you watched as she got into the music. As she danced she poked you in the arm. “Come on. Dance!” She laughed and grabbed your hands moving your body back and forth. You listened to the beat of the music, the bassline pounding through you. You tuned out all of the people around you and just focused on your sister and how much fun she was having. 

 

“Ahh look! Y/N can actually have fun!” Reina teased as you danced next to her, finally feeling comfortable. 

 

“Unnie!” You playfully pushed her and continued to dance together. You were jostled a bit by someone bumping into you. 

 

“Omo! I’m so sorry!” A familiar voice said in english. You turned and squinted in the dim light to see who it could be. You eyes widened in recognition. 

 

“Giulia?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost most of my stories that weren't saved elsewhere so its been slow writing everything. I hope you like this chapter. Love you all. <3


	26. Giulia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D

You couldn’t believe who was standing in front of you. You never thought you would randomly be standing in front of someone you knew from back in LA. 

 

“Giulia?” The girl squinted at you in the dim lighting. After a moment, her eyes widened in recognition.

 

“Omo! Y/N is that you?” You could see her squint harder to confirm it was you. 

 

“Yeah. What are you doing here?” You grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the dance floor, Reina following behind, to a quiet corner so you could hear each other better. 

 

“I’m on vacation with some friends.” She waved to some girls on the dance floor and she motioned that she was okay and they didn’t need to come over. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry for dragging you away.” You said as you noticed the girls. You didn’t mean to pull her from her friends. She smiled at you and reassured you it was okay. You heard your sister clear her throat. 

 

“Y/N.” Reina stood behind you waiting for you to introduce her. 

 

“Wah- oh yeah. Giulia this is my older sister, Reina.” You pulled your sister closer to your side. “Reina, this is my friend Giulia. She stayed with our cousin for a semester of schooling. We’ve kept in touch since then.” 

 

You led Giulia to a table that was bracketing the dance floor and pushed her down into a chair. Reina ran to get you three drinks and you took the chair across from your friend. You made idle chit chat as you waited for your sister to return. 

 

“So are you enjoying your time in Korea?” You ask as Reina returns, setting sodas down in front of you both. You thank your sister and take a sip. 

 

“Oh yeah. It’s been such a great time.” Giulia said enthusiastically. You smiled at how excited she seemed to be there. She filled you both in on all the things her and her friends had done and there plans for the rest of their trip.

 

“You should show them where you work.” Reina prodded you in the side. “They would probably enjoy a tour of both places.” You bit your lip, not sure if it was a good idea or not. You knew how big of a kpop fan Giuls was. She would be ecstatic if she had the chance to go. You made up your mind.

 

“I’ll have to ask permission but I think they would enjoy it.” Giulia had a confused look on her face, not know what exactly you did for work. “If you have some time before you leave Seoul, let me know. You would really like where I work.” You gave her a smirk and took another sip of your drink. 

 

“Where do you work?” She asked curiously. You wanted it to be a surprise so you refused to reveal what you did.

 

“It will be a surprise, okay? You will enjoy it.” You assured. You gave her your phone number and told her to get ahold of you the next day. You stayed at the club a few more hours before parting ways and going home. 

 

“Rei…..” You said as you took off your shoes and set them by the door. “I’m glad we went out tonight.” She gave you a fond smile and gently kissed your temple before heading down the hallway towards her bedroom. 

***********

 

Giulia got in touch with you the next day to set up a time for you both to meet. You agreed to pick her up at her hotel and bring her along to work with you. You still hadn’t told her where it was that you worked and couldn’t wait to see her surprise. 

 

You had gotten a car from work with a driver to take you to the hotel and back to the studio. The car pulled up to the front of the hotel and you saw Giulia standing off to the side waiting for you. You got out of the car and waved to catch her attention. She smiled when she saw you and she walked over to the car where you waited holding the door open for her.

 

She slid in the sleek black car and you followed, shutting the door firmly behind you. You both buckled your seat belts and the driver took off towards your studio building.

 

“So where are we going?” Giuls asked from beside you.

 

“Now Giuls. That would spoil the surprise.” You teased. “You will see soon enough.” You weren’t that far away from the building anymore. You could feel her nervousness and excitement from next to you. She was practically vibrating with it. The car pulled up to the building and the driver came to let you both out. You thanked him and started to pull Giuls along behind you to the front doors, hoping she didn’t see where you were yet. 

 

“Good Morning, Y/N-ssi.” Jihee, the receptionist greeted. 

 

“Hey, Jihee-ssi. Do you have that visitors pass I asked for yesterday?” She nodded and rummaged around for a minute for the visitors badge. She made a sound of triumph and held it out to you with a large smile on her face. You grabbed it and thanked her before handing it to Giulia and telling her to affix it to her shirt. 

 

She finally took in her surroundings, you paused to let her absorb where she was. You smiled as her eyes went wide and she turned to look at you. You just smiled brighter and motioned for her to follow you towards your studio.  When you finally made it to your studio door, you paused and pushed the door open. Giulia looked around in awe. You tugged on her arm and pulled her into the room.

 

“You-you work here? At BigHit?!” Her voice was laced with awe and her eyes were still wide as she looked around your studio. 

 

“Yeah, I uhm. I’m a producer and choreographer here and at JYP too. I work with other companies but mostly these two.” You rubbed the back of your neck embarrassed. She nodded and you motioned to your couch. She took a seat and you sat down across from her at your desk. You turned your chair around to face her and saw a spark of excitement in her eyes.

 

“hmm...What is it Giuls?” You could tell she wanted to ask you a million questions. She looked like Taehyung when you would offer to go stargazing with him or when you bring both Yoongi and Jungkook lamb skewers. 

 

“You….Omo...You know BTS?! Personally?!” Her stare was intense, willing you to affirm it. You nodded and she squealed while bouncing excitedly on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, I know them.” You pointed out the door to the closed door across the way. “That’s Suga-ssi’s studio.”  You couldn’t believe it but her eyes got even wider as she looked at the door. She looked to be willing the boy to appear. You knew he had practice with everyone and wouldn't be back until later to help you with something.

 

“Wah! That’s so cool!” You laughed and stood up. She looked ready to explode with how excited she was. 

 

“Would you like a tour?” You asked as you straightened your dress. She bounded up and nodded enthusiastically. You covered another laugh and led Giuls back out into the hallway. 

 

You two strolled around the building as you pointed out different places and rooms. You were saving the best for last. You had talked to the boys the day before and they had agreed to meet your friend. 

 

“Oh and here is the practice rooms.” You opened the door quietly, peeking your head around the doorframe. The boys were currently taking a break. You had come at the perfect time. Taehyung smiled as he spotted you and you took that as an invitation to enter the room. You pushed the door all the way open, and pulled a curious Giulia in behind you.

 

“Giulia...this is J-hope, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Suga, and Rap Monster.” You said pointing to each boy in turn. “Guys, this is my very good friend, Giulia.” The boys greeted her and Giulia looked like she was going to faint. 

 

You stayed and watched the boys practice for a while. Giulia was sitting in stunned silence, muttering things in Italian that you couldn’t understand. You giggled and pushed her shoulder with yours. “So….good surprise?” 

 

“Yeah” She took a breath. “I can’t believe you knew BTS and didn’t tell me.” She mock glared at you. You held your hands up in surrender. You felt footsteps coming towards you and saw Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin coming towards you both. The Maknae line looked excited.

 

“Y/N-ah!” Taehyung chirped out as he plopped down beside you. “Your friend should come to our show! You too!” You were surprised at the offer. Giuls gripped your arm and you looked over at her excited face. 

 

“Of course, Taehyungie.” You leaned into his side and he kissed the crown of your head. “It’s tomorrow right?” He nodded and you turned back to Giulia. “Is that okay, Giuls?” She bit her lip but then nodded eagerly, making you smile. 

 

You both spent more time with the boys, watching them practice and trying to dance some of their steps with Giulia. You looked over to where she was talking to Yoongi and Jimin, her face flushed and a look of awe on her face. Both boys looked enraptured with her as she spoke english to them. Namjoon walked over and joined into the conversation. You felt a twinge of... **something** as you looked at them interacting. 

 

What was this feeling?

*********

 

You couldn’t believe your eyes. You knew what the feeling had been the day before. Jealousy. But you would take that feeling over what you were feeling right now. Total and utter heartbreak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omo! A cliffhanger. What happened to cause heartbreak? Stay tuned for the next chapter featuring Giuls! Love you girl! <3 Don't kill me. I told you to be prepared. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. <3
> 
> Until next time lovelies. <3<3


	27. When It rains....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *all mistakes are my own.*

You couldn’t believe your eyes. You knew what the feeling had been the day before. Jealousy. But you would take that feeling over what you were feeling right now. Total and utter heartbreak…

 

**Night before:**

 

“Omo! Y/N! I had such a great time today.” You smiled as you watched Giuls gesticulate excitedly as she replayed the day's going ons. The boys had seemed to like her and you were excited to bring her along the next day. You were glad that your schedule was pretty flexible and you could move your work around so you could do things like see the boys in their show. 

 

“I’m glad I got to introduce you to them.” You said even tho that twinge of whatever you were feeling earlier rumbled in your chest. You pushed that feeling down and smiled once more at Giulia. 

 

“What should I wear.” Giulia’s face was scrunched with worry. 

 

“You can wear anything. I’m wearing jeans and a nice top. Nothing fancy.” You assured her. Relief washed over her face.

 

“Okay.” Giulia was cut short as the server arrived with the food you both had ordered. You grabbed the lamb skewers and grilled the meat for you both. When you had the first ones done, you gave them to Giuls and watched her eyes go wide as she bit into it. You laughed at how fast she ate the skewer. 

 

“Good huh?” she nodded enthusiastically. “This is Yoongi’s favorite place to eat lamb skewers. It’s the first place he took me to eat with him.” you admitted, and felt your cheeks start to flame.

 

“Really?” Once again her eyes were wide. You nodded and dug into your own pile of delicious lamb skewers. 

 

Once you both were done with your food, you called the car and stood waiting for it to come get you. It arrived shortly and you both climbed in. You directed the driver towards Giulia’s hotel and conversed quietly with each other as the car drove along. 

 

The car pulled up in front of the hotel and Giuls gathered up her things. “Giuls, I’ll pick you up around 4pm okay?.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” She smiled before she bounded back into the hotel. You waved and the car took off towards your apartment.

**********

 

You heard a knock on your studio door as you were lifting your headphones to your head. You carefully set the headphones down and turned towards the closed door. 

 

“Come in!” You called out, wondering who was there to see you. Yoongi poked his head around the doorway, smiling when his eyes landed on you. You felt your heart rate speed up. You motioned for him to move further into the room. Once he was in the room, he casually leaned against the couch and looked you over. You started to squirm a bit when he just kept looking at you, not saying a word. 

 

“What, oppa?” You said nervously. His piercing gaze didn’t waver. “Seriously, you’re being weird Yoongi.” You breathed a sigh of relief when Yoongi’s gummy smile made an appearance. Your heart melted. You loved that smile.

 

“So Taehyungie told me you are coming to our show tonight.” Yoongi said hopefully. You hadn’t been able to attend any of their shows yet. You had been busy with your work. You were excited that you didn’t have so much work that you could move some of it around so you didn’t have to miss it again. The boys had been asking you to come for ages now. 

 

“To one of your shows? No way! Ugh so overrated.” You couldn’t keep a straight face as you teased him and saw his pout. “Of course I’m coming to your show, Oppa. I’m excited that I get to actually make it to one.” 

 

“Your friend, Giulia, is coming along too.” You nodded. “Cool. She seems like a nice person.” An unfamiliar emotion flit across his face as he talked about Giulia. You tried to read his face, but whatever the feeling was, it had disappeared.

 

“She is a very nice person.” You agreed.

 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I have to go meet up with  Namjoon before we leave.” Yoongi said as he pushed away from the couch. He walked to the door and you said your goodbyes. 

********

“You know you could come along too. I could get you a pass.” You said as you stood in Reina’s doorway. She waved you off.

 

“No, no. You go have fun.” She smiled at you. “I have plans with Amber tonight.” You nodded and turned to walk down the hall back to your bedroom to get ready. 

 

You went to your closet and rummaged around until you found your favorite pair of jeans and your favorite tank top. You accented it with some jewelry and a cute pair of black and white heels. 

 

You walked to your bathroom and stared at yourself in the mirror. You decided to keep it simple and natural. You finished off your eyeliner just as your phone buzzed with a text letting you know the car had arrived. 

 

You grabbed your purse and keys along with your phone, and ran out the door while yelling a goodbye to your sister as you rushed out to get to the car. The driver held the door open and you slid into the back seat. You made sure you had grabbed the passes that the staff had given you before you had left to go home and get ready. You let the driver know you were ready to go and gave the address for the hotel. 

 

It didn’t take long for you to reach the hotel and you spotted Giuls nervously waiting outside. She perked up when she saw the sleek black car pull up. You rolled down the window and waved at her with a smile. 

 

The driver got out and opened the door for Giuls as you scooted over for her to slide in. You turned in the leather seat to give Giulia a hug before she buckled up and the driver took off for the venue. You chatted with Giuls about inconsequential things as you waited to arrive. 

 

You were a bit surprised when the driver drove to a back entrance to the venue. When the car pulled up to a back entrance you saw Sejin, BTS’ manager, waiting at the door. He looked up from his phone and waved when he saw your car door open and both of you step out of the car, Giulia clutching your hand tightly. 

 

“Hey, Hani-ah.” You smiled at your stage name. No one close to you really called you that anymore. “Taehyung asked me to have the driver bring you here instead of in front. I’ve agreed for you to spend their downtime with them.” Giulia’s grip got painful as she squeezed your hand in excitement. 

 

“Ah, that is very kind of you, Sejin-oppa.” You smiled, showing your appreciation. Sejin reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He handed you two staff badges. Your eyes widened in surprise. “Wha-”

 

“No one will question you being in the backstage areas, and Taehyung wanted you to sit in the special seating.” Your smile widened. 

 

“Thank You, Manager-nim.” You said as you bowed in thanks. “What should I do with these?” You held out the tickets you had gotten earlier. 

 

“Do you have any friends that would want to come to the show. There are still a few hours before the doors open.” sejin said as he glanced at his watch. You shared a look with Giuls and she nodded taking out her phone to text her friends. You hoped they would say yes to coming.

 

They answered back quickly and excitedly that they would get to see the show too. Sejin sent the car out to go get them so they could get to the venue shortly. After getting that settled you followed Sejin into the building and down the maze of hallways until he stopped in front of a door. You noticed that Bangtan Sonyeondan was written on the plaque next to the door. He pushed open the door and guided you into the room. You noticed the boys and several staffers around the room. Jimin had looked up when the door had opened and he jumped up and came over to greet you when he saw who it was. 

 

“Y/N! Giulia!” He said excitedly, clapping his hands together. “You are here!” Taehyung noticed the commotion and bounded over to where you three stood. He threw his arms around your shoulders and hugged you close.

 

“I’m so glad you are here!” He let you go after one last squeeze. You let out a breathy laugh as he let you go. You took a step back and surveyed the room. Jungkook stood nervously off to the side, You gave him a slight smile as you moved your eyes around the room. The rap line were conversing quietly in the corner of the room, heads bent together, not having noticed you yet. You felt arms snake around your waist as someone wrapped you up in a back hug. You turned a bit to see who it was. Jungkook stood behind you, a blush staining his cheeks. You brought your hands up to where his arms rested around you and squeezed his hands where they rested. 

 

You glanced around and saw a bit of a commotion happening in the corner of the room. Namjoon walked over and you decided to ask him what was going on. 

 

“Joonie oppa?” You called out to get his attention. Jungkook pulled you closer as the other got closer.

 

“Huh. Something wrong, Y/N-ah?” Namjoon asked smiling at you, dimple ever present. You melted just a bit.

 

“No, oppa. I was just wondering what was going on over there?” You said as you pointed to the corner of the room.

 

“Oh, two of the makeup Noona’s are sick and they can’t find any replacements. They aren’t sure they can get us ready in time with just one makeup Noona.” He explained with a sigh.  You watched as the makeup Unnie grabbed Taehyung and sat him in the chair, a worried look on her face. You tapped Jungkook’s arms to get him to unwind them from your waist. He reluctantly let go and you walked over to the makeup area. You saw Sejin standing there looking worried.

 

“Sejin oppa?” He looked up at you and you decided to continue. “I heard you didn’t have enough makeup people. Could I offer my services?” You saw his eyes open in surprise. “I had to do makeup for dance competitions all the time. I’d be happy to help.”

 

“Would you?” He asked gratefully. You nodded and asked who you should start with. He pointed to Jimin, who was smiling at you from a chair in front of the mirror next to Taehyung. You walked over and the makeup unnie pointed to the stuff you would need. You thanked her and got started.

 

You felt a tap on your shoulder as you were cleaning up your mess. You looked up startled at Yoongi standing next to the chair. 

 

“Hey, ready to do mine too?” You looked at him carefully.

 

“Didn’t you already get yours done.” You asked confused. The makeup Unnie decided to pipe up from next to you.

 

“He requested to get his makeup to be done by you.” She giggled and laid out the makeup for you to get Yoongi ready. You gave him a shy smile as he sat down in the chair.

 

“Y/N-ah? Can you help me with my contacts?” He asked handing you the container. You nodded and helped to get them in. After getting that taken care of, you finished getting his makeup on. As you placed the finishing touches on his handsome features, you felt his hand reach up and still yours. You looked at him questioningly. “After the show, come and find me okay?” He asked, his voice low. 

 

“Okay.” You agreed in a whisper, tapping his cheek gently with your finger. You gave him a soft smile and told him he was done. He stood and you finished cleaning up the mess you had made, thanking the makeup unnie. 

 

You lounged around the room waiting for when the show was going to start. You glanced over at Giuls and smiled at how happy she was. You were glad she was having a good time. You knew it was hard for everyone with the language barrier but it didn’t deter you from having a good time. 

 

Sejin walked over when it was time for you to get to your places in the audience. He led you both down the hallway and out a door into the auditorium. He led you to where you would be seated. You sat down and thanked him for everything. He agreed to come back and find you after the show as the boys had requested to see you before you left. You were excited to see Yoongi after the show, wondering what he could want.

 

You heard the opening chords of a song start and you cheered loudly along with everyone. You and Giuls shared an excited look as the boys came out onto the stage. 

************

 

Sejin had come and got you both after the great show that the boys had put on. You were hyped to find Yoongi. You got to the dressing room and surveyed the room, not seeing Yoongi anywhere. Taehyung bounded over to you and you congratulated him on how well the show went. 

 

“It was such a good show, TaeTae!” You said as you hugged him close. “Have you seen Yoongi oppa anywhere?” You asked as you let him go. He shook his head and you felt a bit disappointed.

 

“I’m sure he will be back soon.” Taehyung assured you. You decided to talk to Tae and Kookie as you waited for Yoongi to appear. 

 

After a little time passed, you sighed and decided to find Giuls to go home. You had yet to see Yoongi. You looked around the room for your friend but didn’t see her anywhere. You wondered if she had went to find the restroom and decided to check there. As you made your way down the hall, you heard some noises and hushed voices coming from down an adjoining hallway. 

Your eyes widened in shock and you felt like your heart was breaking, as you stood frozen to the spot. There in the hallway, the source of the noise, stood Yoongi and Giulia, kissing quite fiercely. You felt tears well up in your eyes, and you furiously wiped at the few that escaped down your cheeks. You must have made a bit of a noise, causing Yoongi to open his eyes. When he saw you at the end of the hall, he gently pushed Giulia away. Before he could say anything, You quickly turned heel and rushed down a hallway, not watching where you were going. You just needed to get away. 

 

You only stopped when you ran into something solid. Two strong arms encircled your waist steadying you from falling over. 

 

“Y/N-ah...why are you crying. Are you okay?” Jungkook asked as you gripped his shirt tight in your fists. You shook your head and buried your face in his chest. He carefully pulled you into an empty room next to where you were.

 

“Just hold me for a minute..” You pleaded with him, and you were pleased when he didn’t let you go.

 

“Y/N! Y/N-ah! Where are you? Please let me explain.” You heard Yoongi’s voice from outside in the hallway. He sounded distressed but you didn’t care at the moment. You were hurt. You tensed in Jungkook’s arms as Yoongi’s footsteps got closer and the door creaked open.

 

“Y/N I--” Yoongi trailed off as his eyes landed on you sniffling in Jungkook’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally out! after both my laptops dying and google docs losing all my work...again....I saved most of my work on an external thankfully and got one of my laptops to work again. we will see how long that lasts. thank you for your patience. 
> 
> <3 until next time. love y'all.


	28. Un-break My Heart

“Y/N I--” Yoongi trailed off as his eyes landed on you sniffling in Jungkook’s arms. He stood there awkwardly in the entrance to the room. You felt Jungkook’s arms tighten around your small frame.

 

“Hyung…” Jungkook started. “I think it’s best if you leave right now.” Jungkook’s voice is steely as he stares at the older male. Yoongi stared at you both for another minute before his gaze lowered to the ground and he nodded dejectedly. He quietly turned heel and left the two of you alone.

 

“Thank you.” You whispered out into Jungkook’s shirt. You brought your hand up and swiped at the tears staining you face. You felt Jungkook’s strong hands run soothing circles on your back.

 

“What happened?” Jungkook felt you tense up at the question. “Shh..I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.” You felt the singer rock you back and forth, trying to sooth you. You snuggled deeper into his arms and hoped that he wouldn’t let you go anytime soon.

 

You heard a knock on the door after some time passed. Your breathing had settled and your tears had slowed down. Jungkook muttered a quiet ‘come in’. Sejin poked his head around the doorframe and smiled at you both. You felt Jungkook tense but he didn’t let you go.

 

“Hey, Suga said you weren’t feeling well and Jungkook was taking care of you.” You felt Jungkook nod. “I sent everyone ahead back to the dorms and Hani-ah, I sent your friend back to the hotel after assuring her that we would take good care of you.”

 

“Thank you manager-nim.” You both said. You pulled slightly away from Jungkook, thankful for his comfort, and stood up. You held your hand out for Jungkook and helped him to stand.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Sejin asked kindly. You nodded and you both followed him out to the sleek black car that was waiting for you outside of the back door. Sejin ushered both of you into the car and then got in as well. He turned in his seat once everyone was situated.

 

“We’ll drop you off at home Hani-ah, and then I’ll drop you at your dorm, Jungkook-ah.” Sejin once more turned around and you began on you way home. The car ride was silent as you made your way through the streets of Seoul. Jungkook had laced your fingers together offering silent comfort on the ride home. You laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. The night had been eventful and you were emotionally exhausted.

 

You felt someone gently shake your shoulder. You blearily opened your eyes. You must have dozed off at some point during the ride. You rubbed your eyes and looked up into Jungkook’s smiling face. He let out a laugh at how adorable you looked as you woke up.

 

“We are at your apartment, Y/N-ah.” Jungkook said quietly as he brushed your bangs out of your sleepy eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Kookie. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” You muttered out sheepishly. He just smiled at you as the door opened and Sejin stood holding the car door open for you. You climbed out, along with Jungkook. He stood bashfully looking at you and you both looked at each other shyly. Jungkook blushed when Sejin cleared his throat.

 

“Goodnight, Y/N-ah.” Jungkook said. You blushed at the look he gave you.

 

“Goodnight, Kookie. Thank you for...everything.” You hesitated a moment before looking around. You bit your lip and quickly wrapped your arms around Jungkook in a tight hug. He relaxed into the hug and squeezed you tight to his body. After a minute, he let you go, both of your faces flaming.

 

“We should get going, Jungkook. Goodnight, Hani.” You raised your hand and waved, before wishing Jungkook a goodnight once more and turning to enter your apartment building. You felt Jungkook grab your hand, and you looked back at him. He gave it a squeeze and let it go before turning to get back in the car. You had a soft smile on your face as you entered the building.

*******

 

You weren’t avoiding Yoongi at all..nope...not.at.all. You were spending most of your studio time at JYPE or at times you knew Yoongi wouldn’t be in the studio at Big Hit, you would work in your studio there. Nope not avoiding him at all. You sighed as you stared at your mixing board. Okay so maybe you were avoiding him a little bit. Your heart just couldn’t handle what had happened at the moment. Giulia had tried to get ahold of you the next day but you had stubbornly ignored her messages.

 

You knew you had no right to feel heartbroken. Yoongi and yourself were not in an exclusive relationship. You had gone on some dates but he wasn’t officially your boyfriend or anything. It still hurt, especially since he had specifically asked to see you after the show, and that is what you had walk in to.

 

You heard a knock at the door. You told them to enter, and slowly spun your chair around to see who it was. Mark stood in the doorway, a lopsided grin adorning his face as he leaned on the doorframe.

 

“Oppa.” You greeted as you motioned for him to enter the room.

 

“Hey, Y/N-ah.” Mark started as he sat down across from you. He rubbed his hands nervously across the fabric of his jeans.

 

“What is it, Markie?” You asked, using the nickname you had given him years ago. He bit his lip nervously before taking a deep breath and forging forward.

 

“How are you holding up after…” He trailed off not sure how to finish.

 

“I’m fine...but wait...how do you know…” Mark looked guilty and you knew Reina was to blame. You sighed once again and stood up, crossing to the couch and sitting down next to Mark on the sofa. You gently grabbed his hand and caressed your fingers across the back of his palm.

 

“Rei….” He stuttered out. You brought your finger up to his lips to silence him. You smiled softly at the man in front of you.

 

“Markie, you don’t have to explain.” You took your finger off of his lips and leaned into his side. “I know Reina was just worried about me.” You continued to trace patterns across the back of his hand as you both sat leaned in to each other. You were just enjoying being with Mark. You were glad that he had stopped in to see how you were doing. You couldn’t even be mad at your sister for venting her worries about you to him.

 

“Y/N….” You felt Mark shift next to you. “Have you talked to him about it. I know it hurt but..” You sighed and drew more patterns on his hand while you thought about how to answer him. You stopped drawing patterns and lean away from him to look him in the eyes.

 

“Yoongi Oppa? No...I haven’t talked to him. To be honest, I’ve been avoiding him...and a lot of the others too.” You looked down at your folded hands which rested in your lap. You felt his fingers touch your cheek before gently lifting your gaze up to meet his. He leaned in and gave you a soft kiss. He caressed your cheek as he pulled away, his eyes bright. He leaned his forehead against yours, brushing a stray lock of hair out of your face.

 

“You should talk to him.” He said softly before kissing your forehead and pulling away to sit up straight.

 

“Oppa…” You bit your lip. Was he right? Should you talk to Yoongi about what happened. You just didn’t know if you could forgive him for the hurt it caused you. You were startled out of your reverie by a hand on your thigh.

 

“At least let him explain what happened. He had wanted to meet you for a reason, and I’m sure it wasn’t for that.” Mark reasoned. You huffed, a pout on your lips. You hated when he said reasonable things.

 

“You and your logic..” He just laughed at your put out tone.

 

Soon he had to leave for practice with the boys, but not before pointedly telling you to go to Big Hit and talk it out with Yoongi. You sat back down in your desk chair, hoping to get some work done. You must have sat there for 20 minutes just staring at the screen. You weren’t going to get anything done with your thoughts going round and round about what to do with Yoongi.

 

You saved your work and shut down your computer. You made sure everything was turned off before shutting off the lights and locking the door. You’d decide what to do in the morning.

*************

 

You quietly slipped into your studio early the next morning, praying that Yoongi had already went home and that he hadn’t pulled an all nighter. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that his door was closed and locked.

 

You hadn’t officially decided if you wanted to talk to the older male or not yet. You knew deep down that Mark was right. You couldn’t avoid your work at Big Hit for much longer.

 

Yoongi and yourself were supposed to start a project soon, so you knew that you should make up so it wouldn’t be awkward working alongside the other producer. You checked your work email and loaded up the track you had been working on. You grabbed out your headphones and slipped them on. You decided not to think about you problem with Yoongi for the moment and actually focus on your work.

 

Several hours later, you pulled your headphones off and carefully set them down on your desk. You rubbed your eyes and leaned back, raising your hands above your head and stretching to work out the kinks. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye and turned to see what it could be, while internally hoping it wasn’t Yoongi just quite yet. You saw Jimin standing in your open doorway. When had it opened? Had you forgotten to close the door in your haste?

 

“Oppa?”  You questioned when he just stood there awkwardly in your doorway, hand raised to knock on your doorframe. He slowly lowered his hand and you could see a faint blush staining his cheeks.

 

“Ah hey Y/N.” Jimin said after clearing his throat. You motioned for him to come into the room and he swung the door closed behind him. You looked at him curiously. You both were friendly with each other but he had never actively sought you out before. Once he was situated, you waited for him to continue, but he just sat there, eyes wide, staring at you.

 

“Jimin-oppa?” You prompted, hoping he would get the hint and continue. He startled out of his thoughts at your voice and gave you an embarrassed smile.

 

“Y/N, I don’t know what happened at the end of the night, but I just wanted to say...Thank You.” You looked at him, unblinkingly, that hadn’t been what you thought he would say. What exactly was he thanking you for?

 

“...Thank You?” You were so confused. “Why?”

 

“For introducing me to Giulia.” You watched as he ducked his head and his flush got deeper. You cocked your head to the side. What did he mean?

 

“Wha-” You cut yourself off as you observed him. He had a dopey smile on his face. “Did I miss something?”

 

“I accompanied her back to her hotel so she wouldn’t have to ride alone, and she looked upset about something.” Jimin admitted quietly. His face got a very soft look on it.

 

“Did Giulia tell you what happened?” You bit your lip in worry. You didn’t want anyone to know what had went on. You were a bit embarrassed that what had happened affected you so much. Jimin shook his head and you breathed a sigh of relief. The less people that knew, the better. Jungkook was there and even he didn’t know the whole story, just that something had gone one between yourself and Yoongi.

 

“We...we kissed…” You almost didn’t hear Jimin say. You looked at him shocked. Giulia had gotten around you mused. You looked up and saw Jimin’s confused expression. Omo, had you said that outloud. “Y/N...what do you mean…” Jimin asked after a minute of staring between you both.

 

You waved away his worry. “Nothing, Oppa. Nothing.” You couldn’t believe you had said that outloud. “Are you going to stay in touch with her?” You peeked up at Jimin through the hair obscuring your face.

 

“I-I hope to.” Jimin looked so happy. You wouldn’t pry or tell him about the night’s events. You hoped things went well, and they at least could be good friends. “We got along quite well. Will you help me with my english?” He asked you shyly.

 

“Okay, so you both can communicate better?” You questioned. He nodded and gave you a beautiful smile. “Yeah, Oppa...I can help you…” You worried your lip between your teeth. “Jimin-oppa? Is Yoongi-oppa in his studio?”

 

“Yeah, we were surprised at how early he was awake today. Jin didn’t even have to pull him out of bed this morning.” You had made up your mind. You would talk to Yoongi when you were done here. You knew it would be awkward but you were determined to get it done.

 

“I’m sorry, Jimin-ah. I have to go talk to Yoongi about something.”  You exclaimed as you stood up abruptly from your seat. He just nodded as he stood up much slower. He walked with you towards the door.

 

“Tell me more about Giulia later?” He requested before leaving down the hallway.

 

“Yeah, sure.” You agreed. Jimin’s smile got bigger and brighter, before he scampered down the hallway. You looked across the hall at the closed door to Yoongi’s studio. You took a steadying breath before walking across the hall and trying the door. The knob turned easily in your hand, you peeked around the door as you pushed it open and observed the man sitting at his computer. Yoongi was mixing something on his computer. You heard him let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled off his headphones and leaned his head in his hands. He looked so defeated. You pushed his door open enough to slip through and closed it firmly behind you. You stood braced against the closed door as Yoongi turned around at the noise.

 

“Y-Y/N-ah.” He choked out when he saw you standing there against his door. You pushed off of the door and walked toward him, a determined set to your body. You stopped right in front of him and looked into his dark eyes.

 

“Yoongi...I...I want an explanation. Why would you hurt me like that.” You started pacing in front of his chair. “I don’t know why it hurt me so bad. It shouldn’t have, you are free to do what you like since we aren’t dating, but it did.” You hadn’t even given him a chance to answer before you started rambling. On the next pass in front of his chair, you felt his hand grab yours to still your pacing.

 

“I never meant to hurt you.” Yoongi said softly. “I actually had a surprise waiting for you after the show, but I messed up.”  You saw the genuine regret etched onto his face. He brought your hand up to his lips and gently kissed your palm as he looked you in the eyes. “I am truly sorry. You deserve better.” You internally huffed, but gently brought your hand up and carded your fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. You felt all the anger and hurt that you had been feeling slowly ebb away. Yoongi looked so contrite and sad.

 

“What was the surprise?” You asked curiously. Yoongi had only asked you to meet him after the show, he never mentioned there was going to be a surprise.

 

You cupped his face and looked into his eyes. He averted his gaze and you felt him silently sigh. “It was supposed to be perfect...It would have been perfect…” You said quietly, a far off look in his eyes.

 

“Yoongi?” You waited a minute but he didn’t continue with what would have been perfect. You stroked his cheek with your thumb. “Oppa?” He seemed to snap out of whatever memories he was in, his eyes lit up and your hand slipped off of his cheek as he suddenly stood up.

 

“I have an idea!” Yoongi exclaimed with an excited smile.

 

**Later that night:**

 

You felt Yoongi lead you through the corridors. Where was he taking you? A few minutes later, you came to a halt and after opening a door, he gently guided you through the opening and into the room. Yoongi stopped you in the middle of the room and finally pulled the silk blindfold off of your eyes. You gasped at what was around you as you slowly turned in a circle.

 

“Yoongi! What is all this?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you Giuls <3
> 
> Until next time Xx


	29. Sweet Nights and new delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I’m back. I hope you enjoy this one.

This was the reaction Yoongi had been hoping for all those nights ago after their show. He smiled at how your eyes shown with excitement. Yes this had definitely been what he had been aiming for, not the disaster that had ensued instead.

“Omo Yoongi. This is lovely.” You turned and gave him a big smile. He felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful you looked in the fairy lights. He thought back on that ill fated night with regret. He had ran into Giuls in the hallway and it had gotten out of hand fast.

He could still feel the tightness in his chest as he had pulled down all the stuff he had set up for you both. A special date. He had been so excited about it. He shook himself out of those sad thoughts and directed his focus back on you. You were still spinning slowly in a circle trying to take the room in.

Yoongi walked up to you and grabbed your hand, stopping you from turning once again. You looked up to him with big wide eyes. His breath caught and it took him a moment to remember how to breath again. Without saying anything, Yoongi led you over to the picnic blanket he had laid out. You both sat down and he pulled out the basket full of food that he had Seokjin help him prepare. He wanted to make you food all by himself but had to ask Seokjin to supervise. He hadn’t wanted to mess anything up this time.

“This looks so delicious.” Yoongi smiled at your enthusiasm. “Who made this?” You asked as you turned towards him. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I did…” Yoongi could feel a blush spread across his cheeks. A soft smile graced your lips and you surprised Yoongi as you gently kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you Oppa. I bet it tastes really good.” You unfolded the napkin next to you and placed it delicately in your lap. Yoongi passed out the food and waited for you to take a bite. He was nervous that you wouldn’t like it. You eyes closed as you took a bite and then you opened them in delight. “Oppa! This is great” The smile on your face was so big before you eagerly dug into the food Yoongi had laid out in front of you. He watched you for a minute as you enjoyed the food before he grabbed up his own food.

Yoongi cleared the mess up when you both were finished with the food. He reached out and helped you up off the floor. “Come with me, Y/N.” he said as he pulled you across the room to the grand piano that sat near the far side of the room. Yoongi felt nervous as he pulled you down next to him on the piano bench. He took a minute to shake out his nerves. He never really had gotten nervous playing for people. He turned towards you at the gentle touch on his arm. You smiled at him sweetly and gently gripped his hand.

Yoongi took in a shuddering breath and placed his hands on the keys and his foot on the pianos pedal, and played a special song that he had composed just for you. He nervously sat there on the bench as the last note faded waiting for you to say something.

“Yoongi Oppa...that...that was beautiful.” You squeezed his arm. “Did you compose that yourself?” Yoongi felt the tension drain out of him at the happiness he could feel emanating from you next to him.

“I composed it for...for you.” Yoongi admitted. “Did you really like it?”

“I did. You really wrote a song for me.” Yoongi could hear the awe in your voice. He slowly tuned towards you, his breath taken away by how beautiful you looked in the glow of the fairy lights, smiling up at him.

“It’s called ‘the Moon and the Stars’....I’d give you the moon and the stars, Y/N.” His voice was low, afraid of the feelings that were flooding his heart.

“Yoongi…” You gently grabbed his face in your hands and slowly leaned in and kissed him. Yoongi melted into the kiss as he wrapped you in his arms. This is what he had hoped for. This is how he wanted to spend his life, wrapped around you for the rest of his days.

***********  
You pushed your bedroom door open and practically floated across the room and flopped down happily on top of your bed. You let out a pleased sigh as you thought back on the night. It had been magical and you hadn’t wanted it to end.

“ You’re back late.” You jumped hearing your sisters voice jolt you out of your memories. She was leaning casually against your bedroom door with a knowing smirk on her face. You rolled your eyes causing her to laugh before pushing off the doorframe and crossing to flop next to you on the bed. She rolled towards you and propped her head on the palm of her hand. “So give me the gritty details.” She prodded you with her fingers and you playfully shoved her.

“It was a beautiful night.” You sighed wistfully.

“So is he the one?” Reina asked excitedly. Her excited movements caused you to bounce a bit on the bed next to her.

“I don’t know….” you admitted to her. Yes you really enjoyed spending time with Yoongi. He was so sweet and you really cared for him a lot but you still didn’t want to commit.

“Do you care about all of them?” She asked seriously. You nodded your head. “You shouldn’t lead them on forever Y/N.” She advised sternly as she got up off the bed and crossed back to the door. “You have things to think about baby sister. I don’t envy you.” Were her last words as she gave you a pointed look before exiting the room and crossing to her own.

You sighed as you laid back down to stare at the ceiling. Well that killed your happy mood but you knew she was right. There was coming a time where you had to choose.  
*********  
Your leg was bouncing as you sat nervously in JYP’s office. He had called you in to talk to you about something.

“Hani!” You looked up at Jay Parks smiling face. “I’m so glad you are here.” You smiled up at your boss.

“You wanted to see me about something?” You asked in uncertainty.

“Ah yes. I have an opportunity for you that I think you would have fun with.”

“Okay.”

“You have a really good relationship with the Got7 boys.” He states and you nodded not sure where he was going with this. “I want you to be an MC on their new tour in the United States.” You sat there staring at him in surprise. “You can also help with their rehearsals.”

“Are...are you sure?” You were surprised that he wanted you to go on their tour with them. Mark had told you how excited he was for this tour as he would get to see his family during the time. You knew how much he missed his family and you knew they missed him just as much. You had talked to his brother Joey earlier and he told you they were just as excited.

“Yes definitely!” His smile was big as he looked at you expectantly.

“O-okay.” You agreed. It was a great opportunity for you and your career. “Yeah that’d be great.” You could spend some time visiting with your family in LA at the end of the tour even.

“Okay we will get together to go over the details later. I’m glad you agreed.”

You left the office with a bounce in your step and a big smile on your face as you made your way to the dance studio to help with Got7’s dance practice. The boys had beaten you there and they looked at you curiously as you entered the room.

“Hani-ah, what has you so happy?” Youngjae asked as you stood in front of them. Your sister was standing in the corner waiting to help you with their practice.

“I was asked to come along on your tour as a MC...and I said yes.” You looked at them carefully, hoping they were just as excited. BamBam jumped up from the floor and gripped your arms.

“You are coming with us?” You nodded and his eyes sparkled with excitement. “The whole tour?”

“Yes Bammie. The whole tour.” You affirmed. You looked over at the other boys and saw they looked just as excited and Mark even looked pleased.

You clapped your hands together and grabbed your phone to hook up to the sound system as you got the boys ready for their practice. Reina gripped your arm excitedly before getting in place to help you. “You get to go on tour!” She held back her squeal and you were impressed. Usually she was a pterodactyl in human disguise. Even if it wasn’t your events you were still excited to interact during their fan meets.

You felt someone tap your shoulder when practice was over. Mark stood behind you smiling.

“Your parents are going to be so excited to see you. Mom and dad says they miss you a lot and they worry.” You snorted at his comment. You were the baby so of course you parents worried about you. Not as much now with Reina able to look after you, but they still worry.

“Your parents too, oppa. Joey says they miss you a lot.” A strange look passed over his face but after a second his smile was back.

“Yeah, Mom is ecstatic. She is going to make my favorite dish.” You chatted with him as you cleaned up your things and Mark walked with you to your studio before parting ways to go back to the dorm.

You sat down tiredly in your desk chair and spun lazily around. You were going back to the States. What surprises would that bring?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to update. After family, health, holiday, and mental health issues I have finally found my muse once again. I hope you will stick with me as I get back into the swing of this again. 
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying this. I love you all. Until next time my lovelies <3


	30. dance battles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey...long time no see. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

You were wrapping up some tracks before you would jet off to the tour with Got7. The boys were currently getting ready for the MAMA’s. You were cheering both groups on and hoped one of them came out with a daesang award. They were both working really hard to get ready for their performances and you couldn’t wait to cheer them on. You had been surprised when you had been invited to go along to the awards show in Hong Kong. You had honestly thought you would be watching the show curled up on your couch at home with your sister. Bang PD-nim wanted to talk to you when you were finished with what you were tasked with.

 

You set your headphones down on the desk and saved your progress, sighing before you got up and stretched after a few hours of not moving. You looked at your clock on the wall and hoped that with it being so late that Bang PD-nim would still be in the building. You had worked later than you expected. You locked up your studio and started down the hall towards his office. When you finally reached his floor you spotted his assistant.

 

“Hani!” She exclaimed. “You are finally done. He’s waiting for you in his office.” You smiled as she pointed to the door. You knocked loudly and waited for his “come in” before you opened the door. He looked up from his desk when you opened the door and entered the room. He motioned to the seat in front of him and you cautiously sat down suddenly nervous.

 

“Everything going alright with the tracks?” He asked. You nodded and told him about your progress and that you were almost done with two of the tracks out of the four.

 

“So...what did you want to see me for?” You asked nervously.

 

“It’s nothing bad I swear, Hani-ah. I just wanted to let you know you have been nominated for an award at MAMA.” You were sure you were giving him your best impression of a fish out of water you were sure. You? You were nominated….

 

“Wha-what award?” You asked breathlessly.

 

“Best Producer.” He smiled at your shocked expression. “You will walk the red carpet with the boys.” You had thought you were going along as staff to help the boys along with their practice and to help them get ready. Not that you were actually nominated for something.

 

“I—okay.” You took a steadying breath. You could do this.

 

“You are very talented. Don’t ever forget that.” He smiled at you and continued, “We need to get you into a fitting for your dress. Why don’t you go meet with the stylist. She is waiting for you.”

 

You stood up shakily, still shocked, and bid the other goodbye before exiting the office. You turned to the right and walked toward the hallway. You were lost in your thoughts as you made your way toward the room where the stylist was waiting for you. Before you knew it you were standing in front of the door of the room. You took a breath and hesitantly knocked on the door, only entering when you heard a “come in.”.

 

Hana unnie stood there smiling at you. She was the main stylist for BTS and you had gotten to know each other over the time you had been working at BigHit.

 

“Hani-ah!” She exclaimed when she saw you, her smile intensifying. “You finally made it down here.”

 

“Yeah, sorry if I kept you waiting Unnie.” she waved her hand at you dismissively and beckoned you further into the room. You noticed a couple racks of clothing next to where Hana was standing.

 

“Okay. Let’s get started.” You gulped at the look of glee that adorned her face before she unceremoniously pulled you to a screen to have you strip.

**********

 

After being poked and prodded for what seemed like days, Hana had finally settled on a gorgeous black dress that hugged all the right curves, and a simple updo with curls and a more natural makeup. Hana said she would have it all ready for when you had to get ready for the award show in a few days and she couldn’t wait to see you all dressed up. You thanked her and made your leave. You weren’t really paying attention to where you were going, so it was a surprise when you ran into something solid and warm. Before you could fall over from the force of the impact, strong arms settled around your shoulders to steady you.

 

“Woah there, Y/N-ah.” A deep and familiar voice whispered against your ear. You felt a pleasant shiver run down your spine. You lifted your head up and looked up at Taehyung’s handsome face, his boxy smile present as he gazed down at you. You blushed at how soft Tae looked looking down at you like that.

 

“Hey, TaeTae.” You whispered. His smile got bigger and he let go of your shoulders. “Sorry for running into you.” You apologized.

 

“I don’t mind. I got to hold you for a minute.” You flush deepened at his words and the leer he gave you, his smile settling into a smirk. You punched his shoulder playfully.

 

“Yah! Stop it with that look.” You brought your hands up to your face to hide your intensifying blush. You heard Taehyung chuckle before he pulled you into his arms once again.

 

“I’m sorry, Y/N-ah. Do you forgive me?” His voice sounded a bit lower than usual as he apologized. You just nodded into his chest and took a few calming breaths. Tae smelled like the woods and something just so Tae that you buried your face deeper into his chest. You felt his chuckle more than heard it and he leaned down to kiss the crown of your head. After a few minutes, you both pulled away from each other.

 

“I’m sorry, Oppa. I hope I wasn’t keeping you from anything.” You didn’t want him to get in trouble for being late. He shook his head and a soft look was back in his eyes.

 

“Nope, I just got out of vocal practice and was heading to go bother Namjoon in his studio.” You laughed at how un sorry he was at his plot to bother the older member.

 

“You shouldn’t bother him. He works hard.” You reached up and poked the older boys cheek. He gripped your retreating hand in his and brought it up to his lips before kissing it and looking sweetly in your eyes.

 

“For you, Y/N-ah, I won’t annoy hyung...too much.” You couldn’t help but laugh at him trying to be all serious and failing at the end. You both bent over laughing before straightening.

 

“Okay, Oppa. I’ll let you get going along on you mission. Poor Joonie.” You muttered the last part. He bid you farewell and sauntered by you and down the hall. You watched him go with a smile on your lips and if you were ogling his butt well...who could blame you really.  You turned and continued on your way towards the dance studios. You had some pent up energy from all the excitement of the day and you needed to get it all out. As you got closer, you could hear faint music coming out from your favorite dance studio. You sighed and looked in briefly as you were going to pass. You paused as you watched Hoseok execute some of the more difficult choreography that you had put together. You had to admire the way his body flowed through the motions one after another. He was so fluid.

 

“You know you could just go in. hyung wouldn’t mind.” You jumped and spun around, a guilty look on your face. Jimin stood behind you smiling, barely holding in a laugh at how out of sorts you were.

 

“Jimin-ah! You scared me!” You had your hand held to your chest, your breath coming out in fast pants. You wished your heartbeat would slow down. You took a few deep calming breaths and looked back up into Jimin’s face. He was still trying to hold back laughs at you. You reached up with you hand and smacked his arm. “Oppa!” you whined.

 

Jimin reached down and pat you on the head despite your whines. “I’m sorry Y/N.”

 

“So...what’s going on out here.” You spun once again and looked wide eyed up at Hoseok. You could feel the tell tale heat that you know meant there was once again a blush staining your cheeks. He looked between you and Jimin curiously.

 

“Well, Y/N-ah, was being a creeper staring at you through the window instead of just going in.” Jimin teased. You smacked him once more in the arm another whined ‘oppa!’ coming out of your mouth. Hoseok looked on at you both amused.

 

“Well, Jimin is right. You can come in if you like.” Hoseok made a sweeping motion for you to enter the dance studio before him. You bashfully moved through the door and he followed shortly after. You thought Jimin might follow you but he waved from the door and kept moving down the hall. Okay..well this was sufficiently awkward.

 

Hoseok grabbed a bottle of water, took off the cap and took a swig while watching you fidget in the middle of the studio. You realized after a moment that you were just standing there awkwardly and you got on the floor to stretch. Hoseok just stood there observing you as you stretched. You sat there when you were finally warmed up. You hadn’t noticed that Hoseok had moved toward the wall where the sound system was and without a glance towards you he queued up a track and pressed play. He got into the middle of the floor and started to delve in to the moves. You were mesmerized as you watched him hit move after move. He locked eyes with you in the mirror and there was a distinct challenge in his eyes. Well, now that you knew Hobi well, you were going to accept the challenge and show him who the supreme dance master was. You stood up with determination and waited for the next track to start. You smiled and motioned for Hoseok to bring it. You both hit the moves hard and crisp, neither of you wanting to lose. Into the second song, you started to improv and throw some new moves you had learned into the mix. Hoseok took on the challenge and a full out dance battle broke out between you two.

 

20 minutes later, Hoseok and yourself were laid out panting on the floor. You sat up after a moment and grabbed up a towel, wiping at your face and neck.

 

“Here.” Hoseok said as he held out a cold bottle of water towards you. You accepted it gratefully. You uncapped it and took a long drink.

 

“So, Hobi-oppa. Do you admit defeat?” You asked before you took another drink, cocking an eyebrow in question.

 

“Never.” He said with a mock glare, but after a minute he burst out in a warm laughter.

 

“You just say that because I’m better and I won.” You dared him to disagree with the look you gave him.

 

“Yah! Fine you won!” Hoseok conceded as he threw his hands up in the air. You laughed and bumped your shoulder against his.

 

“So...what’s my prize?” You turned to look at him. He started to laugh but at your serious look he paused.

 

“You..you’re serious.” He shook his head. “Okay...I’ll give you a prize.” You smiled and were wondering what he would find to give to you. You were so lost in your thoughts about it, that when you felt his hands cup your face, you jumped a bit. You looked at him with wide doe eyes wondering what was going on. His fingers caressed you face for a moment before he gently brought your lips together. The kiss started off sweet and gentle. You brought your hand up to entangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. Hoseok leaned closer and deepened the kiss, pressing you closer to the wall you were sitting by. He held you steady and his thumb rubbed against your cheek. You moaned into the kiss and knew you needed to stop this no matter how much you really didn’t want to. You gently pushed at his shoulder and reluctantly pulled away from him. You were both out of breath as you leaned your foreheads against each others.

 

“How-How’d you like your prize.” He panted out. You let out a breathy chuckle and entwined your hand with his.

 

“The best kind. I liked it alot.” You looked up into his eyes and sucked in a breath at how soft a look he had in his eyes. You internally groaned. These boys weren’t going to make this easy for you were they?

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” He caressed your cheek one last time before he pulled away. You looked at him with a regretful look.

 

“I should go Oppa.” He nodded and stood up holding out his hand for you to take. He helped you up and went to gather his phone up from the sound station. “Hobi...I had a good time.” You said, your hand resting on the doorknob.

 

“I did too.” You felt some kind of way at the bright sunshine smile he gave you. You finally tore yourself from his gaze and opened the door. You gave one last glance back at him before fully turning and heading down the hallway towards the stairs to head back toward your studio to collect your things and head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some fluffy goodness with Tae and Hobi. I hope you liked it. Next up the MAMA's and leaving for America with Got7. I will not wait as long in between I swear. 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies <3
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic: [Request Form](https://goo.gl/forms/vWdWCPd47mW04QWG2)


	31. MAMA's and a lunch date?

You were sitting nervously in the stylist’s chair as your makeup was getting done. You could get up in front of people and spit fire but something on this scale? You just might throw up. You were going to be seen by millions of people on television having to walk the red carpet along with everyone else. BangPD-nim had just pat you on the shoulder and said you’d do fine. You’d be on the carpet with the boys coming in behind them but you were so nervous. What if you messed it up somehow. You could forget your Korean or trip on live tv. Hana tapped your cheek with the makeup brush.

 

“Stop brooding, Hani-ah.” She said as she smiled at you. “Your makeup is going to look all wonky if you don’t stop.” 

 

“Aish, I’m not brooding.” You crossed your arms and tried to relax your face. 

 

“Yup, totally not brooding” She giggled. 

 

“Unnie…” You whined. She hummed and continued to get you ready to leave for the awards show. It was the first time you were in Hong Kong and you felt like you haven’t gotten a moment to breathe since you had arrived. You haven’t really gotten to enjoy your time here so far with helping both kpop groups practice and perfect. 

 

20 minutes later, you were finally ready. You fidgeted with your dress, pulling at the clingy fabric. Hana slapped your hand away telling you to stop fussing. You huffed in annoyance but listened to her. You had to admit that you looked good….really good. Sejin Oppa popped his head in the doorway and blinked before remembering why he had come in.

 

“Hani-ah. It’s time to go.” You nodded and went to follow him out of the room. Hana whispered her luck to you and you felt you definitely needed it. Sejin held out his arm and you reluctantly took it, Sejin smiling at you reassuringly. He led you down to the sleek black car that was waiting for you Bang Sihyuk waiting for you both next to it. 

 

You tried to take deep breaths as you made your way to the award show. Sejin gently shook your shoulder trying to get your attention. You looked at him smiling at you.

 

“We are here. Are you ready?” You took another deep breath and then nodded. When Sejin was out of the car he held out his hand to you to help you out of the vehicle. You tried to gracefully to get out of the car and were glad when you were on two feet. Now to focus on not tripping. You got this. You saw the members of BTS in front of you talking to some press and getting their picture taken. Your nerves went up ten fold at the thought of having to actually interact with press. Luckily, Sejin and BangPD-nim did most of the talking and you were only asked about being excited about your nomination. You knew people were excited to finally meet the illusive DJ Hani. 

 

You breathed a sigh of relief when you were finally in the building. Your makeup was touched up and you got sat in your seat, waiting for the award show to begin. By some stroke of fate, you were sat in between Got7 and BTS. 

 

“You look beautiful, Y/N-ah.” You heard a voice pipe up from next to you. You looked up and saw Jungkook smiling his adorable bunny smile at you. You blushed from the praise. 

 

“Thank you, Kook-ah.” You smiled back at him. “You look very handsome tonight.” You tried to hide your smile at the blush that spread across his cheeks and his muttered words at your praise. “You all look great.” You added when you noticed the other boys suddenly paying attention to you. You turned back your attention to the stage when the show began. 

 

You cheered for both bands when they performed. You loved the energy both bands had and how hype they could get the crowd. You know you mouthed all the words and mimed all the moves probably looking a fool but you didn’t care. 

 

“The nominees for Best Producer are…” You sat up straighter as they announced the nominees, sucking in a breath when you actually heard them announce your stage name. 

 

“And the winner of Best Producer is….” You hated the dramatic pauses...why keep you in misery. “DJ Hani!!!!!” You sat there shocked for a moment before Jungkook roused you out of your stupor. You stood up and walked kind of dazed towards the stage. You got up the stairs and took the award from the smiling MC. Oh god...you had to make a speech. You never once thought you would win. You stood in front of the mic for a minute looking out at the sea of faces.

 

“I really have no words. I didn’t expect this. I want to thank JYP and Bang Sihyuk-ssi for believing in my talent. To all the fans out there who enjoy my work and to my siblings who are my biggest supporters. Thank You.” You finished your speech, smiled once more and were led off stage. 

**********

 

You were glad the night was finally over and you were back in your hotel room. Both kpop groups had won awards and you were so proud. Got7 had won Worldwide Favorite Artist and BTS had won Artist of the year and Best Dance Performance. You were so proud of BTS for winning the Daesang award. They had worked so hard and you knew they deserved it. You were so proud of both groups. 

 

You fell onto your bed in bliss ready to fall asleep. However, before you could even shut your eyes, there was a soft knock on your door. You groaned and reluctantly got up off of the soft mattress. You stalked over to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open a crack to see who it was. Jackson’s smiling face was staring back at you. You took the chain off of the door and opened it all the way.

 

“Hey, Jackson Oppa.” You said tiredly. What in the world could he want at this time of night?

 

“Uh, hey Y/N-ah.” Jackson said sheepishly. “Sorry to uh..bother you so late. I probably should have just texted you.” You waved off his apology just wanting to know what the boy wanted.

 

“Jackson….its late. Not to be rude, but what do you want?” You leaned against the doorframe waiting for his answer.

 

“Sorry, Y/N.” Jackson rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “My mom wants to meet you...so would you go to lunch with us tomorrow?” You stood there considering it for a minute. You didn’t have to be back until later the next day to catch your flight. You saw Jackson sigh with relief when you nodded yes. 

 

“Of course, Jackson Oppa. I don’t know why she would want to meet me but okay. Now if you will excuse me, I am tired and want to go to bed.”  Jackson bid his farewell and you re locked the door. You made it back to the bed and once again gratefully sunk down into the mattress, pulling the sheets over yourself before passing out.

 

Your alarm the next morning, in your opinion, went off way too early. You groaned as you grabbed up your phone to shut off the offending noise. You had allowed yourself a bit of a lie in, so you reluctantly got out of bed and started to get ready for your meeting with Jackson and his mother. 

 

You were getting your shoes on when your phone pinged with a message from Jackson asking you if you were ready. You texted back the affirmative, agreeing to meet him in the lobby. The ride in the elevator down to the lobby felt like it went too fast. You wanted a bit of time for yourself. The mirrored doors slid open and you stepped out. You looked around the lobby for Jackson. He stood next to a chair in the lobby and when he spotted you he waved you over. You slowly walked over to him, steadying your breathing. You were never comfortable meeting new people.

 

“Hi, Y/N-ah. The car is waiting outside.” You nodded and followed him out to the waiting car. The drive to where you were meeting Jackson’s mother was short and you were soon there. Jackson helped you out of the car and led you into the restaurant. You saw him light up when he noticed his mother waiting there for both of you. Her smile was bright when she noticed Jackson and she hugged him tight to her, whispering words into his hair. She finally turned her warm smile onto you and you felt the tension run out of you. 

 

“You must be Y/N. I’m Sophia, Jackson’s mom.” She said in english. She held out her hand and you gripped it in your own before she pulled you closer and gave you a quick hug. Which surprised you as it was something you were used to only in the States. 

 

“Yes, I am. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You said in chinese, albeit kind of brokenly but you tried. You didn’t know it well but you were pretty good having grown up with Mark’s family. Sophia’s eyes widened and she looked at Jackson. He was just as surprised.

 

“Jackson had told me you were from the United States. I didn’t expect you to know Chinese.” Sophia stated while looking at you curiously.

 

“I learned from a family friend. They spoke it at home along with english.” You explained. Jackson looked at you in understanding.

 

“Mark-hyung?” Jackson asked for confirmation.

 

“Yes.” You affirmed. 

 

“Ah, well you both must be hungry. Let’s go eat.” Sophia said motioning for us to follow her and the hostess. You were finally sat, and you thought to yourself that the lunch might not be as awkward as you thought it might be. The conversation flowed naturally and freely, in all, it was a very pleasant time. 

 

“It was so nice to meet you Y/N. Jackson speaks highly of you all the time.” Sophia said when you were all getting ready to leave.

 

“Mom..” Jackson groaned out. You giggled and smiled at Jackson’s mother. 

 

“It was nice meeting you as well.” You said goodbye and started to drag an embarrassed Jackson back out to the car. 

 

“Oh, Y/N. Congrats on your award by the way.” Sophia said before waving and going the other way. 

 

“Your mom is so nice.” You said once you were settled back in the car with Jackson to head back to the hotel. He grabbed up your hand shyly and laced your fingers together. He traced patterns on the back of your hand for a few minutes.

 

“I know it wasn’t really a date because my mom was there but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.” You were kind of surprised. You hadn’t really known that he liked you like that but you couldn’t deny the attraction. 

 

“I had fun, Oppa. Thank you for inviting me.” You leaned into his shoulder and he continued to play with your fingers, the silence comfortable. You were a bit sad when the car pulled back up to the curb next to the hotel. 

 

“I’ll see you back in Korea, Oppa.” You said before you parted ways in the lobby. 

 

“Y/N-ah?” Jackson said, stopping you before you could get on the elevator. You turned for him to continue. “Go on a real date with me?” It took you a moment to decide, but you nodded. He sagged in relief and you bid him farewell before stepping onto the elevator. 

 

So you had another date..sometime. You could understand why your siblings didn’t envy you having to choose. Jackson being thrown in was going to make it even harder. Your life was never going to be easy was it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the award show. I'm not positive how they work overseas. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also an appearance by Jackson's mom. Next the tour with Got7!
> 
> until next time lovelies. <3
> 
> if you'd like to request a fic: [Request form](https://goo.gl/forms/mr4HZrfwcfX1y7qJ3)


End file.
